A Simple Love Story?
by rhea25
Summary: This is a Kavin-Purvi Love Story with a lot of twists and turns.
1. Prologue

_**A Simple Love Story ?**_

_Hey Guys, this is my first fanfic. This one is a love story of Kavin and Purvi._  
><em>I hope you guys like it.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue <strong>_

A girl,ready to go somewhere, is continuously looking at the clock. She seems to be very is dressed up well in a beautiful anarkali dress.

Suddenly a car comes near her house and the horn roars. A girl calls her,"Hey, chalo jaldi uski flight land ho gayi hogi!".  
>She suddenly comes out of her trance and rushes downstairs and joins her friends.<p>

They reach the airport. Others are already waiting for him.

In sometime, a handsome hunk in formals(blazzer), is coming towards see a girl next to him. She is wearing a very beautiful Saree.  
>He is very happy to see all of them. They all greet him. He introduces the girl.<p>

GUY: Mom, Dad ye Kirti hai...Meri WIFE!

All are shocked to hear that.  
>The <span>Girl<span> is shocked the most. She almost stumbles but controls herself.

Narration by a girl:  
>Us din meri zindagi poori tarah se badal gayi. Maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki meri life main aisa kuchh hoga.<br>Mano jaise uss din se meri life ekdam berang ho gayi.  
>Tab maine samjha ki 'Kismat badi hi kharab cheez hoti hai, kab palat jaye pata hi nahi chalta...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well guys I hope you liked it. Please read and review it.I will update the next part as soon as possible. And Sorry for any mistakes.A bit nervous as its my first ff.<em>  
><em>The girl will be introduced in the next chapter with some new people.<em>


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**A Birthday Surprise.**_

_Hello guys. I'm Back with the next a lot for your reviews. My confidence has increased bcoz of dem. I hope you enjoy the story. This chapter will introduce some new characters._

* * *

><p>An alarm clock rings. A girl gets up and stretches herself.<br>She goes to the living room. Theres no one there.  
>She goes to another bedroom. She sees a guy lying down there. She goes to him and throws water over him.<br>He gets up and starts scolding her.

Girl: Happy Birthday Akash!

Akash: Happy Birthday Purvi!

( Akash and Purvi are twins.)

Purvi: Baki sab kaha gaye ?

Akash: Matlab?

Purvi: Matlab ghar pe koi nahi hai.

Akash: Kya?

They search the whole house and dont find anyone.  
>They both get tensed and suddenly the main door of the house opens and...<br>SURPRISE!  
>Everyone rushed in and wished them 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'.!<br>All where enjoying the party.  
>Suddenly someone comes from behind and says 'Happy Birthday Purvi!'.<p>

Purvi: Itna late. Aj meri sabse acchi dost ne mujhe sabse last wish kiya. Mujhe koi baat nahi karni.

Tanya: Sorry ! Yaar aj subah bahot late uthi.

Purvi: Haa Haa messaging karne se fursat nahi mili hogi.

Tanya: Are Purvi aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Akash: Are Purvi kyun subah subah bechaari Tanya ki class le rahi ho.

Purvi: Tum to Tanya ki hi side loge na.

Tanya runs towards Akash and hugs him and wishes him.

(Tanya is Purvi and Akash's childhood friend. They are the best buddies from childhood and are always together.)

Purvi and Akash's Mom: Chalo tum log cake kaatne ka time ho gaya hai. Chalo jaldi baatein baad main karo.

Purvi and Akash go to cut the cake.  
>After the 'cake cutting ceremony' theres music and fun and lots of games.<p>

Theres a special announcement by Tanya.

Tanya:Ladies and Gentlemen, Ive an important announcement for you all. ( She is moving towards Akash .She goes to him and kneels down and takes out a beautiful ring.)  
>A special gift for you. Will you marry me?<p>

All are pleased and scream and encourage him to accept it.

Akash: Yes!

Everyone is very happy and they congratulate the new couple.

In the evening the trio (Purvi, Akash and Tanya go to the mall.)

But Purvi realizes that she forgot her phone in the car.  
>So she goes to bring her phone( and give our new couple some time alone).<br>She is hurrying up towards the parking and bumps into someone.  
>She is about to fall but someone catches her.<br>She has closed her eyes tightly. She has clasped his black jacket very tightly. She slowly opens them and gets lost in a pair of eyes that of her saviour.  
>There is an eye lock for a long time and suddenly someone coughs. They both come to their senses.<p>

Tanya: Chale hum?

Purvi: Haa

Purvi(to her Savior): Thanks.

The Guy: You're Welcome!

They part there ways. But just before going out of sight glance at each other.

At night at Purvi's house.  
>She is lost in her thoughts. Thinking of the guy who saved her.<br>But suddenly realizes that it might be there last meeting.

Purvi's POV:  
>Many people enter our life. Some stay some leave.<br>Par kuch log aise hote hai jo humari life main bas kuch palo ke liye hi aate hai par jab woh chale jaate hai tab bahot dukh hota hai.  
>Woh meri zindagi mein aj hi aya aur chala bhi gaya. Par mijhe kyun itna bura lag raha hai, main toh use jaanti tak nahi hoon.<p>

Purvi is feeling very sad and lonely. She sleeps that night thinking about him.

* * *

><p><em>Guys I hope you liked this one also please review. The next chapter will see the introduction of Purvi's Savior and might be something more.<em>


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**And They Meet Again!**_

_Heres the next chapter with the introduction of the guy and some others..._

Divyaa, yup Im Sry just forgot to mention dat from chap 1(a birthday surprise) is the flashback till a few chapters...

* * *

><p>In the morning at Purvi's house:<p>

Akash: Purvi chalo jaldi. Kitna time leti ho. Tanya ready bhi ho gayi hogi.

Purvi: Haa Haa tum to Tanya ke baare main hi socho ge na ab hum to koi hai hi nahi.

Their Mom: Accha tum dono jhagadna band karo aur sambhalke jana aur jaldi anna aur ha apna khyal rakhna.

Purvi and Akash: Haa Maa hum apna khyal rakhenge. Bye Dad.

Their Parents: Bye.

Akash and Purvi sit in the car and depart. They reach Tanya's house and wait for her.  
>Tanya comes in some time.<p>

They are on there way.(On the famous jungle road which is always there in almost all the episodes.)

While they are enjoying, they suddenly spot a car crashed into a tree. They stop their car and step out to check the matter. They see a girl inside the car on the driver's seat. She is badly injured. They take her our from the car. She tries to breath hard and saying something while pointing towards the backseat of her car.  
>But succumbs to her injuries soon.<br>Akash: Oh my God ! Ye ladki to mar gayi hai.

Tanya: Hume CID ko bulana chahiye.

Akash: Hello CID, main yaha jungle road pe hoon yaha ek gadi main ek ladki ki laash hai.  
>After sometime a white Innova comes there.<br>An elderly man steps out from the passenger seat. Three more people a girl and two guys come out from the back seat. And from the driver's seat a guy comes out.

He is the same one whom Purvi met in th mall.

Elderly man: Main ACP Pradyuman CID se. Kya apne hi mujhe call kiya tha.

Akash: Haa sir maine hi call kiya tha. Mera naam Akash hai aur ye meri behen Purvi aur meri dost Tanya.

ACP Sir(Car ki taraf dekh ke): Ye to sirf ek accident case kag raha hai fir apne hume kyun bulaya.

Purvi: Sir, ye ek accident nahi balki khoon hai.

Sachin: Par tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai?

Purvi: Sir waha gadi ke passenger seat ke kaanch par goli ka nishan hai. Isiliye humne app ko bulaya.

ACP Sir: Sachin dekho jara.

Sachin: Haa Sir goli ka hai.

ACP Sir: Khooni ne is case ko gumrah karne ki koshish ki. Accident dikhane ki koshish ki par galti kar baitha, goli ka nishaan.

ACP Sir: Kavin tum aur aur Kajal is ladki ko bahar nikalo aur Sachin tum jara dekho car ke pichhle seat pe kya hai. Aur Pankaj car ko examine karo.

Kavin: Magar Sir is ladki ke sharir pe koi goli ka nishaan nahi hai. To fir woh goli kaha gayi.

ACP Sir: Ye goli gadi ke andar to ayi hai magar bahar nahi gayi. Iska matlab goli gadi ke andar hi hai. Sachin gadi ko thik se check karo. goli ander hi kahi pe hogi.

Sachin: Sir, gadi ke back seat pe to kuchh nahi hai.

ACP Sir: Kuchh nahi hai! Zara thik se check karo shayad seat ke niche ho.

Sachin: Sir, gadi ke back seat ke cover ke niche se ye Diamond mila hai. Shayad kisine ise chhupaya tha.

ACP Sir: Chhupaya hua Diamond! Accha Sachin zara dekho aur kuchh hai kya.

After sometime...

Pankaj: Sir, goli to gadi main kahi bhi nahi hai.

ACP Sir: Agar goli gadi main nahi hai to fir goli gayi kaha? Ek kam karo Laash ko aur Gadi ko dono ko Forensic Lab bhej do. Ab to Salunkhe hi batega ki iski maut kaise hui aur us gayab goli aur Diamond ka raaz.  
>Mr. Akash thank you ap logo ne hume bulake bahot achha kaam kiya. Agar kabhi zaroorat pade toh hum apko bula lenge. Abhi ap log ja sakte hai.<p>

Akash: Thank you sir, ye toh humara farz tha.

All are about to leave but Kavin and Purvi are staring at each other. They are again lost in each others eyes. ACP Sir notice this and calls Kavin two three times but he doesn't respond . So he goes to Kavin and again calls him.  
>The eye-lock ends. They both come to their senses.<p>

They part their ways again but at least this time with each others names...Kavin And Purvi.

The CID team leaves with the Ambulance and the Towing Van. Purvi is about to go to her car when she notices something fallen on the road. She picks it up.

Purvi's POV: Ye toh Kavin ki ghadi hai. (She remembers that day in the mall her bracelet got stuck in his watch.)

She takes the watch and decides to return it when she goes back home from her picnic.

The three friends reach there destination in some hours.

The Trio is photography ke shaukeen.  
>I mean they have a common hobby of nature photography.<br>Almost every weekend they travel to some places gifted with a lot of nature's beauty.  
>This place is one of their favourite places.<br>The Jungle Lake.  
>Akash and Tanya are busy photography when Tanya realises that Purvi is lost in someone's thoughts.<p>

Tanya: Are yaar Purvi itna miss kar rahi ho use to ja ke mil aao wohi hoga woh 'Bureau' main.  
>And she laughs teasingly and Purvi runs behind her and the trio have a lot of mischeif and fun.<p>

They reach home late at night and Tanya stays at Purvi's house.

At night Purvi is very restless as she is continuously thinking of him...

(Purvi has not yet a CID Officer. And Kavin is already in the team.)

* * *

><p><em>Yes guys your guess was right its Kavin. Sorry guys I've my exams this week so cant update the next chapter immediately. I'll try my best to update it as soon as possible.<em>  
><em>Please read and review. Thank You.<em>


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Lost in the thoughts..._**

Sorry for the delay guys was busy with xams just finished today. Thank You for the reviews.  
>Here I am with the next chap with some fun in the bureau. I hope you like it.<p>

* * *

><p>Its morning Kavin is sitting in the bureau on his desk. Other officers are also doing their work. The case of the accident girl is finally finished. He is lost in his thoughts and suddenly he swings in his chair and finally stops.<p>

Kavin's POV:  
>He is dreaming about Purvi. And the song plays in the background.<p>

(Rabba from Heropanti)

_Thodi thodi katthai si uski aankhein Thodi surme bhari.._

_Hmm... thodi-thodi katthai si uski aankhein Thodi surme bhari.._

_Uske honthon pe muskurayein Haaye duniya meri_

_Ho.. chakhna bhi chaahun Rakhna bhi chaahun Sabse chhupake usey.. _

_haaye Rabba.. Rabba Mere Rabba Rabba _

_Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha Ho.. ho!_

_Rabba.. Rabba Mere Rabba Rabba _

_Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan Woh hu wo..._

**He pulls Dushyant and Sachin to dance with him.**

_Yaaron main kaise kahoon, kya hua?_  
><em>Hosh hai ab kahin hai kahin yeh hawaa <em>

_Phirta hoon khud ko bhulaaye huve _

_Yaad meri mujhe toh dila do zaraa _

_Bematlab sa, jeeta raha tha _

_Ab mill gayi hai wajah.. haay_

**He makes all the officers dance with him**

_Yun toh ye dil, haan phisalta nahi _

_Moam ki battiyon pe pighalta nahi _

_Naina woh hai na Haan sitaarein hain dau _

_Chaand dil mein kabhi bhi nikalta nahi _

_Talna bhi chaahun, bujhna bhi chaahun _

_Main unn charaagon tale.. _

_haaye Rabba.. Rabba Mere Rabba Rabba _

_Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha Ho.. ho!_  
><em>Rabba.. Rabba Mere Rabba Rabba <em>

_Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan..._

Abhijit suddenly stops, Daya stops in a few seconds.

ACP Sir: Ho gaya naachna...

Everyone stops immediately as ACP Sir is there.

ACP Sir: Waise accha dance kar rahe the.

Everyone laughs and enjoys.

ACP Sir goes to do some work.  
>Abhijit and Daya ask Kavin the reason of his singing a love song.<p>

Abhijit: Are Kavin, kya baat hai aj ekdam gaana waana gaane lage.

Daya: Haa yaar, kal tak ek serious rehene wala CID Officer aj ekdam naach gaana.

Kavin: Aisi koi baat nahi hai Sir. Woh bas aise hi.

Sachin joins the conversation.

Sachin(teasingly pushes Kavin by his shoulder): Are Sir woh pakka kal ki ladki hogi.

Abhijit: Konsi ladki?

Kavin: Are kya Sachin tum bhi kuchh bhi sochte rehte ho.

Daya: Are koi baat nahi Sachin jara hume bhi toh pata chalein ki kiske karan ye itna muskura raha hai.

Sachin narrates them the eye lock incident.

They all are laughing and gossiping and a call comes they have to go solve a case.

Abhijit: Are yaar ye criminals thode din shant nahi baith sakte kya. Jara free time nahi mila ki case aa jati hai.

Abhijit and Daya go to the case venue with Freddie and Pankaj.

Kavin and Dushyant are in the bureau doing some work. Kavin's phone rings and his facial expressions change. He picks it up.  
>He goes to a corner and talks on phone.<br>Kavin looks quite tense after the phone call. Dushyant notices it and asks him.

Sachin: Kya baat hai Kavin koi pareshani?

Kavin: Haa...

Dushyant: Kya?

Kavin: MMMera matlab nai kuchh nai.

Dushyant: Pakka?

Kavin: Haa Baba Pakka.

Saying this he leaves the bureau. Dushyant is still worried about Kavin coz he is nt convinced wid his reply. Sachin comes in after sometime and Dushyant decides to talk to Sachin, so he goes towards him.

Dushyant: Sachin tumhe nahi lagta aj subah se Kavin kuchh badla badla sa lag raha hai?

Sachin: Haa lagta to mujhe bhi aisa lagta hai par woh kuch bata nahi raha...

In the evening at Kavin's home.  
>Kavin is sitting doing some work on his laptop.<br>The doorbell rings. He opens the door and.

Kavin: Are Purvi tum yaha? Kya hua ?

Purvi(a bit shy and nervous): Woh actually.

Kavin(interrupting her):Tum bahar kyun khadi ho ander aa jao.

Purvi: Nahi it s ok. Woh actually apki ghadi kal gir gai thi toh main woh bas dene aa gayi. Main bureau main gayi thi par aap nahi the to Sir ne apka address de diya.

Kavin: Apne itni takleef kyun li mujhe bulaleti main lene aa jata.

Purvi: Koi baat nahi. Thik hai bahot der ho rahi hai main chalti hoon.

Kavin: Are aise kaise aapne meri ghadi mujhe dhund ke di hai. Ye meri favourite ghadi hai. Ek coffee toh banti hai na. Waise coffee acchi bana leta hoon.

Purvi: Nahi Sorry par pls kisi aur din.

Kavin: Pakka?

Purvi(assuring him): Pakka!

Kavin: Ab mere paas ye coffee udhaar rahi.

Purvi(smiles): Thik hai. Bye. Good Night!

Kavin: Bye. Good Night. Sambhalkar jana...

As Kavin closes the door and is about to get back to his work when his phone rings...  
>He gets more tensed...and disappointed...<p>

In the morning. At the bureau.  
>Kavin is lost in his thoughts and Sachin and Dushyant are staring at him.<p>

Sachin: Dushyant jao na baat karo usse...

Dushyant: Nahi main nahi tum jao...

Sachin and Dushyant are trying to push each other towards Kavin when Daya and Abhijit come.  
>They notice Sachin and Dushyant trying to play mischeif and decide to play some trick.<br>Abhijit tries to talk in ACP Sir's voice and style.

Abhijit(in ACP Sir's voice): Ye kya chal raha hai tum dono ka?

Sachin and Dushyant stop immediately dont dare to look back at ACP Sir(Abhijit). Kavin comes out of his thoughts and is about say something when Abhijit (in sign language) tells him to be quiet.

Abhijit: Tum log kya yehi karne aate ho bureau main timepass hi karna hai to bahar ja ke karo.

Meanwhile ACP Sir comes from behind. Kavin is again trying to tell them that ACP Sir is behind them but Daya signs him to keep quiet.

ACP Sir: Abhijit, Daya itne saalon se mere saath kam kar rahe ho fir bhi abhi tak mere bolne ki style nahi aati.

Abhijit and Daya are shocked and they turn back. Sachin and Dushyant also turn back.

ACP Sir: Aur Sachin aur Dushyant CID Officers hone ke bawajud tumhe asli aur nakli awaaz main farak nahi samajh main aaya.

Sachin: Sir woh...

ACP Sir: Kya woh woh . Accha chhodo Abhijit, Daya tum dono Forensic Lab main jao aur do din pehle ke case ke postmortem reports lao.

Saying that ACP Sir goes to his cabin.  
>Meanwhile others are still standing there.<p>

Abhijit: Are yaar Kavin tum pehle nahi bata sakte the ki ACP Sir humare picche hi khade hai.

Kavin: Main to apko yehi batane ki koshish kar raha tha.

Abhijit: To aise bolna tha na. Accha chalo Forensic Lab jaate hai.

Daya: Haa Haa tum to FL jaane bahane hi dhundo. Ek kaam karo tum akele hi jao Taarika ji se baat karne ke liye thoda time mil jayega.

Abhijit: Are yaar Daya kya tum bhi woh Taarika ji ka naya bodyguard aur unka purana Boss woh bhi to waha par honge.

Daya: Are yaar Abhijit abhi Salunkhe Sir se tumhari dushmani hai ye toh pata tha ab bechare Vaibhav ko bhi nahi chhoda yaar...

Abhijit: Are aisi koi baat nahi hai. Chalo chalte hai.

Abhijit and Daya leave for Lab...

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it. Please review guys.<br>Ill update the next chap as soon as possible. Thank You! :-)


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Coffee!**_

_Thanx for d reviews. Here's the fourth chapter with a big twist. Read to know it._

* * *

><p>Abhijit: Are Daya main soch raha tha ki Taarika ko kuch gift dedo. Mere saath chalo abhi waise bhi free hai to jaate hai aur kuchh achha lekar aate hai.<p>

Daya: Main? Mujhe thoda kaam hai tum akele chale jao.

Abhijit: Haa Haa Shreya ke saath jana hai sedha bolo na. Dekh li teri dosti.

Daya: Are aisi koi baat nahi hai. Tum ek kaam karo hamare romantic hero ko le kar jao waise bhi ajkal kaam main koi mann lagta to hai nahi uska.

Abhijit: Acchha chalo maaf kiya. Kavin ko lekar jaata hoon. Are Kavin mere saath chalo mujhe ek gift lena hai.

Kavin: Sir main?

Abhijit: Kya main chalo chup chap.

Abhijit and Kavin go to the mall to buy a gift for Taarika.

After taking the gift...

Kavin: Sir aap aisa kyun nahi karte Taarika ji ko yahi Coffee Shop main bulaiye aur gift bhi de di jiye.

Abhijit: Accha idea hai. Abhijit call karta hoon.

Abhijit calls Taarika.

Abhijit: Hello Taarika ji ji aap kya kar rahi hai...nahi mera matlab agar aap free hai Coffee Shop main mile?...Haa wohi wala...ji main aap ka wahi par intezar karta hoon.

The call ends.

Abhijit: Chalo...

Kavin: Kaha ?

Abhijit: Coffee Shop.

Kavin: Main kyun aao aap dono date pe jaa rahe ho. Mujhe kabab main haddi nahi baanna hai sir. Aap jaiye main wapas bureau jaata hoon. Njoy Sir...

He teases Abhijit and leaves from there. Abhijit goes to the Coffee Shop and waits for Taarika.

At the mall..

Kavin is walking in the mall towards the lift wen he sees Purvi coming from the front. Purvi also sees him.

Kavin: Are Purvi tum yaha?

Purvi: Haa kyun main mall nahi aa sakti?

Kavin: Nahi mera woh matlab nahi tha ... Khair chhodo...Kaisi ho tum?

Purvi (a little nervous): Main thik hoon. Tum kaise ho?

Kavin: I'm Fine.

Purvi: Par tum yahan? Mall main koi case aa gaya kya?

Kavin: Are nahi kuchh kaam tha.

Purvi: Waise main free hoon tumhari coffee udhaar hain na is liye bola...

Kavin: Are haa achha hua yaad dila diya main toh bhul hi gaya tha ...

Purvi: To chalo yaha par ek accha coffee shop hai wahi chalte hai..

Kavin: Yup sure chalo(remembering that Abhijit Sir and Taarika Ji are also there). Are nahi waha ki coffee acchi nahi hoti hai.

Purvi: Mujhe toh wahi ki coffee pasand hai aur waise tum bhi toh keh rahe the ki coffee is gud der to lets go.

Purvi takes Kavin to the coffee shop and he is looking for Abhijit and Taarika. He sees Abhijit and Taarika near the window and tries to avoid them and takes Purvi in the other direction.  
>They both find a place away from Abhijit and Taarika.<br>Kavin gives the order and they just keep looking at each other...Some romantic music playing in the background...

They both are staring when the waiter comes with coffee. And they are interrupted...  
>Again they go in their staring mode... ;-P This time again someone comes...<p>

Abhijit:(in Kavin ears) Kaaaaavin.!.!

Kavin jumps in his seat.

Kavin: Sir aap ne toh mujhe heart attack hi de diya...

Abhijit: Are chinta mat karo Taarikaji hai na . Waise to ye hai Purvi?

Purvi: Hello Sir.

Kavin: Purvi ye hai Senior Inspector Abhijit. Aur ye Dr. Taarika hamari forensic expert.

Taarika: Hi! (looking at Abhijit) Abhijit chalo hum chalte hain.

Abhijit: Haa thik hai chalo...

Abhijit and Taarika leave. Kavin and Purvi are again there alone.

Kavin: Waise aj mall main?

Purvi: Waise actually meri friend ka birthday hai kal, toh uske liye gift kharidne aayi thi.

Kavin: Ohh toh kharid liya nahi.

Purvi: Kuch accha mila hi nahi. Actually woh meri bahot acchi dost hai bahot saal bad canada se aayi hai is saal ka birthday yahi par humare saath celebrate karne wali hai.

Kavin: Accha hai . Chalo lets go main tumhari help karta hoon...

Kavin and Purvi go to get a gift. While searching for a gift Kavin spots a beautiful locket. He secretly buys it. Purvi also finds a beautiful bracelet. She buys it.

She buys a beautiful gift for her friend and they leave. They are walking on the road silently. The road is quite lonely. They are both feeling it awkward to talk to each other.

Kavin: Waise Tanya aur Akash bachpan se ek saath hai kya?

Purvi: Haaa kyun?

Kavin: Bas aise hi bahot kam logon ki kismat main aisa hota hai isiliye...

They were talking and it starts to rain heavily.  
>Kavin gives his jacket to Purvi. She puts it on.<br>They finally find a taxi. They go Kavin's house as his house was nearby.  
>They go to Kavin's house (<em>Guys but never do that in real life wen d person is a stranger. This is just a story.<em>).  
>He gives her a towel to wipe her hair and makes coffee.<p>

Kavin: Dekha meri udhar wali coffee ab chuka di maine.

Purvi: Waise acchi coffee hai.

They smile and look at each other.

Purvi: Waise tum yaha par akele rehte ho?

Kavin: Haa Par daro mat ek CID Officer hoon.

Purvi: Maine bas aise hi puccha.

Kavin: Actually main Delhi se hoon yaha par aya tha graduation ke liye aur join kiya CID.(smiles) Tum?

Purvi: Ohh main yahi ki hoon.

They talk for some time and den she gets up but slips as there is water on the floor. Kavin again catches her and again an eye-lock.

He gets a call from Abhijit.

Abhijit: Kavin, Beta meeting ho gayi ho toh kam karne ka mann hai?

Kavin: Haa Sir abhi ata hoon 15 min main.

He ends the call.

Purvi: Main chalti hoon.

Kavin: Main tumhe ghar chhod deta hoon.

Purvi: Par tumhari gadi yahan kaha hai?

Kavin: Are haa meri gadi toh CID Bureau main hai. Toh main tumhe taxi se chhod deta hoon.

Purvi: Its OK! Main chali jaungi waise bhi mera ghar aur bureau alag alag direction main hain.

Kavin: Pakka ?

Purvi: Haa main chali jaungi.

Saying this she goes out of his house.

Kavin shouts: Pohochte hi phone karna...

Purvi shouts back: Haaa thik hai karungi...

Then they realise that they didnt exchange there numbers... ;-P

He leaves for the bureau.

At the bureau.

Daya: Waise kaisi thi tumhari meeting Taarika ji ke saath? Unhe tumhari di hui gift pasand ayi ya nahi?

Abhijit: Haa Acchi lagi... Par tumhe kaise pata.

Daya: Bas aise hi pata hai mujhe.

Kavin enters till then. Abhijit sees Kavin. He mockingly smiles at Kavin.

Abhijit: Aaa Kavin, kya baat hai kafi der laga di tumne?

Kavin: Sir woh traffic na bahot tha aur taxi si bhi nahi mili.

Abhijit: Jab main yaha aya tab toh traffic nahi tha.

Daya: Kya hua ye toh batao. Are haa tum to Abhijit ke saath hi gaye the na fir itna late kaise pohoche?

Abhijit: Are woh uski friend(girl) mili thi use mall main toh usi ke saath gaya tha woh...

ACP Sir: Chalo aj tum log jaldi ghar jaa sakte ho aj kuchh jyada kaam nahi hai.

Everyone goes home.

Kavin reaches home. He sees a car in front of his house. He goes in.

A Lady: Are Kavin beta tum aa gaye?

Kavin: Mom Dad aap dono yaha aj achanak...?

(Kavin's Mom=KM)  
>(Kavin's Dad=KF)<p>

KM: Haa kyun hum apne bete se milne nahi aa sakte.

Kavin: Nahi ,Mera matlab agar pehle batate to mein chhutti le leta.

KM: Are woh actually Mrs. Sharma ka phone aya tha. Toh unhone aaj dinner pe bulaya hai. Accha hua tum aaj jaldi aa gaye chalo jaldi.

Kavin wants too avoid it.

Kavin: Maa main bahot thak gaya hoon. Aap log chale jaiye.

KF: Tum to jantain ho ki unhone humain kyun bulaya hai aur unhone khaas karke tumhe bulaya hai...

Kavin goes to his room. He throws all the things from his pocket on the bed and the locket falls. He picks it up and looks at it with watery eyes...

_**Next day...**_

Purvi, Tanya and Akash enter a house. It is decorated beautifully. Its their friend's birthday party.  
>They find her in the crowd.<p>

Purvi, Tanya and Akash: Happy Birthday Misha!

(_Guys those who used to watch 'Pyaar Ki Yeh Ek Kahaani' on Star One, imagine the character of 'Misha Dobriyal' the Tom Boy girl in the serial. I've used her character here._)

Misha: Thank you so much !How are you guys? After a long tym haaaa...

Purvi: Ab hum kya kare tum hi sab kuch chod ke Canada chali gayi.

Misha: Par ab toh aa gayi hoon na so let s enjoy.

Misha sees someone coming towards her and hugs her.

Girl: Happy Birthday Misha! How r u?

Misha: Im fine hw r u?

Sneha: Im fine.

Misha: Aj bahot saalon baad mile hain hum. Waise meet Purvi, Tanya and Akash my college friends.

Sneha: Hey!

Purvi: Hello!

Misha: This is my cousin Sneha.

Tanya and Akash: Hey...

All are enjoying when guy enters and Sneha goes to him.

Sneha: Thank God tum aa gaye mujhe laga ki tum nahi aaoge. Aao main tumhe sab se milwati hoon.

Sneha goes to Misha. She is standing with Purvi, Tanya and Akash. They are chatting about their college days. Sneha comes there.

Sneha: Hey Mish, Meet my fiancé , Kavin...

* * *

><p><em>Thank You for reading guys. Ill update the next chapter wen ill get at least 10 more reviews. Please read and review...<em>


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

_Divyaa I got all ur review on my email but they are invisible on the review page dont know y but nyways read them._  
><em>Some more reviews are there on my email but cant be seen on the review page. But guys ive read them and Thanx..! :-P Thank You for the reviews...Here i am with the next one...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

Sneha: Hey Mish... Meet my fiance Kavin!

* * *

><p>Misha is happy to hear that.<p>

Kavin: Hi Misha Happy Birthday!

Misha: Thank You!

Purvi looks at Kavin and is shocked to know that he is going to get married. Kavin notices Purvi. The unknown feeling is back again with some guilt and lots of sorrow...  
>Purvi looks at him heartbrokenly and leaves from there.<br>Meanwhile after sometime Misha announces something.

Misha: Ladies and Gentlemen as its my birthday aj koi bhi meri kisi baat ko no nahi bolega so aj ke games maine khud design aur decide kiye hai and they are compulsoryyyyyy...

Everyone shouts and claps(applauds) in agreement and excitement.

Misha: Ok toh aj ka first game hai. Paper Dancing... Yaha pe bowl hai jisme har number ki do chits hai.  
>Everyone has to come here one by one and take out a chit same number walo ki jodi hogi. Koi bhi couple separate ho jaye to dont mind its just a game yaar.<br>Har jodi ek paper diya jayega, us ke upar dono ko khada hona hai and dance on it har bar jab music band ho jayega tab fold d paper... Aur jo jodi akhri baar tak tikegi wohi ye game jeetegi.

Everyone screams they are excited...

Everyone takes the chits and get their partners.  
>Our Kavin's fiance gets someone else as her partner.<br>And Destiny Brings Kavin And Purvi Together...

All the couples are given a paper.  
>They stand on it. And the music begins...<p>

Kavin and Purvi are looking into each others eyes. They see sorrow and grief in them. But still Purvi avoids looking at Kavin. She is feeling very hurt. The music stops and then they have to fold the paper. Kavin and Purvi come closer...

The song plays in the background...

(Ankahee from Lootera...)

Kya kabhi savera.. ha ha  
>Laata hai andhera.. ha ha<br>Sookhi siyahi  
>Deti hai gawaahi<br>Sadiyon puraani  
>Aisi ik kahaani<br>Reh gayi, reh gayi  
>Ankahee..<br>Ankahee..

Kya kabhi, bahaar bhi, peshgi laati hai  
>Aane wale patjhar ki..<br>O.. baarishein naaraazagi bhi jataa jaati hain  
>Kabhi kabhi ambar ki..<p>

Patte jo shaakhon se toote  
>Bewajah toh nahin roothe, hain sabhi..<p>

Khwabon ka jharokha.. ha ha  
>Sach tha ya dhokha.. ha ha<br>Maatha sehla ke  
>Nindiya churaai<br>Sadiyon puraani  
>Aisi ik kahaani<br>Reh gayi, reh gayi  
>Ankahee..<br>O Ankahee..

They are lost in each others eyes again. Sneha notices this and gets upset. She falls off the paper and loses the game.  
>The music stops the paper is folded into a small fold.<br>Kavin lifts Purvi. And finally there are some moments...  
>The music stops but they are still in their own world.<p>

Misha: Aur aj ke game ke winners hai Kavin and his partner Purvi...

Everyone applauds and they come out of their eye-lock.

Sneha is jealous now.

Misha: Ek game toh ho gaya ab ek aur more interesting game. Saari girls apni haath ke ornaments nikalke apne purse main rakhdo.  
>Aur har ladke ko one by one aa ke apni partner ka haath pehchanna hai... Jo pehchanega woh jeet jayega. Lets see your bonding...<p>

The game starts. All the girls are sitting in a line with their right hand held in front of them.

First Akash comes. A cloth strip is tied to his eyes so he will not be able to see the person.  
>He guesses Tanya's hand and its right.<p>

Then the next person comes and all the girls change their positions.  
>He also guesses it right.<br>Now its our dear Kavin's turn.

He selects a hand and says...

Kavin:(silently)Purvi!

Misha: No ye toh Sneha ka haath nahi hai.

Kavin opens his eyes its Purvi's hand. He pulls his hand away and looks at Sneha. She is quite angry now she leaves the place without telling anyone. KAvin goes behind her but she ignores him takes the car and goes home. Now he is alone on the road wondering how to go home...He calls Sneha. She doesnt pick up the phone.  
>He sends an appologetic message to her. And starts walking on the lonely road wondering how to go home. Looking out for a taxi, a car stops by.<p>

Akash: Kavin, Aa jao baitho andar itni raat ko taxi milna bahot mushkil hai.

Kavin: Are nahin its ok ill manage.

Akash: (mockingly) Itni raat ko akele ghoomna accha nahi hai. Safe nahi hai.

Kavin: Accha aa jata hoon. Aur haa CID Officer hoon darta nahi hoon (smiles).

Kavin sits on the backseat.  
>Purvi is already there. She ignores him. The time passes silently.<br>They reach Kavin's house. They drop him and bid him good bye...

Kavin goes home and calls Sneha's Mom and asks her about Sneha.

SM(Sneha's Mom): Are beta woh abhi abhi bade ghusse main aayi hai apne kamre main hai. Chinta mat karo subah tak sab thik ho jayega.

Kavin: Haa Aunty!Thik Hai main rakhta hoon Gud Nyt use bhi bataiye ga.

SM: Haa beta Gud Nyt!

He ends the call.

KM: Kya hua beta kuch problem hai.

Kavin: Nahi Mom bas thoda sa jhagda hua tha isiliye...Main sone jaata hoon Gud Nyt Mom..!

KM: Gud Nyt Beta...

KF: Gud Nyt...

Kavin goes to his room and sits in the window with the locket in his hand. He remembers his and Purvi's Paper Dance Moments...and becomes emotional.

His mom comes there and looks at him.

KM: Kya hua Kavin.

Kavin: Kuchh nahi Maa...He looks away.

KM POV: Main jaanti hoon ki tum itna dukhi kyun ho par main kuchh nahi kar sakti...

Kavin's Mom leaves from there...

At Purvi's house she looks at the bracelet and then looks at the moon outside her window.

Kavin does the same.

They both are looking at the moon and thinking.

Purvi's POV: Pata nahi kyun life humain kisi se milwati hai aur fir ek hi pal main hi use humse chheen kyun leti hai.

Kavin's POV: Mujhe maaf kardo Purvi shayad maine hi tumhe galat signs de diye.

FLASHBACK

Kavin is in a hospital with his parents and Sneha's parents. The Dr. comes out. They rush to him.

SM: Kaha hai Sneha kaisi hai woh?

Dr.: Woh ab thik hai. Par aap ko jyada dhyan rakhna padega. Ye uska third suicide attempt hai. Aap usko kuchh dino ke liye yaha se kahi door le jaiye.

SF: Par isse kya hoga woh jitna Kavin se door jaegi woh fir se suicide attempt karegi.

Dr.: Kavin, dekho agar tum apni dost ki bhalayi chahte ho to plz use samjhao jaane ke liye. Use special psychiatric treatment ki bahot jaroorat hai.

Kavin: Thik hai main use samjhata hoon.

Dr.: All the best. Rajiv(Sneha's Dad). Tu use Australia le jaa. Mera ek bahot accha dost waha ka one of the best psychiatrist hai. Waha par uski treatment acchi hogi.

SM: Par Dr. woh Kavin ke bina kahi nahi jayegi.

Kavin: Aunty main use samjhaunga...

SM(a bit angrily): Ab tumhi use samjhana. Kyun ki aj uski jo bhi halat hai na sirf tumhare wagaise hai...

FLASHBACK ENDS...

Kavin's POV: Sahi kaha tha aunty ne sab meri wagaise hua hai. Meri ek galati ke karan mai jab bhi apni life fir se shuru karne lagta hoon meri galati mujhe tokti hai...

Kavin(looking at the moon): Mujhe maaf karo Purvi. Maine tumhe apni koi sacchai nahi batayi thi. Main woh nahi hoon jo tum mujhe samajhti ho. Bahot bura hooon main. Bahot bura.

Purvi(looking at moon) POV: Aj tumhari tarah ye chand bhi badalon main chhup raha hai...Kyun aisa hota hai ki koi hume accha lagta hai aur fir ek hi jhatke main humari life se chale jaata hai.?

The night's over with both of them sleeping a restless night.

At the bureau...

Kavin is sitting ideal looking at nothing..

Dushyant comes there.

Dushyant: Kavin, Woh 112 case ki file pass karna jara.

Kavin doesnt respond.

Dushyant: Kavin...Kavin(a bit louder)...

Kavin(wakes up): Aaaa... Sorry kya ?

Dushyant: 112 ki file?

Kavin: Haa ye lo .

Kavin gives him the file...

Dushyant: Kavin, 112 ki file. Ye 420 ki hai.

Kavin: Haa Sorry . Ye lo 112.

Dushyant: Chalo mere saath...

Kavin: Kaha?

Dushyant: Chalo pehle batata hoon. (He tells Daya.) Sir hum thodi der main aate hai kuchh kam hai.

Daya: Thik hai par jaldi aana. Koi case aai to phone kar doonga.

Dushyant: Thik hai Sir...Bye.

Daya: Bye.

While they are goin Abhijit enters...

Abhijit: Are kya hua kaha jaa rahe hoo?

Dushyant: Baad main batate hai...

Abhijit comes in and sees Daya there, he goes to him...

Abhijit: Are Daya aj ye kya ho gaya hai in dono itni subah subah kaha jaa rahe hai ? Koi case aa gaya kya?

Daya: Are Abhijit nahi re case aata to main yaha kya karta... Waise haa Dushyant aur Sachin ke liye ye ek case se kam nahi hai...

Abhijit: Kya matlab?(confuses).

Daya(smiling): Mission Kavin ki samasya. Woh dono filhal is case pe kaam kar rahe hai...Aj subah se bhi Kavin ka kaam pe dhyan nahi hai.

And he tells what happened of that file incident.

Abhijit: Mujhe laga tha ki uss ladki ke liye tha par ab kuchh aur hi mamla lag raha hai.

Daya: Haa Boss baat kuchh aur hai yehi pata lagane ke liye Dushyant Kavin ko kahin lekar gaya hai...

Meanwhile ACP Sir enters...

ACP Sir, Daya and Abhijit are talking about something when Kavin's Parents enter...

KF: Kya hum andar aa sakte hai?

ACP Sir: Are aap log aiye aiye...(smilingly).

They enter the bureau..

ACP Sir: Aap log achanak bureau main kya baat hai kuch pareshaani hai ? Kavin to yaha par nahi hai.

KM: Are Sir actually hum aap logon se hi milne aye hai. Ye dekhiye( KF removes a card from the bag.) Kavin ki engagement ka card dene aaye hai..

They give each of them a card. Till then Sachin, Freddie, Pankaj, Shreya an Nikhil also enter. They give them the cards.

Sachin: Kavin ki engagement? Par usne to kabhi nahi bataya iske baare...(puzzled).

KM: Shayad aap logon ko surprise dena chahta ho. Par woh hai kaha?

Daya: Woh Dushyant ke saath kahi gaya hai use kuchh kaam tha.

SM: Khair chhodiye. Par aap sabko aana hai 4 din baad hai sagaai. Main baki sabke naam ke invitations yaha pe rakh deti hoon.

She hands the rest cards of the officers not present der to Sachin

Sachin: Dont worry aunty main de donga.

Abhijit: Waise Aunty Kavin ki sagai kiske saath hai?

SM: Uski college ki friend Sneha ke saath. Accha chalo hum log chalte hai. Aur haa sagai main jaroor ana...Bye Gud Day!

SF: Gud Day!

All the Officers: Gud Day!

Sachin: Sir par Kavin ne to hume kuchh nahi bola. Aur fir ye Kavin aur Purvi ka ky achakkar hai?

They all are wondering and waiting for Kavin to come...So they can ask him the reason.

At the beach On the rocks...

Kavin and Dushyant are sitting there.

Dushyant: Kavin Kya baat hai pichhle kuch dino se tumhara dimag thikane pe nahi hai ...

Kavin: Sneha wapas aa gayi hai ...

Dushyant: Kya par woh to Australia gayi thi na?

Kavin: Haa par woh ab thik ho gayi hai aur meri uske saath sagai fix ho gayi hai...

Dushyant: Kyaa! Par usme problem kya hai tumhari achhi dost hai college pehle you know each other woh tumse pyaar karti hai aur kya chahiye.

Kavin:(frustratingly): But Damn I dont love her main usse pyaar nahi karta hoon.(he starts crying lightly).

Dushyant: Toh fir mana kyun nahi kar sakte tum. Jis shaadi main tumhari khushi naa ho to e-woh shaadi karke kai zindagiyan kyun barbad kar rahe ho...

Kavin: Uss waade ke wagaise jo maine use ek saal pehle kiya tha...

FLASHBACK:

Kavin is sitting near Sneha's bed in the hospital room. He is holding her hand.

Sneha: Promise karo ki tum mujhe chhod ke kahi nahi jaoge?

Kavin: Main tumse promise karta hoon par tumhe bhi ek promise karna padega. Tum apne parents ke saath waha jaogi jahan woh kahenge aur unki saari baat manogi aur suicide karne ki koshish fir se nahi karogi.?

Sneha: I promise. Main wada karti hoon. Par mere aane ke baad tum mujhse shaadi karoge na?

Kavin: Haa Promise.

And he leaves from there.

FLASHBACK OVER.

Kavin: Aj woh wapas aa gayi hai . Jab ye wada kiya tha tab kabhi nahi socha tha ki meri life main bhi kuchh aisa hoga...

Dushyant: Tu kehna kya chahta hai ?

Kavin: Bas ye ki I Love Purvi...!

Purvi: Kyun aapne aap se jhooth bol rahe ho. Kya mil raha hai tumhe ye sab karke...

Kavin: Purvi tum yahan!?

Purvi came at the time when he said that.

Purvi: Kyun mujhe yahan dekh ke chauk gaye.

Kavin: Purvi aisi koi baat nahi hai. Tum mujhe galat samajh rahi ho.

Purvi: Main tumhe kal tak galat samajh rahi thi. Par aaj acchi tarah se samajh gayi hoon .

They are arguing when Dushyant's phone rings.

Daya: Dushyant tum dono kaha ho?

Dushyant: Sir Juhu main.

Daya: Wah ke pass main ke Aradhna Apts main ek khoon hua hai. Tum log jaldi jau humlogo ko pohochne main tym lagega.

Dushyant: Thik hai Sir. Hum log pohochtain hai.

Kavin: Kya hua Dushyant ?

Dushyant: Daya Sir ka phone aya tha. Hume abhi jaana hi hoga.

Kavin looks at Purvi.

Kavin: Main tumhe sab samjhata hoon par mujhe abhi jaana hai main tumse shaam ko milta hoon bas ye jaan lo ki jo hua he uske liye bas sirf main hi responsible hoon(He says that sadly) and he leaves from there.

Purvi sits there crying and Kavin's voice which says that he loves her, echoes in her ears.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys liked it. Please review. Ill update as soon as possible.<em>


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_Thank You guys for your reviews. And Happy Children's Day to all young writers. :-)_

* * *

><p>Purvi is waiting for Kavin on the beach.<p>

Kavin comes there.

Kavin: Thank God tum yaha aa gayi. Tum nahi janti ki main kitna relieved hu tumhe yaha dekhke.

Purvi: Main yaha tumhare liye nahi aayi. Main bas janna chahti ki tumne aisa kyun kiya...

Kavin looks towards the sea. Tears about to roll down from his eyes...

FLASHBACK...

With Kavin's Narration...

Main aur Sneha college main ek saath padhte the. Sneha college ki one of the most happening girls main se ek thi.  
>Uski dosti ke liye college ke ladke paltu kutta ban jaate the.<p>

Tab humari life sirf ek time-pass hoti thi. Kuchh bhi karne se pehle kabhi bhi sochte nahi the. Par tab hume kya pata tha ki humari aisi hi ek bhool kisiki zindagi aur maut ka faisla ban gayi...

Kavin is in his college with his friends...  
>They are enjoying and doing time-pass when Sneha passes by from there...<br>All look at her and admire her, but Kavin doesn't look interested much.

His friends start teasing him that he has no interest coz he knows ki usse ye ladki kabhi nahi patne wali.

He gets angry and his friends challenge him...

Friend1: Agar tu ye dare jeet le to poori zindagi hum log tere ghulam...

Friend2: Bas tujhe ek kaam karna hai. Tujhe Sneha ko patana hai. Woh agar tere pyaar main pagal ho gayi toh tu jeet gaya.

Kavin: Par main Sneha se pyaar nahi karta fir main kyun use patao.

Friend3: Woh sab hum nahi jaante bas ye bolo ki shart manjoor hai ya nahi. Warna hum samajh lenge ke tum ek darrpok ho...

Kavin: Thik hai manjoor...

Friend1: Kavin yaad rakhna 6 din ladki in...

Kavin: Pagal ho gaye ho kya ise patane main barso lag jayenge...

Friend2: Not so much time. Bol manjoor ya nahi.

Friend3: Jaane de tujhse nahi hoga...

Kavin: Dekh lena jeet ke hi aaonga.

Friends: That the spirit my boy.

Mere dost Ranbir ne mujhe roka tha..

Ranbir: Kavin, ye tu kya kar raha hai in logo ki baaton main aakar kahi tu aisa na kar baithe ki tumhe uske liye zindagi bhar pachchtana pade...

Friends: Ab to bet laga chuka hai ab kuchh nahi ho sakta...

Kavin Narration:

Uss ek bet ne meri hi nahi balki Sneha ki bhi lyf mano jaise khatam hi kardi...

Uss ek bet ne humari zindagi badaldi...

Uss ek bet ne mujhe apne doston ka hero to bana diya par uske jo consequences hue uske wagaise mere saare dost mujhse chhot gaye...

Agar uss din Ranbir ki baat mann leta to aj aisa na hota.

Do din tak apni bet jeetne ke liye strategies sochta raha. Itni strategies jitni maine aj tak CID main bhi sochi.

Fir ek din...

Raat ko Sneha kahi jaa rahi thi. She was alone. Maine apne doston ko mask pehen kar gundey bana ke uske pichhe bheja. Plan ye tha ki woh use chhedenge aur main use bacha loonga. Waisa hi hua. Fir hum jab jaa rahe the tab baarish aane lagi. Aur main romantic ban gaya aur uske aur kareeb gaya.  
>Woh bhi dheere dheere fisalne lagi aur we shared a kiss uske baad maine use ghar chhoda. Dheere Dheere woh mere kareeb ane lage aur finally before the 6th day she was in love with me.<br>I won the bet. Mere dost mere jaise ghulam hi ban gaye. On the seventh day when I went to college, Sneha was already there. She was coming towards me but I ran from there. She didnt stop chasing me. When one day...

Sneha: Tumhe ho kya gaya hai Kavin? Why the hell are you ignoring me.?

Kavin: Dekho Sneha whatever happened in the past few days was just a bet ok. I dont love you...

And I went away...

Kavin woke in the morning and opened the door to take the newspaper and milk... And with it was a small box. He took it and opened it. It had a letter and a bangle of Sneha. It was from Sneha...

Dear Kavin,

Main nahi jaante ki kuchh din pehle hamare beech main jo hua woh kya tha, par main tumse bahot pyaar karti hoon. Aur main tumhare bina nahi jee sakti. Tum pichhle kuchh dino se mujhe bahot ignore kar rahe ho. Agar 7:30 baje tak tum sunrise point nahi pohoche to main niche kud ke apni jaan de dongi...

Yours Lovingly,  
>Sneha...<p>

Kavin's Narration...

Mujhe kuchh samajh nahi aa raha tha ki main kya karo...

Maine ghadi main time dekha it was 7:15. He got ready and ran towards the sunrise point...  
>She was standing there in the cliff.<p>

He went to her.

Kavin: Sneha ye kya majak hai pagal ho gayi ho kya?

Sneha: Haa main pagal ho gayi hoon. I'm mad in love with you. I can't live without you...

Kavin: Sneha main tumse pyaar nahi karta...

Sneha: To thik hai Kavin ab ye dekho.

Sneha takes out a knife and cuts her wrist. Blood starts to drip down. Kavin is horrified to see this. He takes her to the hospital immediately.  
>The doctor saves her.<p>

Maine kai baar use samjhane ki koshish ki par woh nahi samajh pai.  
>Uske dosre suicide attempt ke baad main samajh gaya ki mujhse jaane anjane main kaisi bhool ho gayi thi. Ek aisi galti jiske liye main aj tak pachhta raha hoon.<br>Maine apni galati ko sudhar ne liye uske saath patch up kar liya. Mujhe laga ki waqt ke saath sab kuchh badal jayega. Par main galat tha. Uska pyaar obsession main badal gaya. Main kisi dusri ladki se baat bhi karu to woh suicide pe aa jaati thi. Ek din tang aa kar gusse main maine usse break up kar diya.

Jab ghar pohocha tab pata chala ki usne aur ek baar suicide attempt ki hai...  
>Aur iss baar uski halat kafi serious thi...<p>

Jab main hospital pohocha tab doctor uska treatment kar rahe the...

Doctor ne use age ki treatment ke liye Australia bhej diya... Par jaane se pehle usne mujhse shaadi ka wada liya aur fir woh Australia chali gayi...

Agle saal maine CID join kiya.  
>Apne past se bhagte bhagte main tumse mila. Beetain samay main pichhli baton ko peeche chhoda par tabhi...<p>

He remembers that phone call in the bureau.

Kavin: Haa Maa!

KM: Kavin beta Sneha wapas aa rahi hai!

Kavin: Kya?

KM: Haa beta uski Maa ka phone aya tha.

Kavin: Thik hai Maa...

KM: Thik hai mai rakhti hoon...

Mere dosto ke beech to main hero ban gaya par aapne aap ki nazar main gir gaya.  
>Sneha ki halat janne ke baad Ranbir ne mujhse dosti tod di. Aur main baki saare doston par blame dalta raha fir unse bhi dosti chhut gayi.<p>

FLASHBACK ENDS...

Purvi: Pata nahi main kya kahu. Ek tarah se tumhare saath sahi ho raha hai tumne uske saath ye accha nahi kiya tha... Mera tumhari ya tumhari life se koi lena dena nahi hai. Main jaa rahi hoon.

Kavin: I'm sorry par meri baat samajhne ki koshish karo.

But she walks away with moist eyes and decides to never meet again.

2 days later...

It's 2 days for Kavin's engagement day.  
>All are busy with the decorations and the other work...<p>

Kavin gets call and he leaves immediately.

He goes to the beach. Sneha is already there.

Kavin: Kya hua tumne mujhe yaha itni jaldi aise kyun bulaya?

Sneha: Tum mujhse pyaar karte ho ya nahi?

Kavin: Kya?

Sneha: Do you really love me? Or Are you marrying me just to make up for your mistake?

Kavin: Par tum ye sab kyun puchch rahi ho?

Sneha: To sun marrying me when u Dnt luv mi... Main jaanti hoon dat u luv Purvi.

Kavin: Ye tum kya keh rahi ho?

Sneha tells him that she had heard his conversations with Dushyant and also the one with Purvi...

She was present there hiding.

Sneha: Maine ye baat Misha ki birthday party main notice ki.  
>Aur jab main us din tumhare ghar gayi thi to tumhari room main maine woh locket dekha tha. Main samajh gayi thi ki woh mere liye nahi tha kyun ki agar aisa hota to tum ab tak mujhe ye de dete. Fir maine tumhari aur Dushyant ki baatein suni jab tumne ye confess kiya tha that you love Purvi.<p>

Kavin: It's nothing like that.

Sneha: Kavin don't worry I'll not commit suicide again. Aur Sach main bhul jao us waade ko jo kisiko khush nahi de sakta. Jab iss shaadi se koi khush nahi hai. Aur iss sachchai ko jaan ke to main kabhi yeh shaadi nahi kar sakti.  
>Aur rahi baat ki maine engagement cards chhapne kyun diya coz I wanted some time to make myself ready for this...<br>Now I'm perfectly fine and now go win your love it's ur day go fast.

Kavin:(with Teary moist eyes): I love you Thank You so much tumne mere dil se bahot bada bojh halka kardiya hai!

Sneha: Par maine abhi tak tumhe maaf nahi kiya... Main tumhe tabhi maaf karongi jab tum ye sabit karogi tha gud guy I min agar tumne Purvi ko hamesha khush rakha to hi main tumhe maaf karungi...  
>Aur haa mere liye bhi ek accha sa ladka dhund lena...(smiles with tears in her eyes)..<p>

Kavin hugs her and again asks her..

Kavin: Pakka jau ..Par dusra ladka milne main tym lagega.

Sneha: I know. Now go before I change my mind.

Kavin: Yaa Bye luv u!

He runs towards his car happily. And he rushes towards Purvi's house.

PM(Purvi's Mom): Ji?

Kavin: Hello Aunty!

Tanya comes from behind.

Tanya: Are Kavin tum?

Kavin: Purvi hai?

Tanya: Haa andar hai. Come in..

Kavin goes in to meet Purvi.

PM(to Tanya): Kaun hai ye?

Akash: Are Mom Purvi ka dost hai.

PM: Accha thik hai...

Kavin knocks on Purvi's door.

She opens the door. She is not happy to see him.

Purvi: Maine tumse kaha tha ki mujhe tumse milne ki koi iccha nahi hai.

Kavin: Please ek baar meri baat to suno main tumse bahot pyaar karta hoon. And I wanna marry u...

He narrates everything to Purvi(about his and Sneha's conversation). But she is still angry on him.

Purvi: Mujhe koi farak nahi padta. I don't love u.

She bangs the door and he leaves silently.  
>He walks away with a heavy heart.<br>Tanya talks to Purvi about it. But she is adamant.

Tanya: Purvi woh apni sagai tod ke yahan aaya hai sirf tumhare liye. Why don't you confess your love and say yes!

Purvi: Uska past janne ke baad bhi tum yeh keh rahi ho?

Tanya: Woh sirf uska past tha aur jiska use pachhtawa hai. She knows that he was wrong and he told you everything. If he wanted woh saara blame Sneha pe dalke apne aap ko innocent/begunha sabit kar sakta tha.  
>But he didnt do that u knw y becoz he really loves u and wants to start a fresh life with u without his past troubling him.<p>

Purvi: Par Tanya...

Tanya(interrupting her): What's wrong with you Purvi come on go. Ill drop you there. Come fast.

Finally she agrees.

Purvi: Thik hai chalo. Main thik to lag rahi hoon na.

Tanya: Haa Meri Maa bahot achhi lag rahi ho ab chalo.

And Tanya takes her to Kavin. He is waiting on the road for Purvi.

Tanya drops Purvi there and leaves. Purvi goes towards Kavin.

Purvi: Itni jaldi haar maan gaye... Ek baar bhi fir se pochha nahi.

Kavin turns back... And is delighted to see Purvi!

Kavin:(smiling) Tumne mana kar diya tha na! Bas isiliye...

Purvi: I love you!(with teary eyes)..!

Kavin: I love you too...

He wipes off the tears on her face.

They share a kiss and...

* * *

><p><em>Here's it, our Kevi are together... Love is blossoming. But what happens next. Is love so easy for them or is there something more in their destiny? To know more read the next chap. Ill upload as soon as possible. Please read and review.<em>  
><em>Next chap has something more exciting to take you on a roller coaster ride. ;-P<em>


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Today And Yesterday...**_

_Pari you might understand it in this chap..._  
><em>Guys I know you were very happy with the end of the last chapter but... wait theres something more in their destiny... A turning point...<em>  
><em>Guys remember, the prologue had a twist. Read to know more...<em>

* * *

><p>Recap:<br>They share a kiss and...

And then they go hand in hand towards the endless road...  
>In the background the song 'Meelon Ka Jaise Tha Faansla' song from Love Story 2050 plays...<p>

(_Milon ka jaise tha faasala,_

_sadiyon ka jaise tha raasta_

_Anjaan tha dil ke hona hai kya_

_Phir bhi mujhe lagata hai yeh,_

_hamko toh milana hi tha) - (2)_

_Milon ka jaise tha faasala..._  
><em>Mujhe mera junuun aakhir,<em>

_kaha se hai kaha laaya_

_Jise khaabon mein tha dekha_

_use raahon mein hai paaya_

_Itana na chaaho yuun na saraaho,_

_kal mil na paaye toh jaane kya ho_

_Kabhi na kehana aisa tum,_

_abb tum na hona gum_

_Milon ka jaise tha faasala,_

_sadiyon ka jaise tha raasta_

_Anjaan tha dil ke hona hai kya_

_Phir bhi mujhe lagata hai yeh,_

_hamko toh milana hi tha_

_Milon ka jaise tha faasala..._

_Jo tum dekho toh dil pighale,_

_jo dil pighale najarein jhuke_

_Jhuki najarein toh tan machale,_

_jo tan machale saansein ruke_

_Pura deewaana main ho gaya hoon,_

_paaya tumhein toh main kho gaya hoon_

_Kabhi na kehana aisa tum,_

_abb tum na hona gum_

_Milon ka jaise tha faasala,_

_sadiyon ka jaise tha raasta_

_Anjaan tha dil ke hona hai kya_

_Phir bhi mujhe lagata hai yeh,_

_hamko toh milana hi tha..._)

Blackout...

Some years later...

Present Day...(Flashback Ends...)

Purvi is in her house in her room...  
>She checks the time it's 12:00am. She rushes towards her cupboard and takes out an envelope from beneath her clothes it's dated the same day...<br>She opens it...

Dear Purvi,  
>I'm sure you've opened this letter on the date as given on the envelope...Just Kidding...<br>Teen saal beet gaye... Kaise kate pata bhi nahi chala. Kehte hai ki har relationship main thoda dooriyon ka dose to hona hi chahiye na toh aisa hi sahi. Main jeetna door raha hun tumse utna hi tumhare kareeb aya hoon. Accha woh sab chhodo aj main bahot khush hoon ki hum aj pure 3 saal baad milenge...  
>Mujhe pura yakeen hai ki tum ye letter raat ke 12 baje padhogi.. Jab tum ye letter padhogi rahi hogi tab main apna saman pack karke flight ke time ka intezar kar raha hoga...<br>See You Soon! Bye! Love You!

Yours Loving,

Kavin

That was the letter which Kavin had written.

Purvi's POV: Kabhi kuchh baatein hamare yaadon ke kamare ki itni khidkiyan kholi deta hai ki hum dang reh jaate hai. Purvi opens her cupboard and her drawer, lots of old memories are there. She looks at herself in the mirror she is wearing the locket given to by Kavin. Bahot khoobsoorat hoti hai yeh yaadon ki duniyan. Hamare beetein hue kal ke chhote chhote tookade humari yaadon main hamesha mehfooz rehte hai yaadein meethayi ke dibbe ki tarah hote hai ek baar khula to sirf ek tukda nahi kha paaoge...

Flashback

Kavin at the bureau with all other officers and Purvi.

Kavin: Purvi main zaroor wapas aonga. Mera intezaar karna...

Purvi and the officers: All The Best Kavin.

Purvi(in a teary voice): Jaldi aana!

Kavin(also teary): Haa main jaldi aonga.

They both had a moment of theirs which seemed to be for hours and hours and he finally handed over a letter to her taking a promise from her that she will open it only on the day stated on it.  
>She promised him and kept her promise.<br>He gave her a beautiful locket as his pyaar ki nishani and she had given him a heart bracelet.  
>They all bid good bye to Kavin...<p>

Flashback Ends.

Purvi looks at the clock it's almost 2.  
>Purvi's POV: Chalo Purvi beta jaldi so jao warna subah jaldi nahi uth paogi...<p>

Saying this to herself she goes to sleep, her sweet teddy in her arms...

She wakes up in the morning by the alarm clock and gets ready wearing the beautiful anarkali which she had recently bought for special occasions it was one indeed... She got ready to her best and sat in her balcony waiting for someone.  
>She was lost in her thoughts when a car came up and a girl shouted, " Chalo jaldi uski flight land ho gayi hogi".<p>

She suddenly came out of her trance and saw the car down. She immediately ran downstairs and went out.

Tanya: Ohho! Kya lag rahi ho... Make Up! Special Dress! Uske liye haaaaaa...

Tanya mockingly praises her.  
>Purvi slightly blushes...<p>

They reach the airport in sometime.  
>His parents and a few officers are also there.<p>

KM: Are Purvi beta aa gayi tum. Bahot pyaari lag rahi ho...

Purvi: Thank You!

Till then someone comes from the 'Arrival' gate...

A tall handsome guy in formals(blazer)(looking smart as usual) comes out.  
>Besides him is a girl in a beautiful saree.<p>

They reach the waiting place and the guy is happy see all of his dears there. He looks at Purvi. She is looking beautiful. But his expressions change as he looks at her. He becomes intense...  
>He goes to his parents with the girl and they both touch their feet.<br>He introduces her.

KM: Kavin beta ye kaun hai?

Kavin:Mom, Ye Kirti hai...Meri WIFE. Aur aapki bahu...

(Well guys Sneha's issue was just a little trouble but the most biggest one is still awaiting for them)

All are shocked. And Purvi is heartbroken.  
>She stumbles down but controls herself.<br>Everyone as a formality congratulates them as every knew about Kavin and Purvi...

Purvi(With Teary Eyes): Congratulations Kavin! She looks away towards his Mom.

Purvi: Aunty main chalti hoon. Mujhe kuchh kaam hai.

KM: Are beta thodi der toh ghar chalo...

Purvi: Nahi Aunty fir kabhi aaongi.

She starts walking in other direction.  
>Tanya runs behind her.<p>

Tanya: Purvi chalo main tumhe ghar chhod deti hoon.

Purvi: Nahi Tanya mujhe thoda kaam hai main chali jaaongi mujhe bas akela chhodo.

Purvi is now teary. Tanya is worried about her but prefers to leave her alone for some time as she needed to be alone for a while.  
>Meanwhile Kavin,Kirti and others to go Kavin's house. Tanya leaves from there.<p>

Two days later...

Tanya goes to the airport as Akash is also going to reach from his business trip.  
>Akash comes there and is pleased to see Tanya after sum days...He wonders wers his dear sis...<p>

Akash: Tanya akele hi aa gayi meri pyaari behna kaha hai aur tum kafi pareshan kyun lag rahi ho...

Tanya: Woh actually baat ye hai ki...

Tanya narrates everything what happened that day when Kavin returned

Akash: Usne ye accha nahi kiya agar kisi aur se hi shaadi karni thi toh fir Purvi se vade hi kyun kiye...  
>Tanya mujhe Purvi ke paas le chalo mujhe uske paas jana hai use hamari jaroorat hai.<p>

Tanya: Nahi Akash abhi use thoda akele rehne do use thoda samay do sambhalne na...Woh subah subah kahi chai gayi hai..

Akash: Main janta hoon ki woh kaha gayi hai.  
>Woh Jab hi upset hoti hai hamesha wohi par jaati hai.<p>

Akash and Tanya go to the place where Purvi is sitting. Its the Silver Beach(imaginary). She is sitting on a rock looking towards absolutely nothing and small tears shedding from her eyes...  
>She is wiping her tears when she sees the engagement ring in her hand...<p>

FLASHBACK...  
>In a shopping mall Purvi, Tanya and Purvi's parents are shopping.<p>

Tanya: Aunty ye wala dress Purvi pe kaisa lagega?

PM: Haa Tanya beta ye toh bahot khoobsoorat hai.

Meanwhile Kavin comes there/joins them unnoticed.

Kavin: Haa yaar Tanya ye dress toh engagement ke liye perfect hai.

PM: Tum yaha kab aye.

Tanya: Tumhe yaha ana allowed nahi hai.

Kavin: Are baba main toh yaha se bas gujar raha tha toh app sab ko dekha to socha mil loon...Woh actually maine ye engagement ring kharidi hai bas dekhna chahta tha ki tumhe fit ho rahi hai ya nahi.  
>Ye dekho.<p>

He has bought a beautiful diamond ring for her.

Tanya: Wow Kavin kya baat hai meri dost toh bahot lucky hai...Akash mujhe bhi aisi ek ring chahiye.

Akash: Chalo abhi...

Tanya(happy to hear it): Chalo.

Akash and Tanya go to the jewelry shop.

Kavin: Waise jinke liye ye ring kharidi hai unko ye kaisi lagi..?

Purvi: Bahooooot acchi hai!

Purvi is happy with the ring...

FLASHBACK ENDS.

A tear drops on her ring and slowly it starts raining...

FLASHBACK.

The Engagement Day...

Everyone is present there all the CID Officers are also there everyone is enjoying.  
>Taarika and Shreya enter the scene. Abhijit looks at Taarika. His flirting instincts are awaken. He goes towards Taarika.<p>

Abhijit: Taarikaji aap to badi acchi lag rahi hai aj. Haaye main mar jaawan.

At that time Dr. Salunkhe enters the scene.

Dr. Salunkhe: Aur main kaisa lag raha hoon Abhijit?

Abhijit: Abbbb Aap bhi bahot achce lag rahe ho Sir aisa lag raha hai aapki hi sagai hai.

Dr. Salunkhe: Kya bola tumne (Abhijit runs from there) Are ruko kya hua kaha bhaag rahe ho ..

Dushyant: Are Kavin kisko dhoondh rahe ho?

Kavin: Are yaar kisiko bhi nahi.

Dushyant: Are aa jayegi thoda tayar hone main time to lagega na.

Shreya goes to Daya.

Shreya: Sir aj aap is dress main bahot acche lag rahe hai.

Daya: AA tum bhi aj bahot acchi lag rahe ho.

They all are enjoying and Purvi enters the scene.

Everyone goes towards the stage as it is the engagement time.

They exchange their rings ..

FLASHBACK ENDS

Akash goes towards Purvi.

Akash: Purvi chalo abhi ghar jaate hai bahot bearish hone lagi hai.

Purvi: Maine aisa kya kiya ki mere saath he aisa ho raha hai.

Purvi and Akash hug each other and Purvi cries in his arms. Tanya joins the hug.

Purvi,Akash and Tanya go home. Purvi is heartbroken and she goes to her rooms and closes the door and cries a lot.

At Kavin s house

Dushyant: Kavin ye sab kya hai humne tumse ye umeed nahi ki thi. Who bechari picchle 3 saal se tumhara intezaar kar rahi thi aur aj tum a gaye ho to bhi ye news kam use mafi toh mangte the.

Kavin: Uski zindagi se mujhe koi farak nahi padta hai Dushyant. Main Kirti se pyaar karta hun. Aur maine use shadi kar li.  
>Aur tum to mere dost ho na 3 saal kya ho gaye uske vakil kab se ban gaye.<p>

Dushyant: Baat vakil banne ki nahi hai Kavin.

In that time Kirti comes near Kavin and Dushyant leaves ..

At Purvi s house...  
>Purvi opens her cupboard and takes out all the things that belong to her and Kavin.<br>She is packing all that stuff in a box when an album falls down.  
>She picks it up and opens it...<p>

Its the album of their engagement...  
>Tears fall on the photos...<p>

FLASHBACK...

Engagement Day( Again ):

There's a program on their engagement day ...Organised by all the CID Members...

Misha is the anchor of this program...

Misha: Ladies and Gentlemen presenting to you Kavin's BFFs... ;-P

Dushyant and Sachin start the dance performance. (_On "Wah Wah Ramji Jodi Kya Banai" from " Hum Aapke Hain Kaun"_)...

Misha: Ye to tha ladke walon ka dance. Ab jalwa dikhane aa rahi hai hamari meethi chhuri ladkiyan Taarika aur Shreya...

Shreya and Taarika give a beautiful dance performance on _Desi Girl From Dostana_. Misha also joins them( "_Cross dressed as a boy like she did Pyaar Kii Yeh Ek Kahaani_")

Misha: Ye tha hum ladkiyon ka jalwa... Aur dil tham ke baith jaiye kyun ki ab Kavin aur Purvi ki love story ka live demonstration dene ke liye aa rahe hai.

Suddenly the lights are out and a spot light first falls on Kavin and Purvi and then on someone on the stage. Its a girl. She has her back towards the audience. A guy enters the scene. He is Sachin.

Sachin(looking towards the girl): Tujhe dekha to ye jana sanam pyaar hota hai deewana sanam. Pyaar hota hai deewana sanam.

He walks towards the girl...

Sachin: Ab yaha se kahan jaye hum. Teri baahon main marr jaye hummm...

The girl looks at Sachin. They are just an inch away from each other.  
>And Sachin is about to move a bit closer and the girl turns away and says...<p>

Girl: Nahi nahi abhi nahi thoda karo intezaar...

Oooops The girl is non other than our dear Dushyant cross dressed as a girl.

Sachin: Purvi, Main tumse bahot pyaar karta hoon.

Purvi(Dushyant): Kavin, main bhi tumse bahot pyaar karti hoon...(she is nervous and looks away)

Kavin(Sachin): Agar tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho to isme sharmane wali kaunsi baat hai? To Will u marry mi?

Kavin(Sachin) kneels down and takes out a ring.

Purvi(Dushyant)(excited): Yessss...

A love song...

(Tum Hi Ho From Aashiqui 2)

(_Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte Tere bina kya wajood mera (x2)_

_Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa_

_Kyunki tum hi ho Ab tum hi ho Zindagi ab tum hi ho Chain bhi, mera dard bhi Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho_

_Tera mera rishta hai kaisa Ik pal door gawara nahi _

_Tere liye har roz hai jeete Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi _

_Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina Har saans pe naam tera_

_Kyunki tum hi ho Ab tum hi ho Zindagi ab tum hi ho _

_Chain bhi, mera dard bhi Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho_

_Tumhi ho... Tumhi ho..._

_Tere liye hi jiya main Khud ko jo yun de diya hai _

_Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala _

_Tere saath mera hai naseeb juda Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm.._

_Kyunki tum hi ho Ab tum hi ho Zindagi ab tum hi ho.._

_Chain bhi, mera dard bhi Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho (x2)_)

Everyone applauds but turn into laughter. They are laughing madly. Everyone enjoys the act a lot..

Sachin: Thank You ki aap logo ko ye Kavin aur Purvi acche lage.

Dushyant: Thank You! Kavin this one was for you...

Misha: Humare Kavin aur Purvi to bade pyaare the ab iss show ko age badhate hai and its time for our cute couple ka dance...Presenting to you...Kavin and Purvi..

Kavin and Purvi enter the scene.  
>Spotlight falls on them... They start a romantic dance on (<em>Suno Na Sangamarmar from Youngistan<em>)

Everyone enjoys their performance...

FLASHBACK OVER!

Purvi closes the album and cries bitterly. She takes a box and fills it with all her gifts which Kavin had given to her. She goes to the window and sits looking at the blank sky...

Here's it again separation. But dont be sad guys Ive mentioned its a Kevi love story just its taking some time for them to be together. There's a secret which only Kavin knows about the marriage.  
>It will be unfolded soon. Guys the title its says. Is it really a simple love story.? Its like their love it tested...<br>It was so funny to imagine Dushyant and Sachin in that look especially when I was watching CID and Sachin was there in the episode... ;-P


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Kavin Ya Purvi!**_

_Piyu, right har love story main judaai to hoti hi hai na... :-) But dont worry guys hope for the best ;-P_

* * *

><p>In the morning someone rings the bell of Kavin's house...<br>Kavin's Mom opens the door.

KM: Are Purvi beta tum yaha itni subah subah? Kaisi ho tum?

By looking at Purvi, Kavin's Mom understood that her question was useless.  
>Purvi's eyes were badly swollen. It was clear that she was crying the whole night...<p>

Purvi: Main thik hoon Aunty.

KM: Are beta undar aa jao..

Purvi: Ji Aunty...

KM: Aao baitho, main pani laati hoon.

Purvi goes in. She has a big box in her hand..Meanwhile Kavin comes there..

Kavin: Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

KM: Ye kaisa sawaal hai Kavin. Lagta hai tum tameez bhi bhool gaye.

Kavin: Mujhe koi farak nahi padta mom..

And he is about to leave when Purvi stops him..

Purvi: Ek minute Kavin..Main yahan tumse milne nahi aayi hoon. Maine us din aunty ko kaha tha ki main aaongi sirf isliye ayi hoon. Main apne kiye huye waade rakh ti hoon unhe kabhi todti nahi hoon..  
>Aur ha aa hi rahi thi to socha tumhe tumhari shaadi ka gift de do.<p>

Kavin looks at her confused..?

Purvi takes the box to him and hands it over..

Purvi: Have a Happy Married Life and Congratulations...!

Kirti is looking all this from a corner..

Kavin: (In a serious tone) Ye kya hai?

Purvi(weakly smiling): Tumhara marriage gift.

Kavin opens it. It has all the memories of him and Purvi. Some gifts which he gave to her etc. She takes out her engagement ring and hands it over to Kavin and breaks all her ties with him.

Kavin(angrily): What the hell is all this? Aur apna kachra tum mere ghar kyun la rahi ho?

Purvi: Ye Mera kachra nahi hai ye woh cheeze hai jo tumne mujhe di thi aur ye hamare engagement ki ring. Ab Jab tum hi mere nahi rahe to main is ring ka kya karu...

Kavin: Toh main in cheezo ka kya karu.

Till he says that Purvi turns away and walks towards the door. She is about to step out of the door when he stops her. He is holding her one arm tightly...and looking furiously at her.

Kavin: Tumhe kya lagta hai ki tumhare in aasuon se main pighal jaonga? Nahi! Mujhse jitna door reh sakti ho utna door raho. Mere ya mere family ke kisi bhi member se milne ki koshish bhi mat karna warna anjaam bahot bura hoga. Samjhi tum. Just Stay Away From Me!

Purvi: Mujhe tumhare paas ane ka koi shouk nahi hai. Mujhe tumhare ya (looking at Kirti) tumhare family se milne ki koi iccha nahi hai aur tum bhi mere samne mat aana...

Saying that she leaves from there and goes home.

She straight way goes to her room and locks herself and cries a lot. Akash sees this and understands it that she had been to Kavin's house and something much has happened.  
>Akash is unable to bear his sister's pain and goes to Kavin's house.<p>

KM: Are Akash beta kya hua kya baat hai.

Akash: Aunty Kavin kaha hai?

Kavin comes there. Akash pounces on him and gives him a tight punch on his face. They almost end up in a fight when KF comes there to stop them.

KF tries to stop them it becomes difficult their handfight stops but Akash showers him with his words.

Akash: Halat dekhi hai tumne Purvi ki pichhle 3 saal se sirf tumhara intezaar kar rahi thi woh Kavin. Kya kami thi usme? Aur agar isi se shaadi karni thi toh fir ye engagement ka natak kyun. Woh Sneha samajhdar thi jo Usne tumhe chhod diya.

Kavin: Dekh Akash mujhe tujh se aur tumhari behen se koi matlab nahi hai tu ja sakte hai.

Main tere saath tameez se pesh aa raha hoon iska ye matlab nahi ki tum kuchh bhi bologe.

Dushyant enters. He understands the situation and goes towards Akash.

Dushyant: Akash tum chalo isse ladhke koi fayda nahi hum apni hi energy waste kar rahe hai(while looking at Kavin).

Dushyant goes to Kavin and gives him a letter.

Kavin: Ye kya hai?

Dushyant: Khud open kar ke dekh..Unfortunately tumhe wapas Bureau join karna hai..

Kavin: Thank You..

Dushyant leaves from there with Akash.  
>They are standing outside Kavin's house.<p>

Akash: He deserves it. He deserves more beating than I did. You shouldn't have stopped me...

Dushyant: I stopped you to save you.

Akash: What do you mean by that?

Dushyant: Akash, Kavin ek senior CID Officer hai. Agar tum use aur maarte toh woh tumhe ek CID Officer pe hamla karne ke liye giraftar karta...

Akash: Shayad tumne thik hi kaha hoga.

ACP Sir comes there.

ACP Sir: Nahin Dushyant mujhe nahi lagta ki woh aisa kuchh karega kyun ki kahi na kahi woh janta hai ki uske karan ye sab ho raha hai...  
>Main chalta hoon. Are Haa btw how's Purvi?<p>

Akash: She's fine par abhi bhi room main raat bhar roti rehti hai khana peena bhi kam kardiya hai...

ACP Sir: Khyal rakhna uska aur jaldi wapas office join kare to accha hoga...

By saying this he leaves towards Kavin's house...

At the bureau...

Sachin: Ye sab kya ho raha hai Dushyant? Kavin ne aisa kyun kiya. Woh jabse aya hai all has changed..

Dushyant: Uske baare main pls dont talk in front of me. Maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki mera dost aisa nikle ga..

Shreya and Daya enter meanwhile..

Daya: Kya baat hai aj tum dono kafi serious lag rahe ho aur baki sab kaha hai..?

Daya and Shreya were on holiday and they had just returned to the bureau. They knew nothing about what happened in these two-three days.

Dushyant: Are kuchh nahi Sir. Waise aap ka trip kaisa tha ?

Daya: Mera trip to bahot accha tha iska mujhe nahi maloom..

Shreya: Sir ye aap kya keh rahe hai(she blushes)..Mera bhi bahot accha tha..

Our Dareya got married few months back.

Shreya: Par Sir kya hua aj itni shanti kyun hai?

Sachin: Kavin wapas aa gaya hai..

Daya: Kya toh fir isme dukhi hone ki kya baat hai. Yeh to badi khushi ki baat hai ki hamara Kavin wapas aa gaya hai..

Shreya: Matlab to aur ek shaadi ki tayari hogi na Kavin aur Purvi ki?..(excitedly)..

Dushyant: Nahi Shreya aisa nahi hoga...(sadly)..

Shreya: Matlab main kuchh samjhi nahi..?

Daya: Haa Dushyant tum kehna kya chahte ho?

Dushyant: Kavin, shaadi karke aya hai..

Daya: Kya(shocked)!

Sachin: Haa Sir. Kavin ne shaadi kar li hai kisi Kirti naam ki ladki se.

Shreya: Kya Purvi yeh sab janti hai?

Dushyant: Haa Purvi ko sab kuchh pata hai. Uski halat bahot kharaab hai..

Daya: Ek minute Sachin shayad kuchh majboori aa gayi hogi..

Dushyant: Kavin ka Purvi ke saath bartav dekh ke ye confirm hai ki woh ab ek bahot hi khudgarz ladka ban gaya hai.. Sirf apne baare main sochne wala..

Shreya: Mujhe lagta hai ki hume Purvi se milne jaana chahiye..

Daya: Haa Shreya hum log shaam ko uske ghar chalte hain..

They get a case and they start working on it...

In the evening Shreya and Daya go to meet Purvi...

Akash: Are Sir aap aaye na..

Daya: Hello Akash, Purvi kaise hai..

Akash signals them towards her room..

Shreya: Daya main use lekar aati hoon.

Shreya goes to Purvi's room.

Purvi: Are Shreya tum yaha? Kaisi ho aur tumhara trip kaisa raha?

Shreya: Main thik hoon aur mera trip bhi bahot accha tha. Chalo Daya bhi aye hai tumse milne ke liye..

Purvi goes out with Shreya...  
>Daya looks at Purvi. Its visible how much she is suffering..<p>

Daya: Purvi, kaisi ho tum?

Purvi: (smiles) Main thik hoon. Aap kaise ho?

Daya: Main bhi thik hoon. Aao humare saath baitho thodi der tumhe bhi accha lagega..

PM: Tum log baatein karo main chaai lekar aati hoon.

Shreya: See We've brought this for you...

Shreya shows her the gifts she had brought for her from her trip. They are very beautiful. They enjoy. Purvi is feeling a bit light and happy.

Shreya and Daya leave after sometime. Dushyant comes to meet Purvi..and knocks the door of her room.

Purvi opens the door..

Purvi(wipes her tears): Are Dushyant aao na kaise ho tum... Aj itni raat ko yaha.

Dushyant: Kiske liye pretend kar rahi ho tum Purvi? Use jo karna tha usne kar liye. Par uske liye tum apni zindagi kyun kharab kar rahi ho?

Tumhare aisa karne se use kya farak padega. He has his wife. He has a life. But now you have to select your past or your present.

Purvi: Tum kehna kya chahte ho ?

Dushyant: Use dikha do ki tumhe bhi usse koi farak nahi padta. Show him that you dont care about him. Move ahead. Gear up. Cheer up. Kal se office jana start kardo. Chalo main jaata hoon. Kal bureau bhi toh jaana hai...Bye... See you soon.

Purvi: Ok Bye...(smiles)

Dushyant leaves. Purvi sits there thinking about what Dushyant had said.

Purvi's POV: Shayad Dushyant sahi keh raha hai. Jab use koi farak nahi padta toh mujhe kyun koi farak padna chahiye...

Next Day...

At the bureau,

Kavin reports to the bureau after 3 years...

Kavin: Hello Sir Gud Morning...

ACP Sir: Gud Morning Kavin, Welcome back!

The door of the bureau opens and a girl comes in.

Dushyant: Are Purvi aa gayi tum?

Purvi: (she smiles) Haa Dushyant. Kisi ke karan main kyun ghar pe rahu.(looks at Kavin).

Purvi had joined CID Officer some months after Kavin had gone..She was taking CID Training when she met Kavin. She wanted to give him a surprise.  
>Kavin was indeed surprised to her there.<p>

Kavin: Tum yahan. Tum mera peecha kyun nahi chhodti.

Dushyant: Uski life se tumhe koi matlab nahi hai. Woh ek CID Officer hai.

Kavin: Maine tumhe nahi puchha main usse baat kar raha hoon.

Dushyant: To tameez se baat karo ye CID Bureau hai tumhara ghar nahi..

The situation is heating up when Purvi jumps in to stop it. But in vain.

ACP Sir: Ye sab kya ho raha hai? Kavin, Dushyant CID ke honhaar Officers aur aise ladh rahe ho.. Agar ye sab Chitrole ne dekha hota to kehta...

DCP: To kya kehta..

DCP Chitrole comes from behind..

DCP: Are bhai chup kyun ho gaye ...Saap songh gaya kya.. Achha main keh hi deta hoon To main kehta Kavin shabbas tumne jo ye mission pura kiya hai uske liye..Head Office ne tumhe increment de diya hai..  
>Chalo main chalta hoon..<p>

And saying this he leaves..

ACP Sir: Thank God usne kucch suna nahi. Warna mere sir pe aa ke baithta.. Kaam pe lag jao chup chap.

Purvi is standing at a table doing some work.

Kavin: Purvi, tumhare samne jo blue file hai woh pass karo.

She doesnt respond..

Kavin: Purvi, Woh file pass karo..

Purvi: (angrily) Kaun si wali.

Kavin: Main dusri baar bol raha hoon wo blue wali...(without looking at her.)

Purvi: SIR. Woh file aapke hi paas hai. Woh dekhiye uss table pe..

Kavin looks at the table near him the file is on it.  
>Dushyant sees this and starts laughing.. Kavin bangs the file and leaves..Purvi smiles looking at Dushyant..<p>

After sometime..

Dushyant is talking to Purvi. Kavin enters he sees it.

Kavin: Pankaj un dono ko jaake bata do ki yeh Bureau hai koi garden ya park nahi.

Dushyant hears it and gets irritated.

Dushyant: Pankaj use ye bata do ki yaha bina baat kiye kaam nahi hota..

Pankaj: Sir aap dono mujhe pls is sab main mat ghasseto main chala..

Pankaj gets busy with his work..

Kavin: Purvi woh evidence lake do.

Purvi(irritated): Main tumhari naukar nahi hoon jo har kaam karne ko bol rahe ho khud lelo tumhare yaha par hi us drawer main hain.

Kavin: Tameez se baat karo main tumhara senior hoon.

Purvi: To senior ho to seior ki tarah bartav bhi aana chahiye. Seniors apne juniors ke sath aisa behave nahi karti..Dushyant Sir bhi to mere senior hain par woh apna kaam khud karte hain.

Kavin goes to Purvi.

Kavin: Now ull teach me how to behave. Accha hua I left u..

Purvi is very hurt to hear that.  
>Dushyant gets very angry on Kavin.<p>

Dushyant: Kavin how dare you talk like that to Purvi?

They both again end up in a fight..When Purvi stops them. Purvi and Dushyant go to the terrace.

Purvi: Sir pls ap is tarah roz roz mere liye usse mat ladhiye. Aap khamakha apna mood kyun kharaab kar rahe hai..

Dushyant: To main kya karo woh jis tarah tumse baat karta hain tumharae saath jaise woh behave karta hai main kaise shaant baithu..

Kavin is listening it from behind the door. A tear rolls down from his eye.

Dushyant: Woh bahot badal gaya hai.. He is no more the same Kavin whom I knew ,who was my best friend...

Purvi: I know Sir. But what can we do..

At the Bureau...

Kavin and Dushyant are ignoring each other..The atmosphere is quite heated up.

Freddie(to Sachin): Sir, kab tak aisa chalta rahega. Agar yehi hota raha toh pata nahi kya hoga..

Sachin: Chinta mat karo Freddie dheere dheere sab thik ho jayega...

Pankaj: Sir mere pass ek idea hai teeno ko ek kamre main band kardo sab thik ho jayega..

Freddie: Teeno?

Pankaj: Sir, Purvi, Kavin Sir, aur Dushyant Sir...(laughs).

Freddie: Fir toh Pankaj woh deewar fir se construct karni padegi.

Pankaj: Woh kyun Sir.

Freddie: Kyun ki agar issi tarah us kamre main ye dono ladne lage to unhe rokne ke liye koi nahi hoga aur fir unki ladai main ye deewar hi gir jayegi..

Sachin: Nahi Freddie waise Pankaj ye accha idea hai. Lets try!(he gives a mocking look)...

* * *

><p><em>What happens next? Does Sachin really lock them up in a room? Do they sort out their differernces? Does Purvi forgive Kavin?<em>  
><em>Read to know more...Ill update soon... ;-P Sorry Dareya fans cudnt add anythng much on Dareya or their wedding...<em>


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Nock Jhock**_

_Thanx a lot for your reviews..Sorry for late update was a bit busy...Well this one has some Kevi scenes.._

* * *

><p>The phone rings and Sachin picks it up.<br>A murder has taken place on a road. Kavin, Freddie and Shreya go to investigate.

Dushyant and Purvi are in the bureau. Dushyant is worried about Purvi. Afterall in these three years Dushyant has got a best friend. Purvi notices it and goes to him.

Purvi: Kya baat hai Dushyant kuchh pareshan lag rahe ho?

Dushyant: Jiski dost pareshan ho woh kaise shant reh sakta hai...

Purvi: Main thik hoon Dushyant...

Purvi's phone rings...

Purvi: Haa Misha!

Misha: Mere paas na ek solid idea hai uss kameene ko jalane ka use trouble karne ka...

Purvi: Tu kya bol rahi hai Misha

Misha: Tu Dushyant ko phone de.

Purvi hesitates but gives the phone to Dushyant.

Dushyant: Haa Misha bolo...

Dushyant and Misha talk about something and the phone cuts.

Purvi: Kya hua kya kaha usne..?

Dushyant whispers something into her ears and she is confused.

Purvi: Tum dono pagal to nahi ho gaye na? Ye kya.. Kaisa idea hai..

Dushyant: Kafi effective hai..

Purvi: And what will it change. He is married now.

Dushyant: Come on don't loose hope aisa samajh ki Kirti ek Daayan hai aur woh tumhare Kavin ko wash main kar rahi hai. You have to save him...

Kavin returns to the bureau after d case.

Purvi sees him coming. She starting talking to Dushyant playfully.

Purvi: Waise Dushyant aj shaam ko tum kya kar rahe ho?

Dushyant: Kuchh nahi kyun?

Purvi: Woh actually Mom Dad baher gaye hai aur Akash Tanya bhi dinner pe jaa rahe hai.. Kyun na aj hum dinner pe jaye aise hi...

Dushyant: Waise bhi mujhe bahot bor ho raha hai mere bhi ghar pe aj koi nahi hai. Main bhi aisa hi kuchh soch raha tha.

Sachin understands their plan and gets involved in it...

Sachin: Haa woh Mira Rd pe naya restaurant khula hai accha hai woh... Ive been there two-three times..

Dushyant: Kajal ke saath?(mockingly)

Sachin: Haa ... Kya nahi re doston ke saath.

All start laughing. Purvi also tries to laugh.  
>Getting frustrated by this Kavin leaves from there and bangs the door. Meanwhile Daya enters..<p>

Daya: Kya hua ye itna ghusse main kyun chala gaya.

Sachin: Shayad apni galati ka ehsaas ho gaya hoga use.

Dushyant: Nahi Sachin. Itni jaldi haar manne walon mainse nahi hai woh.

He notices that Purvi is again teary.

Daya: Purvi, I know usne sahi nahi kiya. Par for him dont stop living your life. Of course it will take sometime..

ACP Sir enters till then..

ACP Sir: Purvi, Dushyant tum log Forensic Lab jau aur pata lagao ki Salunkhe ko kuchh mila bhi hai ya abhi tak laash ki taarif hi kar raha hai...

Dushyant and Purvi leave for the FL..  
>As they go, Daya goes to ACP Sir's cabin...<p>

Daya: Sir kya ye sab thik hai? Mera matlab hai ki Kavin ke aane ke baad jo hua hai usse hamari team divide nahi honi chahiye.

ACP Sir: Tum chinta mat karo Daya. Yaad karo humne aisi kai musibaton ka samna kiya hai..

Forensic Lab..

Dushyant and Purvi enter..

Dushyant: Kya baat hai Salunkhe sahaab aj badi jaldi laash ki taarife ho gayi...Ab kuchh hume bhi baatayiye.

Dr. Salunkhe: Are aj sirf tum dono hi aaye tumhare love guru nahi aaye?

Dushyant: Love Guru?

Salunkhe: Are bhai Abhijit sahab nahi aaye kya mera dimaag khane.

Someone enters from behind.

Abhijit: Mujhe pata hi tha ke aap mujhe yaad kar rahe honge isiliye subah se hicchhkiya aa rahi hai to socha ek baar mil aao.

Salunkhe: Main jaanta hoon ki aap yaha kiske liye aaye hai..(he notices Abhijit looking at Taarika and saying something ishaaro ishaaro main). Abhijit sahaab ghar pe waqt nahi milat lagta hai aapko baatein karne ke liye?

Abhijit: Ab kya kare Sir, inke Boss inhe kaam main itna uljha dete hai ki jab tak ye ghar ati hai main so jata hoon .

Dushyant: Sir Sir hum log point pe aye please warna ACP Sir aa jayenge.

Abhijit: Haa Kya Sir aapne baaton main faasa diya. Ab bataiye kya keh rahi hai ye laash.

Salunkhe: Laash keh rahi hai ki uski maut goli se nahi hui hai...

Abhijit: Kya goli lagne se nahi hui hai. Ye aap kya keh rahe hai iss ladki ko goli lagi hai logon ne gun firing ki awaz suni hai fir bhi aap aisa keh rahe hai...fir se check kijiye.

Salunkhe: 3 baar check kar chuki hai aap ki dharampatni ji . Par 3no baar yahi result aya hai.

( Abhijit and Taarika are married now finally)...

Taarika: Haa Abhijit is ladki ki maut goli lagne se nahi hui. Kyun use jab goli lagi she was already dead.

Dushyant: Kya fir kaise hui hai uski maut.

Taarika: Zeher se.

Purvi: Zeher se magar iske shareer main zeher gaya kaise.

Salunkhe: Khane ke zariye. Koi isse pichhele don-tin din se khaane main zeher de raha hai...

Abhijit: Fir toh yeh uske ghar jaake hi pata chalega..

Dushyant: Par Sir agar ye zeher se marne wali thi to fir koi ise goli kyun marega?

Abhijit: Iss case main ek nahi balki do khooni hai ek ko shayad pata hi nahi tha ki use zeher diya jaa raha hai...Chalo..

Scene shifts to Sachin, Kavin and Freddie outside a house they are ringing the bell but no response from inside.

Freddie: Sir tod dete hai darwaza.

Sachin: Accha go ahead show ur skills.

Freddie: Abb nahi Sir main nahi main hamesha darwaza todne jaata hoon aur koi use khol deta go ahead.  
>Sachin: Kavin tum try karna chahoge?<p>

Kavin: Peechhe hato tum sab.(Dushyant and Purvi's dinner convo comes to his mind and he gets angry and breaks the door forcefully.)

Sachin: Are Waah Chalo!

They enter the house. A fowl smell is coming. Kavin goes to a room.

Kavin: Oh My God.. Sachin, Freddie ji jaldi aao yaha par ek laash hai..

Freddie takes photographs of the laash and Sachin starts to examine it. Kavin is looking around for saboot...  
>He finds an earring there. They send the laash to the FL..<br>And then go back to bureau..That day's work is over.

Dushyant and Purvi go directly to the restaurant.

On way,  
>Purvi's phone rings.<p>

Purvi: Ha Misha kaha pe...Hmm...The Blue Hill Restaurant main.?...Kirti ke saath candle light...Okk now wait and watch what we do...

The phone ends..

Dushyant: The Blue Hill.. Lets go.

They reach at The Blue Hill Restaurant. Kavin and Kirti are there. Dushyant and Purvi take the nearby. Kavin sees them coming and gets irritated. Kirti also sees them..

Kirti: Kavin, tum unpe dhyan mat do tum yaahan mere saath aye ho so lets njoy..

Kavin: I know Im sorry par mujhe uski shakal bhi nahi dekhni.

Purvi and Dushyant ignore them and start talking to each other.

Kavin is looking at them. Dushyant sees this and holds Purvi's hand. Its quite uncomfortable for both of them but they act..  
>Kavin gets more irritated and acts as if he doesn't care..<br>After sometime Kavin and Kirti leave the restaurant..

Purvi goes home after the dinner...

She sits on her bed and starts crying bitterly. She is very hurt by Kavin's behaviour towards her.

The night ends..Some more days same thing goes on, when one day...

ACP Sir: Ek purana mujrim wapas aa gaya hai. Friday ko sheher main ek badi party hai waha kuch clue mil sakta hai. Kavin, Purvi tum dono disguise main waha jaoge.

Kavin: Sir, Main Purvi ke saath nahi jaonga. Aap kisi aur ko bhejiye. Nahi toh main Kirti ke saath chala jaata hoon.

ACP Sir: Its an order...

Kavin leaves from there. Purvi also goes out. Dushyant goes to ACP Sir.

Dushyant: Sir aap ne aisa kyun kiya main chala jata Purvi ke saath.

ACP Sir: Jab tak Kavin aur Purvi aapne differences sort out nahi karte is bureau ka environment aisa hi rahega sirf isiliye maine un dono ko bheja hai.

Dushyant: Par Sir un dono ki behes main kahi woh mujrim na bhaag jaye.

ACP Sir: Dont worry Chinta mat karo aisa kuchh nahi hoga. Woh dono zimmedar CID Officers hai. They know their duties very well...

Dushyant agrees with him..  
>And then he walks away..<p>

At the Party, Purvi is dressed beautifully in a saree and Kavin in a blazzer.  
>Both are looking perfectly made for each other.<p>

They are standing looking around for clues. Dushyant calls Purvi.

Dushyant: Party main sab thik hain na uss khadus ne kuchh bola toh nahi?

Purvi: Nahi Sir dont worry khadus filhaal statue banke khade hai..

Kavin hears that.

Kavin: Purviji, mujhe laga tha ki hum yaha par case ke silsile main aye hain...

Purvi: Ill call u later..

Dushyant: Thik hain take care..Bye..

Purvi: Bye..

Kavin gets Kirti's call and starts talking to her.

Purvi: Sir aap ne hi thodi der pehle kaha tha ki hum yaha par case ke silsiley main aye hain..

She signals at his phone..

After sometime..

Purvi: Ye ayega bhi ya nahi. Tab tak mujhe inke saath ruk na padega..Ise jhelna mushkil hi nahi namumkin hai..

Kavin: Kuch kaha tumne..?

Purvi: Maine nahi toh aap ko kuch galat faime huyi hogi ya fir haa aapke kaan bhaj gaye honge..

Kavin: Very funny..Thoda intezaar karna sikho mujrim hamare bulane se nahi aata hai. Ki humne bola aa jao ki aa gaya..

A Lady comes there and asks them..

Lady: Aap log kaun hai..

Kavin: Ji humlog C...

Purvi interrupts him..

Purvi: Ji humlog Ketan ji ke mehmaan hai..

Lady: Ohh lagta hai tum dono ki nayi nayi shaadi hui hai..God Bless You!

Purvi blushes..

Purvi: Ji Thank You Aunty...

The Lady leaves from there..

Kavin: Meri aur tumse shaadi My God Kya zamana aa gaya hai..

Purvi: Mujhe koi shauk nahi hai aapse shaadi karne ka..

The party is over but the mujrim doesnt come..

Kavin: Puri Party tumhe bardaasht kiya par woh mujrim kameena kahi aya hi nahi..

Purvi: Shayad use pata chala honga ki hum log aane waale hai...

After the Party...  
>Kavin and Purvi are walking towards the parking when Purvi stumbles..Kavin holds her they look into each others eyes and Purvi remembers the first time he had saved her 3 years back and becomes emotional.<br>He leaves her and says

Kavin: Tumhare ye bahane ab nahi chalenge bahot purane ho chuke hai.

Purvi: Tumhe ho kya gaya hai. Aise kyun behave kar rahe ho?

Kavin: Behave ur self Senior ho main tumhara. Aur maine kaha tha na Stay Away From Me. Pata nahi ACP Sir ne mujhe tumhare saath kyun bheja. Pankaj ke saath bhejte to bhi chalta tha.

Purvi: To fir aye hi kyun ?Ana hi nahi chahiye tha. Main Dushyant ke saath aa jati.

Kavin: Haa Haa badi ayi.

Purvi: Pata nahi kis museebat main fas gayi.

Kavin stops the car.

Kavin: Utaro gadi se

Purvi: Kya?

Kavin: I said get out. Itna hi problem hai to meri gadi main kyun baithi ho.

Purvi: Haa thik hai chali jaungi. Mujhe tumhari koi zaroorat nahi hai.

Kavin moves away.

Purvi: Meri hi mati maari gayi thi ki main aa gayi. Ek to heels main chalna itna mushkil hai upar se koi auto ya taxi bhi nahi hai...

She is walking on the road uncomfortably and lonely.

She doesnt know that a khatra is waiting for her. Someone gives a signal to a group of goons.  
>They start following her and in a few minutes surround her.<p>

They start misbehaving with her. She is about to take out her gun but remembers that its in her purse in Kavin's car also her phone is not with her. She has no weapon for self defence its difficult for her for a hand fight as she is wearing a saree. She is thinking something to do and is about to remove her sandle when a goon almost attacks her but is stopped by a hand. Purvi looks up. Its Kavin. He starts to fight away the goons. Seeing this Purvi gets Himmat and starts hitting them with her heels.  
>They fight them off but meanwhile Kavin gets injured. The goons run away.<br>Kavin and Purvi run towards the car. Purvi opens the driver side door and sits on the driver seat.

Kavin: Oh Hello thats my car and I cant let u drive it.

Purvi: Tumhe chot lagi hai isliye ill drive.

Kavin: Fir se tum Kitni baar kahu Sir kaho mujhe.

Purvi: SIR aap aa rahe ho ya main jaoo.

He sits in the car. Kavin starts murmuring something.

Kavin: Driver gadi hospital le chalo.

Purvi: Driver nahi hoon tumhari tameez se baat karo warna utro.

Kavin: Meri gadi hai main kyun utro. Tum utro. Are ye kis raaste pe jaa rahi ho?

Purvi: Chhup rahiye ap mujhe concentrate karne do...

Kavin: Purvi ...

Purvi: Kya hai?

Kavin: Kuch nahi chalo..

She goes to her house as it is near than the hospital.

Kavin: Ye tum mujhe apne ghar kyun lekar aai ho.

Purvi: Kyun ki hospital se jyada ye nazdeek tha. Ab chalo chup chap.

He follows her..Kirti calls him.

Kavin: Haa dear bolo...Nahi main nikal gaya hoon...Haa thodi der main pohoch jaunga...haa baba pakka ...haa tum so jao..

Purvi hears it and her confidence falls down her eyes become watery. But she controls herself.

Kavin: Purvi waha tumhara bhai to nahi hai na warna fir se woh mujhpe kud padega iss baar ill not spare him.

Purvi: Mere bhai ke baare main kuchh mat kehena warna accha nahi hoga...

Kavin and Purvi enter the house. There's no one in the house. Purvi goes inside to bring the first aid. She comes out with it and starts helping him.

Kavin: Ghar pe koi nahi to...mere pass gun hai,chaku bhi hai...

Purvi: Tum pagal ho?

Kavin: Main injured ho ghar pe koi nahi hai to kise pata kaun kya kare..

Purvi angrily pushes him and he gets hurt.

Purvi: Khud hi lagao..

She goes in to make Coffee for them. Meanwhile Kavin looks at the wall. It had a photo of Purvi and Kavin's engagement photograph with all the officers. His eyes become moist. Purvi comes till then with two coffee cups.

Kavin: Iss coffee main kuchh milaya to nahi na?

Purvi bangs the coffee cup and

Purvi: Mat piyo. Tum se to baat karna hi bekaar hai.

After sometime Kavin goes home and Purvi sits on the sofa looking at the photo, tears running down her cheeks. She sleeps there on the sofa.

At the bureau next morning...

ACP Sir: Are Kavin tumhare haath ko kya hua.?

Kavin looking at Purvi...

Kavin: Sir ek billi ne kaat liya...

Freddie: Billi?

Kavin: Haa Sir Ek jungli billi thi...

ACP Sir: Purvi kya hua ?

Purvi narrates the night's incident to ACP Sir.

Dushyant: Tum thik to ho na? (angrily)Abhi pata lagata hoon ki woh log kaun hai. Aur Kavin tumhare hote hue ye sab kuch. Sir maine aap ko kaha tha ki ise Purvi ke saath mat bhejna ye kuchh gadbad kar ke hi rahega...

Kavin: Maine pata laga liye hai ki woh log kaun the ...Woh log pakde gaye hai..

Nikhil enters the scene..

Nikhil: Sir woh log chhote mote gundey hai woh log bas sharab pe key tamasha kar rahe the..

Sachin enters the scene...Kajal accompanies him..He has a box in his hand and Kajal has a bag.

Sachin: Sir yeh hamari shaadi ka card...

Sachin hands over the sweets and a card to ACP Sir and he and Kajal touch Sir's feet to take blessings...  
>Everyone rejoices and congratulates them...<p>

After a few days..  
>In the bureau...<p>

The phone rings..

Kavin: Hello CID Bureau...Ji haa boliye...Kaha pe ji hum log aate hai...

Only he and Purvi are there in the bureau. So of course they both have to go again together...

Kavin is driving the car. While driving he gets a call.

Kavin: Haa Kirti bolo...nahi case ke liye jaa raha hoon...tumhe usse kya ki mere saath kaun hai...ab had hoti hai.

Purvi is happy mann hi mann main seeing them fight.

Kavin: Are tum is tarah kyun baat kar rahi ho.?

Purvi knocks on his shoulder. He doesnt reply. She again knocks. Frustrated Kavin..

Kavin: Kya hai...Dekh nahi rahi ho main fone pe baat kar raha hoon...Stop troubling me.

Purvi: Wahi toh aap gadi chala rahe ho, Phone pe baat kar rahe ho aur ek CID Senior Citizen ho ke Phone pe personal baatein kar rahe ho...

Kavin: (slowly looking at Purvi) Sorry ek minute waise tum abhi kya keh rahi thi.?

Purvi: Mmain bas yeh keh rahi thi ki ap traffic rules tod rahe ho...

Kavin: Usse pehle..

Purvi: Phone pe baat kar rahe ho..

Kavin: Nahi uske beech main..

Purvi: Kiske beech main?

Kavin: Mujhe pata hai tumne mujhe kya kaha..!

Purvi:To kyun pucch rahe hai?

Kavin: Tumse toh baat karna hi bekar hai..(irritated cuts the phone)

At the crime scene...

Kavin is investigating the body. He gets an evidence.

Kavin: Purvi jara evidence bag do..

No Reply..

Kavin: Purvi...

An evidence bag is hanging near his face.( I mean Purvi is holding an evidence bag near his face.)

Kavin: Thank You!

Purvi ignore him and goes to investigate the area. Kavin nods his head.

They send the body to the FL..

At night ..Kavin's house..

Kirti: Tum Purvi ke saath the subah?

Kavin: Nahi maine bola na..

Kirti: Maine fone pe uski awaaz suni.

Kavin: Hadd karti ho yaar tum Kirti..CID Officer hoon case ke liye jo officer hain uske saath jaana hi padta hain..

Kirti: Haa Haa banao aur bahaane..

Kavin: Just leave it.(irritated)

At Purvi's house..  
>Purvi calls Dushyant..<p>

Dushyant: Haa bolo Purvi..

Purvi: Are mujhe lagta hain shayad abhi Kavin ke ghar main Mahabharat chal raha hoga(smiles)..

Dushyant: Main kuchh samjha nahi..

She narrates him the car wala incident.

Dushyant: Ohh so miya-biwi ke beech main aag(laughs). Waah! Kal Bureau main uski shakal dekhte hain aur Freddie ji ke help se use wife ko handle karne ke tips dete hain(laughs heartily).

Purvi is feeling better now and she also laughs a bit...

Purvi: Haa..

Dushyant: Kaash main waha par hota..

Purvi: Kyun?

Dushyant: Kam se kam tumhare chehre par aj jo ye muskan ayi hai woh to dekh pata..

Purvi blushes a little..  
>They finish their phone..<p>

Next day at the bureau...

Dushyant and Purvi are already there in the bureau waiting for Kavin. Freddie and Pankaj are looking at them and wondering whats going on in their minds..

Pankaj: Sir mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki aaj kuch hone wala hai..

Freddie: Mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai Pankaj..Dekhte hain..

Pankaj: Haa Sir..Main Popcorn lata hoon.

Freddie: Tujhe mazak sujh raha hai ?

Pankaj: Nahi Sir...

Kavin enters..

Dushyant: Aa Purvi, mujhe lagta hain kisika mood aj bilkul bhi achha nahi hai. Lagta hain kisise subah subah jhagad ke aya hai..

Purvi: Haa Sir sahi kaha aapne. Ek kaam karti hai Freddie Sir se puchhte hain..

Dushyant: Freddie ji aap jara use married life ke tips de dijiye pls..

Freddie: Sir main kya tips doon? Haa ek tip hain kabhi bhi apni wife ke khilaf mat bolna warna bahot bura haal ho jata hai..

Dushyant: Lagta hai usne yahi kiya..

Kavin(gets angry): Bas ab bahot ho gaya main kuchh bol nahi raha hoon iska matlab ye nahi ki tum kuchh bhi bologe..

Kirti comes to the bureau..

Kavin: Tum yahan..

Kirti: Im sorry maine kal tumpe bahot gussa kiya I shudnt hav done dat..Tumne toh gusse main subah se breakfast bhi nahi kiya...Is liye main tumhare k=liye tiffin le ke ayi hoon..

Kavin: Are tumne itna efforts kyun liya..Accha main kha lunga tum ghar chali jao..

Kirti: Nahi pehle tum khaa lo fir main jaungi.

Kavin: Kirti ye Bureau hai main le lunga tum jao ghar..Pakka le lunga..

Kirti: Pakka..?

Kavin: Haa Baba Pakka!

Kirti leaves the bureau. Kavin keeps the tiffin on his table and sits with his head on the desk. Daya enters.

Daya looks at Purvi and Dushyant and asks them about the matter they have no idea.(imagine all this in sign language)..

Daya: Are Kavin kya baat hain?

Kavin: Kuchh nahi Sir..

Daya: Fir bhi kuchh to baat hain.

Dushyant: Sir ghar pe jhagda kar ke aya hai.

Daya: Kya!

Kavin: Kuchh nahi Sir woh actually ghar se bina brkfst kiye aya toh bahot bukh lagi thi toh canteen main kuchh jyada kha liya aur ab Kirti ye tiffin le ke ayi thi..

Dushyant, Purvi, Freddie and Pankaj burst into laughter. Daya tries to control himself.

Kavin walks away..

Daya: Chalo usi bahane Purvi haansi toh sahi..Chalo ab ek case aya hai hume waha jaana hai..

Dushyant: Yes Sir..

They leave for the case...

* * *

><p><em>Please review. Ill update as soon as possible..Till den take care.. :-)<em>


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Sachin-Kajal Sangeet...**_

_Sorry for late update guys...This one has Sajal's Sangeet.. and Wedding..Please read and review.._

* * *

><p>Sachin-Kajal's sangeet... (Sajal):<p>

The house is decorated beautifully...

Dushyant is helping Sachin to get ready and Purvi, Shreya and Taarika are helping Kajal to get ready. They all are dressed in pretty lehengas n sherwanis.

All of them go to the sangeet place to see the arrangements.

Dushyant: Waise decorations to bahot sunder hai..

Purvi: Kyun na ho hum ladkiyon ne kiye hai..

Dushyant: Ohh tabhi main sochu waha par woh foolon ki mala nikal kaise gayi hai...(He starts laughing and running around. Purvi goes behind him but bumps into Kavin...)

Kavin and Kirti have just arrived.

Kavin: Dekh ke nahi chal sakti, mera dress kharab ho jayega..

Purvi: Tum dekh ke nahi aa sakte? Chhodo tumse kaun bhais karega..(And she leaves from there.)

She goes to see Kajal..

Kajal: Kya hua kisse jhagad kar ayi..

Purvi: Woh apne aap ko samajhta kya hai..Jab se aya hai tabse aise behave karta hai jaise 7 janmon ki dushmani ho..

Dushyant: Tum uski baaton pr dhyan mat do chalo sangeet shuru ho jayega.

Purvi: Are jiska sangeet hai use toh le chalo..Tum Sachin Sir ko lekar aao..

She takes Kajal with her..

Everyone is waiting for the couple..And they enter..Dushyant brings Sachin from one staircase and from the other one Purvi brings Kajal...Spot light on them..

They are looking cute together..

The sangeet starts..(_The Song Daingad Daingad from Humpty Sharma Ki Dulhania..._)

_Dhingtana dhin dhin da Dhingtana dhin dhin da Dhingtana dhin dhin da Daingad daingad daingad daingad (x2)_

_Hm hm hm, hm hm hm, hm hm hm.._  
><em>Daingad daingad daingad daingad<em>

Dushyant: _Oh murga pehle aaya ke anda_

All Girls:_ Jaane na gyaani_

Dushyant: _Chhod dimaagi baatein pyaare_

All Girls: _Sun le kahaani (x2)_

Purvi:_ Ho murgi raat bhar royi Murgi raat bhar na soyi_

Kajal: _Murga haiga deewana Anda ainvayi nahio aana_

All:_ O jab bhi nacche tu.. _

_ hoo hoo hoo Hm hm hm, hm hm hm _

_ Jab bhi nachche tu Baraati daingad daingad hoye Baraati daingad daingad hoye_

_ Jab bhi nachche tu, jab bhi nacche tu Baraati daingad daingad hoye Baraati daingad daingad hoye Ghazab ki daingad daingad hoye_

_ Dhingtana dhin dhin da Dhingtana dhin dhin da Dhingtana dhin dhin da Daingad daingad daingad daingad_

_ Hm hm hm, hm hm hm Daingad daingad daingad daingad_

Shreya and Daya play the of the grandparents...

Shreya: _Pyaar vyaar ko chhodo Seedhi mehndi lagdi peeli _

_ Lene mujhko aaye dada Pehan ke nikkar dheeli _

_ 9 saal ki thi main Jab main unki bani lugaai _

_ Rote rote naak sikode huyi meri bidaai _

_ Main ta raat bhar royi Main ta raat bhar na soyi _

_ Dadaji haule haule (_Daya slowly goes to her_) _  
><em>Mere kaanon mein yeh bole(<em>Daya acts as if talking something in her ear_)_

All: _Jab bhi nachche tu Jab bhi nachche tu Baraati daingad daingad hoye Baraati daingad daingad hoye Ghazab ki daingad daingad hoye_

Abhijit and Taarika act as the parents...(As in the song...)

Taarika: _Le phir gaur se aa zara tu sunle Ram kahani _

_ College ke aage garage Garage ke yeh mechanic _

_ Dekh mujhe papa ne tere kaha o sunle rani _

_ Jaisi bhi ho shadi tumse karni hai ye thaani_

_ Iske aage main nahi bata sakti Inse hi pooch lo_

Abhijit: _Hoye nana_(They select Salunkhe as The Nana) _ke ghar pe main tere tapak pada phir jaake _

_ Baatein meri ek na maani,__ Phir dekha pitwaa ke _

_ Oye aakhir beti haath mein de di Dulhan meri banake Aaye haye dulhan meri banake _

_ Phir daingad daingad daingad daingad daingad daingad dain.._

All:_ Baad mein daingad daingad hoye Baraati daingad daignad hoye Jab bhi nachche tu Baraati daingad daingad hoye Baraati daingad daingad hoye_

Purvi: _Taane maare laakh zamana Pyaar tha mera sachcha_

_ Rabb ne hi woh dor khinchiyaan(Looks at Kavin, a tear rolling down)_

_ Nikla par woh kachcha Nikla par woh kachch__a.._

Dushyant: _Oye Rabb di baatein Rabb hi jaane Main jaanu bas itna Jo hoya woh bhool ja sohni Aage sab hai changa_

Sachin: _Ab jaldi se khulke hasde nahi toh hoga panga_

ACP Sir: _Chal hass bhi de ab tu, hoye!_

All: _Daingad daingad daingad daingad_  
><em> Hm hm hm, hm hm hm <em>

_ Jab bhi nachche tu __Baraati daingad daingad hoye Baraati daingad daingad hoye _

_ Jab bhi nachche tu, jab bhi nachche tu Baraati daingad daingad hoye Baraati daingad daingad hoye _

_ Ghazab ki daingad daingad hoye..._

The competition of sangeet girls relative versus boys relatives starts.

All the couples are separated.. Team A: The Ladkewale..  
>Sachin, Kavin, Dushyant, Freddie, Pankaj, Abhijit, Daya, Nikhil, Salunkhe and others..and ofcourse Kirti..<p>

Team B: The Ladkiwale..  
>Kajal, Shreya,Purvi, Taarika, ACP Sir and others...<p>

The first game is of course the famous antakshari...

Team A gets M to start...

They start with the song Maahi Ve(Kal Ho Na Ho)..

Team B gets V..

They have the song Voh Dekhne Main from London Paris New York...

The competition goes on and the Team B wins...(Ladkiwale)..

Then they have the damsheraaz.

Now this time its all the girls vs all the boys..

The winning team is Team A(Ladke)(Natak karne main toh mahir hi hote hai na)... :-P

After they finish with the competition, its the dancing time..  
>Everyone comes on the dance floor for a couple dance..Its a pair changing dance. I mean you will start with your partner but after an interval all the boys will shift left and girls to the right..<br>And end up with your partners..

The dance starts..  
>Our pairs..<br>Sachin Kajal...Dushyant Purvi...Kavin Kirti...Daya Shreya...Freddie Smita...and so on...

The music starts..The song is Kahin toh hogi woh from Jaane To Yaa Jaane Naa..

Purvi and Dushyant are dancing but she is continuosly looking at Kavin.. He is also looking at her...Tears rolling from her eyes..

(_Kahin To.. Kahin To Hogi Wo,_  
><em>Duniya Jahan Tu Mere Saath Hai..<em>

_Jahan Mein, Jahan Tu,_  
><em>Aur Jahan, Bass Tere Mere Jazbaat Hai,<em>  
><em>Hogi Jahan Subah Teri,<em>  
><em>Palko Ki, Kirano Mein,<em>  
><em>Lori Jahan Chand Ki,<em>  
><em>Sune Teri Baahoin Mein..<em>)

Change the jodis..

(_Jaane Naa Kahan Wo Duniya Hai,_  
><em>Jaane Naa Wo Hai Bhi Ya Nahi,<em>  
><em>Jahan Meri Zindagi Mujhse,<em>  
><em>Itni Khafa Nahi..<em>  
><em>Jaane Naa Kahan Wo Duniya Hai,<em>  
><em>Jaane Naa Wo Hai Bhi Ya Nahi,<em>  
><em>Jahan Meri Zindagi Mujhse,<em>  
><em>Itni Khafa Nahi..<em>

_Saasein Kho Gayi Hai Kiski Aahon Mein,_  
><em>Mein Kho Gayi Hu Jaane Kiski Baahon Mein,<em>  
><em>Manzilon Se Raahein Doodhti Chali,<em>  
><em>Kho Gayi Hai Manzil Kahin Rahon Mein..<em>)

Change the jodis..

The music stops and all shift in other directions..

Slowly Slowly Kavin and Purvi come in front of each other for a dance...

They start dancing and get lost in each others eyes..The harsh Kavin again becomes the one he was 3 years back..  
>They are engrossed with each other. They start dreaming a dance sequence of them both...<br>( Purvi and Kavin dancing in their dreams...

On Khuda jaane -Bachna Ae Haseeno

(_Sajde mein yun hi jhukta hu,__ tum pe hi aake rukata hu _

_ Kya yeh sabko hota hai _

_ Humko kya lena hai sab se, tum se hi sab baate abb se _

_ Ban gaye ho tum meri duwa) - (2)_

_ Khuda jaane ke main fida hu,__ khuda jaane main mitt gaya _

_ Khuda jaane yeh kyun huwa hai, ke ban gaye ho tum mere khuda _

_ Tu kahe to tere hi kadam ke main nishano pe chalu ruku ishaare pe _

_ Tu kahe to khwabon ka bana ke main bahana sa mila karu sirhaane pe _

_ Ho tum pe dil ki baate sikhee, tum se hi yeh raahe sikhee _

_ Tum pe mar ke main to jee gaaya _

_ Khuda jaane ke main fida hu, khuda jaane main mitt gaya _

_ Khuda jaane yeh kyun huwa hai, ke ban gaye ho tum mere khuda _

_ Dil kahe ke aaj to chupa lo tum panaho mein Ke darr hai tum ko kha dunga _

_ Dil kahe sambhal jara khushi ko na najar laga Ke darr hai mein to ro dunga _

_ O karti hu sau vaade tum se, baandhe dil ke dhaage tum se _

_ Yeh tumhe na jaane kya huwa _

_ Khuda jaane ke main fida hu, khuda jaane main mitt gaya _

_ Khuda jaane yeh kyun huwa hai, ke ban gaye ho tum mere khuda _

_ Sajde mein yu hi jhukta hu, tum pe hi aake rukata hu _

_ Kya yeh sab ko hota hai Hum ko kya lena hai sab se, tum se hi sab baatein abb se _

_ Ban gaye ho tum meri duwa _

_ Khuda jaane ke main fida hu, khuda jaane main mitt gaya _

_ Khuda jaane yeh kyun huwa hai, (ke ban gaye ho tum mere khuda -2))_

The music goes on...They are too lost in each other that they even forget to change partners.. No one bothered with that except Kirti..No one disturbs them..

Change the jodis...(Except Kavin And Purvi)

_(Kahin To, Kahin To,_  
><em>Hai Nasha..<em>  
><em>Teri Meri Har Mulaqaat Mein,<em>  
><em>Hoton Se, Hoton Ko,<em>  
><em>Chumti, O Rehte Hai Hum Har Baat Pe,<em>  
><em>Kehti Hai Fiza Jahan,<em>  
><em>Teri Zamin Aasmaan..<em>

_Jahan Hai Tu, Meri Hassi,_  
><em>Meri Khushi, Meri Jaan )<em>

_Jaane Naa Kahan Wo Duniya Hai,_  
><em>Jaane Naa Wo Hai Bhi Ya Nahi,<em>  
><em>Jahan Meri Zindagi Mujhse,<em>  
><em>Itni Khafa Nahi..<em>  
><em>Jaane Naa Kahan Wo Duniya Hai,<em>  
><em>Jaane Naa Wo Hai Bhi Ya Nahi,<em>  
><em>Jahan Meri Zindagi Mujhse,<em>  
><em>Itni Khafa Nahi..)<em>

Change The Jodis...(Back To Your Partners)  
>Their dance goes on till its time to have their original partners.<br>Kirti fumes seeing them lyk dat...The music goes on...

_(Jaane Naa Kahan Wo Duniya Hai,_  
><em>Jaane Naa Wo Hai Bhi Ya Nahi,<em>  
><em>Jahan Meri Zindagi Mujhse,<em>  
><em>Itni Khafa Nahi..)<em>

Kirti: Waah kya dance tha itna accha ki tum dono ko samajh main hi nahi aaya ki kab gaana khatam hua...

They both realise that the song is over...They look at Kirti. Dushyant comes and stands by Purvi..He sensed that something wrong is going to happen there...

Kirti: Tumhari heemat kaise hui mere husband ke saath dance karne ki?... Stay away from my husband .Door raho usse..

Purvi: Mind your tongue Kirti..

Kajal: Come on Kirti Stop over-reacting. It was just a game, just a dance. We all danced with others. Tumhe kyun itna problem hai?

Kirti: Tumhe problem nahi hongi par mujhe hai. Tumhari yeh dost mere husband ke picche hi padi rehti hai. Uske paas jaane ka bas mauka dhondti rehti hai...

Kavin: Bas Kirti, bahot bola tumne. Stop insulting her..

Kirti: Oh to ab usne tumpe bhi apna jaadu dikha diya ki ab tum meri nahi uski side le rahe ho...

Kavin: Baat side lene ki nahi hai Kirti. Main sirf sacchai bata raha hoon. This is just a game..

Dushyant: Aur agar tumhe nahi khelna tha toh nahi khelti. Why are you spoiling our fun..

Kirti: Kaise dost hai tumhare.. Jaane do koi meri baat toh samjhega hi nahi..

Purvi: Bahot ho gaya tumhara Kirti..Tumhe agar aisa lagta hai ki tum bolti rahogi aur hum chup baithenge then you are wrong. Bahot der se tum bolti jaa rahi ho aur main chup hoon. Sirf isliye kyun ki I dont want to spoil Kajal's sangeet.  
>Par ye tum kaha samjhogi. Tumhe to sirf dusron ki khushiyaan chhinna ata hai...<p>

Kirti gets angry is about to slap Purvi when Dushyant comes in the middle and stops her.

Dushyant: Bas Kirti bahot ho gaya. Tum ladki ho isliye maine ulta haath nahi uthaya tumhari jagah agar yehi tumhare pati ne kiya hota na, toh ab tak dhakke mar ke use yaha se bahar nikal deta.  
>Ab apni bakhwas band karo. Rukna hai toh ruko ya fir chali jao.. Purvi ke khilaaf ek lawz bhi aur bola na toh...<p>

Kirti: Aj tak kisine meri itni insult nahi ki now wait and watch..

Kavin: Stop it all of you. Just Stop It...

Fed up of all this Purvi runs away from there..Dushyant goes behind her..

Purvi is standing on the terrace crying and looking at the moon..  
>Dushyant comes there.<p>

Dushyant: Main jaanta hoon ki tum Kirti ki baaton se hurt ho par leave her. Purvi jo kuchh bhi hua use bhool jao..Chalo hum ghar chalte hai.

Purvi: Nahi Dushyant main thik hoon hum aise nahi jaa sakte Kajal ko bura lagega..Hum neeche jaate hai..Tum jao main aati hoon..

Dushyant: Nahi main tumhare bagair nahi jaonga..

Purvi: Tum jao main aati hoon.

Dushyant: Thik hain...

Dushyant goes down. After sometime Purvi also comes there...

Kavin and Kirti have already left. The atmosphere is a bit different now ..The sangeet gets over and Dushyant drops Purvi home..

Dushyant: Dont think about it now. Go home and sleep..(But he knew that she'll be worried about it for the whole night..)Gud Nyt!

Purvi: (weakly smiles) Gud Nyt..

Purvi goes home and starts writing a letter..She neatly wraps it in an envolope and keeps it on her table.  
>She goes to sleep. Akash comes to her and see if she is ok..He sees the envelope and opens it, he reads it gets tensed..<br>He immediately calls Dushyant.

Dushyant: Akash kya hua itni raat ko ke aise kyun bolaya. Purvi thik hai na?

Akash: Pata nahi Dushyant. Party main kuchh hua tha kya..

Dushyant: Haa..!

Dushyant narrates the nights incident to Akash..

Dushyant: Par hua kya kya baat hai?(tensed).

Akash shows him the letter..

Dushyant is shocked to see it..

Dushyant: Par woh itni jaldi haar nahi maan sakti. She' s not that weak... Mujhe usse baat karni chahiye..

Purvi comes from inside and sees that Dushyant and Akash both read the letter.

Purvi: Ye letter tumhe kaha mila.?

Akash: Purvi ye sab kya hai?

Purvi: Ye meri personal baat hai..

Dushyant: Purvi, tum pagal to nahi hui na? Whats all this?

Purvi starts crying. Both the guys console her.

Purvi: Main ye letter kal ACP Sir ko de rahi hoon.. I cant bear this now. I cant work anymore with Kavin around me...

Dushyant: No dont do that hum kuchh sochte hain..Aur Purvi Jab Kajal aur Sachin ko pata chalega woh dono kya bolenge. Its their wedding two days later...Wait till their wedding..

The night goes up...

Bureau...

Sachin is sitting on his table looking at the calender. Daya enters the bureau and looks at Sachin confused..

Daya: Kya baat hai Sachin iss tarah akele main kyun muskura rahe ho?

Sachin: Are kuchh nahi Sir woh parso shaadi hai na toh bass isliye..Badi mushkil se tayar ho gayi hai na...

Daya: Haa bhai pichhle 2 saal se use mana rahe ho..

Sachin: Haa Sir..

Daya: Waise Bhai tere azaadi ko sirf do din hai aur tu hans raha hai..Kya baat hai...Kuchh tips ki zaroorat ho toh hum log hai hi..

Sachin: Of course Sir...

Meanwhile Abhijit comes there..

Abhijit: Kya baatein ho rahi hai?

Daya: Kuchh nahi Boss bas dulhe raja ko thodi tips de raha tha ..

Abhijit: Are haa bhai bahot zaroori hai yeh..

Purvi enters..

Sachin: Are Purvi kaisi ho tum..?

Purvi: Main thik hoon Sir..

The phone rings...

Purvi: Hello CID Bureau..

Kavin: Main Kavin bol raha hoon ACP Sir hai..

Purvi: Nahi hai..(plainly)..

Kavin: Daya Sir ko phone do..

Purvi: Sir Kavin Sir ka phone hai...

Daya: Haa Kavin bolo...kya ...do-tin din...par aise kaise achanak..? tum khud hi unse baat kar lo...haa thik hai..

The call ends...

Abhijit: Kya hua?

Daya: Kavin do-tin din chhuti chahta hai..

Sachin: Kya hua par?

Daya: Pata nahi usne kuchh bataya nahi woh ACP Sir se directly baat karega..

Purvi seems to be worried not because of Kavin but because of the letter she had written.

Purvi's POV: I guess Dushyant was write good I didnt give the letter. Kahi Kavin bhi wahi toh nahi kar raha jo main soch rahi thi..

Two Days Later...

Sachin and Kajal's Wedding...

All are very happy to have one more couple in the CID ;-P

Their wedding goes well wih no more tamasha from Kirti..  
>Kavin-Kirti and Dushyant-Purvi ignore each other..<p>

For some days after Sajal's Wedding Kavin didnt turn up to the bureau...

Purvi is in her room..She is writing a letter...

Purvi's POV: Main nahi jaanti ki jo main karne jaa rahi hoon woh thik hai ya nahi. Par shayad hum dono ke liye yahi sahi hai...Accha hain ki tum yaha nahi ho kyun ki agar aisa hota toh main kamjoor pad jaati.  
>Aur jaa nahi pati...Jab tum bureau aoge tumhe mera yeh letter milega..Ise padhke phadke phaik dena...Yahi khatam hamari kahaani...Bye..<p>

(

Their love was sacred..  
>Their love was divine...<br>If they are together their love will be fine..  
>But wait there is something still waiting in the line...<br>But dont worry, soon their love will blossom..  
>Coz guys our Kavin is always awesome...:-P<p>

By me...);-P

* * *

><p><em>Well The Upcoming Chapters Will Slowly Unfold The Mystery Behind Kavin's Marriage!<em>

_I will Update next chapter when ill get 20 reviews..._

_Guys I was thinking of starting a new story. A Suspense Thriller one.. Please tell ur views about it also..._


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

**_Laut Aye..._**

_Thank You a lot for your reviews. Guys this one has something shocking..._

* * *

><p>One Year Later...<p>

Its night time..

Purvi is standing in the balcony...Gentle breeze is going on..

Dushyant comes there..

Dushyant: Kya baat hain Purvi?

Purvi: Kuchh nahi. Yeh hawaye dekh rahe ho? Ye kuchh keh rahi hain. Jaise aj ye bahot khush hain..

Dushyant: Kyun na ho aj bahot samay ke baad tumhare chehre par ye hansi jo ayi hain.

Purvi smiles and gently hits Dushyant and hugs him. He returns the hug.

Dushyant: Chalo ab so jaate hain. Kal subah nikalna bhi hain..

Purvi: Haa chalo Gud Nyt..

Dushyant: Alarm laga lena aur mujhe utha dena..Mere uthne ki koi guarantee nahi hain.

Purvi: Khud uth lena..Gud Nyt..Bye!

They go to their respective rooms.

Purvi's POV: Main jaanti hoon ki tum hamesha ki tarah mujhse pehle uthoge aur chaai banake mujhe uthane aa jaoge par kal nahi. Kal main pehle uthongi.

Dushyant's POV: Main jaanta hoon ki tum kal mujhse pehle uthogi isliye main kal late uthunga...

At the bureau..

Abhijit and Daya are talking to each other..

Abhijti: Bureau kitna khali khali lag raha hai na?

Daya: Haa Boss sahi kaha yaar...Woh masti mazak gayab ho gaya hai..

Abhijit: Kyun na hum sab picnic pe jaye?

Daya: Are haa ye bahot accha idea hai..

At the bureau gate...

A car enters the bureau gate..A girl and a guy step out..  
>They head towards the bureau..<p>

Abhijit and Daya are discussing something when someone enters the bureau.

Daya looks towards them and is happy to see them..

Daya: Are aa gaye tum log kaise ho tum dono.

Dushyant: Hum dono bilkul thik hai aap kaise ho Sir?

Daya: Hum ab tak to sirf thik the ab tum dono ke aane ke baad ekdum first class ho gaye..

Abhijit: Sach accha hua tum dono aa gaye.. Aisa lag raha hai its been ages..

Purvi: Haa Sir humne bhi aap logo ko miss kiya..

Abhijit: Jis tarah tum dono achanak chale gaye..

FLASHBACK:

At the bureau...

Dushyant and Purvi enter the bureau.

They are in ACP Sir's cabin with a letter in their hands.

Dushyant: Hum dono transfer chahte hai.

ACP Sir: Kya baat hain Dushyant. Tum dono ne aisa faisla kyun kiya?

Dushyant: Sir Purvi picchle kuchh dino se kafi depressed hai to thoda change hoga to she'll be very good.

ACP Sir: Thik hai tum dono ko main transfer de deta hoon. 2 din baad join karlo waha pe..

Purvi: Thank You Sir.(she weakly smiles)

They both go out of the cabin.

Daya: Ye sab kya hai Dushyant?

Dushyant: Sir, Hamare pass koi aur option nahi hain.

Abhijit: Par tumhari na hone se ye Bureau bahot suna ho jayega..

Sachin: Dushyant yaar main toh akela pad jaunga..

Dushyant: Kajal hain na tumhare saath..(smiles)

Sachin: Take care aur Purvi ka khyal rakhna..

Dushyant: Ye bhi koi kehne ki baat hain.

Everyone gives them a happy Gud Bye and hopes that they return soon..

After they depart..

Sachin: Aisa dost sab ko miley..

Daya: Haa Sachin par aisa kyun mera matlab aj ekdum?

Sachin: Sir, woh actually sirff Purvi chali jaane waali thi par, use akela pan mehsus na ho is liye Dushyant bhi sab chhod ke uske saath jaa raha hain..

Abhijit: Sach main fir to aisa dost sab ko milna chahiye...

FLASHBACK ENDS...

Purvi: Par ab to hum aa gaye na..

Everyone is happy to see the new smile on Purvi's face. Their old Purvi was now back. Kavin is out near the door and listening to them not understanding wether to go in or not.

ACP Sir is in the cabin seeing them both he also joins them.

ACP Sir: Bahot accha laga ki tum dono aa gaye.

Dushyant: Haa Sir humne aap dono ko bahot miss kiya..

Dushyant removes a card from his bag and gives it to ACP Sir. He and Purvi touch ACP Sir's feet to take blessings.

Purvi: Sir actually humari engagement fix ho gayi hai..

ACP Sir, Daya and Abhijit look at each other quite shocked. Kavin is also shocked.

Sachin: Are yaar Congratulations!

All congratulate them. And are happy but a bit sad.

Dushyant notices the absence of Kavin in the Bureau.

Dushyant: Sir Kavin kaha hai kahin dikh nahi raha woh? Abhi bhi waisa hi hai ya fir Kirti sudhar gayi?

Daya: Dushyant, Woh tum dono ke jaane ke baad bahot kuchh badal gaya yaha pe..

Dushyant: Matlab Sir?

Daya is about to say something when..

Kavin enters the bureau..

Kavin: Are Dushyant Purvi tum dono aa gaye..?

Dushyant: Haa ..

They both hug each other..  
>Purvi is surprised to see Kavin's changed behaviour. Even is Dushyant..<br>But they prefer not to mention it.

Kavin: Tumne mera naam liya aur main aa gaya. Par haa ab meri wife ke baare main kuchh mat bolna. Woh jaisi bhi hai she's my wife.

Dushyant: Apne poorane dost ko wapas dekh ke badi khushi huyi.

Kavin(smiles): Hello Purvi.

Purvi: Hello Sir..

Kavin: Waise chalo accha hai tum dono ki engagement ho rahi hai. Kamse kam meri wife mujhe tumhare waijaise chhod ke jaane ki dhamkee toh nahi degi..

Dushyant: Tum bilkul nahi badle ho Kavin.

Kavin: Woh toh ab kya kare..

Abhijit, Daya and Sachin seem quite surprised. But before Daya could say anything.

Kavin: Accha chalo jaane do, Congratulations Yaar Dushyant kab hai engagement?

Dushyant: 2 din baad...

Purvi: Waise Sir Kirti kaisi hai?

Kavin: Aa Woh thik hai..

Dushyant: Sir aj sham ko mere ghar pe dinner hai aur aap sab ko aana hai..

Daya: Haa Haa zaroor..

Dushyant: Sir hum log chalte hain. Kal se duty join kar lenge.

ACP Sir: Thik hain.

Sachin: Shaam ko milte hain..

After Dushynat and Purvi go...

Sachin: Ye tumne kya kiya Kavin. Tumne unhe bataya kyun nahi ki sacchai kya hain.

Kavin: Kya hota bata ke , Dushyant aur Purvi ki sagai toot jaati. Yahi na...Kai dil tootne se accha hain ki ek hi dil toote..Aur aisa hota toh zindagi bhar main apne aap ko maaf nahi kar pata.  
>Please aap sab log mujhe ye promise karo ki tum log un dono ko kuchh nahi bataoge. Jo kuchh bhi iss ek saal main hua woh ap log unhe nahi bataoge.<p>

Daya: Par Kavin..

Kavin: Sorry Sir par nahi..

Abhijit: Toh kya hum log unse jhooth bolenge.

Kavin: Sir Jis jhooth se kisika bhala ho woh jhut jhut nahi hota..

ACP Sir: Kavin sahi keh raha hai.

Sachin: Par Sir, yeh baat jyada din tak chhup nahi payegi. Use ek na ek din pata zaroor chalega aur use bahot bura lagega.

Kavin: Main un dono ki shaadi hote hi un dono ko khud sab kuchh sach sach bata doonga. Par please tab tak kuchh mat kahiyega. Humlog koshish karenge ki yeh baat un dono tak nahi pohchegi. Aur waise bhi Kirti to apne maayke gayi hain na..

Daya: Kya? Par...

Daya wants to say something but Kavin leaves from there..

In the evening...

Dushyant's House..

All the officers have come.  
>Kavin comes last. He is alone.<p>

Dushyant: Kavin tum akele aye Kirti nahi ayi?

Kavin: Are woh darasal apne maayke gayi hain..

Dushyant: Ohh Koi baat nahi aa jau.

All the guys are sitting in the hall talking and chatting about their old days. All the girls are in the bedroom.

Shreya: Waise Purvi ye sab hua kaise?

Purvi: Kya sab?

Shreya: Tumhari engagement aur kya?

Purvi: Bas Dushyant ne ek din propose kiya aur maine haan kaha..

Kajal: Purvi hum jaante hain ki ye bas tum keh rahi ho sacchai kuchh aur hai.

Purvi: Tum log jaante ho ki Dushyant ne mere liye kya kuchh nahi kiya hai. 4 saal pehle jab Kavin apne mission ke liye gaya tha tab bhi Dushyant hamesha mere saath tha. Fir Kavin jab wapas aya to apne saath apni wife ko leke aya tha.  
>Tab bhi hamesha Dushyant ne hi mera saath diya tha. Hamesha, Har kadam pe har waqt jab main apne aap ko akela mehsoos karti thi tab woh humesha mere saath tha. Jab maine sab kuchh chhod ke jaane ka faisla kiya tab bhi woh apna sab kuchh chhod ke mere saath aya.<br>Uske jaisa ladka to har ladki chahti hain..

Shreya: Kya tum usse pyaar karti ho?

Purvi: Pata nahi..Jab hum Kolkata main gaye tab atmosphere change ke wajaise meri tabiyet bahot kharab ho gayi thi. Tab bhi din raat jag kar mera khyal rakha usne. Aur waise bhi Kavin ki life main meri koi value nahi hain.  
>Taarika: Acchi baat hain Purvi. Dushyant ek bahot hi accha ladka hain. Mujhe pura yakin hain ki woh tumhe bahot khush rakhega..<p>

They enjoy the party and go home..

Kavin goes home and stands near the window. Tears rolling down his eyes.

Kavin's POV: Main tumhe sirf khush dekhna chahta hoon. Tumhari khushi Dushyant ke saath hi hai. Usne sach main hamesha apni dosti nibhayi aur tumhara saath diya, aur maine kya kiya tumhe sirf dhoka diya..Mujhe maaf kardo Purvi..

Next Day..

Bureau..

The phone rings.

Abhijit: Hello CID Bureau...Haa Kaha pe?...Malad main kaha pe grain godown main...Thik hain hum log abhi aate hain..

Abhijit, Dushyant, Kavin, Purvi, and Sachin go to the crime scene.

A group of goons is sitting inside doing jokes. The cops enter one by one slowly and see how to attack.

A cops attack them and end up in a gun fight. A goon is about to shoot Purvi. Kavin and Dushyant both see it and are running towards Purvi to save her.  
>Dushyant saves Purvi and the bullet hits Dushyant. He gets injured. Seeing this Purvi hits 2 bullets to the gun firer and he dies. Kavin reached after Dushyant and is a bit sad that he couldnt save Purvi and shocked to see that the bullet hits Dushyant. They take Dushyant to the hospital...<p>

* * *

><p><em>What will happen to Dushyant? Is he saved? Wait for the next one..Please review.<em>


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Ajab Gazab Love!**_

_Thnx for your reviews..Heres the next chapter..Please read and review.._

* * *

><p>An Ambulance is running on the road. It reaches the hospital. Abhijit, Purvi, Daya, Kavin and others take Dushyant to the hospital.<br>They all are waiting out of the Operation Theatre in the hospital. Its been quite a time they are operating Dushyant.

Purvi is crying. Shreya goes to console her.

Shreya: Tum chinta mat karo Purvi sab kuchh thik ho jayega. Dushyant ko kuchh nahi hoga.

Purvi: Sab meri galti hain woh mujhe bachane ke liye aya tha. Mujhe goli lag jati toh chalta tha..

Doctor comes out. Everyone runs towards him.

Purvi: Doctor Dushyant kaisa hai?

Doctor: Chinta ki koi baat nahi hai. Humne goli nikal di hai. Bas khoon jyada behne ke kaaran thodi kamjoori aa sakti hain. He is all right now.

Kavin: Kya hum log usse mil sakte hai?

Doctor: Nahi abhi toh woh behosh hai. Thodi der main usse hosh aa jayega.

After sometime the Nurse comes out.

Nurse: Unhe hosh aa gaya hai. Aap log unse mil sakte hain.

They all go and meet Dushyant. He is fine now. Everyone is happy.

Dushyant looks at them and smiles.

Abhijit: Are yaar Dushyant tumne toh hume dara hi diya tha...

Dushyant: Ro kyun rahe ho tum sab itni jaldi nahi jaane wala tum sab ko chhod ke. Abhi bahot time hain..

Purvi gives him a slight hit on his arm and smiles.

Purvi: Kyun kiya tumne aisa.

Dushyant: Agar main beech main nahi aata to tumhe woh goli lag jaati. Aur tumhe kuchh ho ye main bardasht nahi kar sakta.

Kavin remembers how a year back Purvi had put medicine on his wounds when the goons had attacked them..  
>He also remembers...<p>

FLASHBACK:

Kavin is badly beaten while solving a case. He is admitted in the hospital. Purvi has gone to see him.  
>He is lying on the bed sleeping. She sits besides him and holds his hand. She kisses it with a tear falling on it.<br>He wakes up.

Kavin: Are tum aa gayi par tum ro kyun rahi ho?

Purvi: Kaise ho tum?

Kavin: Pehle ka to pata nahi par tumhare ane ke baad bahot accha ho gaya..(smiles)

Purvi: Ab tum kuchh din aaram karoge..

Kavin: CID Officers kabhi aaram nahi karte...

FLASHBACK ENDS...

Purvi helps out Dushyant with everything. Kavin remembers Purvi bringing lunch for him the days when he was in the hospital(Before the 3 years leap).  
>Kavin is feeling sad seeing this but happy for Purvi that she getting a good guy who will never leave her side in any condition.<p>

Its engagement time for Purvi and Dushyant.

They get engaged. Kavin is unable to see that but pretends to be happy. Sachin consoles Kavin. Kirti is not present even in their engagement.  
>The ceremony is over. Everyone go home after the engagement.<p>

Kavin reaches home. He is alone at his home.  
>He goes to the balcony. He is looking at the moon and...<p>

FLASHBACK..

Kavin reaches the Bureau two days after Dushyant and Purvi left for Kolkata.

Kavin: Daya Sir Dushyant aur Purvi kaha hai?

Daya: Woh dono Kolkata transfer leke chale gaye.

Kavin: Kya par wapas kab ayenge?

Abhijit: Kavin pata nahi...Mujhe nahi laga tha ki hum jo kuchh kar rahe hai usse ye sab hoga..

Daya: Sahi kaha Boss tune..Kavin ye lo ye Purvi ne tumhe dene ko bola tha.

Kavin takes the letter and reads it. A tear drops from his eyes.

Sachin and Freddie enter the Bureau.

Sachin: (angrily) Chale gaye na woh dono tumhare iss bartaw se tang aa kar.

Daya: Are Sachin aisa nahi hai. Kavin sirf...

Kavin cuts him in the middle.

Kavin: Chhodo sab kam pe lag jao..

They have a case to solve..

Kavin goes home and sits thinking..

Kavin's POV: Kyun tum itni jaldi chali gayi kyun itni jaldi haar maan li.. Jaldi wapas aa jao main tumhara intezaar kar raha hoon.

Kirti interrupts his thoughts.

Kirti: Kavin chalo Khana ready hai.

Kavin: Tum khaa lo mujhe bhukh nahi hai..

Kirti: Main kab se dekh rahi hoon jabse aye ho tab se pareshan lag rahe ho?

Kavin: Please leave me alone..

Kirti: Haa matlab tum Purvi se milke aye ho?

Kavin: Purvi...Purvi..Purvi uske alawa kuchh sujhata hain. Waise tumhare wajaise woh bechari chali gayi transfer leke.

Kavin goes to his room and bangs the door.

Kirti: Accha hua chali gayi. Ek pyada gayab(smiles evilishly)..

Kavin hears Kirti talking to someone..He goes to the door and slightly opens it.

Kirti looks here and there to check if theres anyone listening. No one is listening.

Kirti(whispering): Maine tumse kaha tha na ki Kavin jab ghar main hota hai dont call at that time. Agar usne sunn liya toh bahot badi problem ho jayegi..  
>Waise ek good news hai Purvi Kolkata chali gayi hai...Haa Kya? Dushyant bhi chala gaya...Chalo accha hai...Main abhi rakhti hoon Kavin aa jayega...<p>

Kavin gives his regular doubted expressions( Sorry can't explain them here...But I know you must have imagined them already..)

FLASHBACK ENDS...

Kavin is unable to sleep. Same is the situation of Purvi. Purvi also standing in the balcony looking at the moon.

Purvi's POV: Kavin zaroor kuchh chhupa raha hain. Jaroor kuchh baat hain. Jab bhi Kirti ka topic nikalta hain uska behaviour badal jaata hain.

Dushyant is also in his room sitting on his bed thinking the same thing.

Dushyant's POV: Kuchh toh hua hai iss ek saal main jo hume pata nahi hain aur koi hume batana bhi nahi chahta. Uss din Daya Sir bhi keh rahe the ki sab kuchh badal gaya...Ya badal gaya kaise badal gaya kucch samajh nahi aa raha..  
>Kavin bhi kuchh chhupa raha hai..Sachin ko ek baar pucch ke dekhta hoon.<p>

Dushyant calls Sachin.

Sachin: Kya baat hain Dushyant aj itni raat ko phone kiya?

Dushyant: Sachin kuchh aisa hain jo tum log mujhse yaa Purvi se chhupa rahe ho?

Sachin remembers Kavin taking a promise from him that he will not tell anything..

Sachin: Nahi aisa toh kucch nahi hain. Par tumhe aisa kyun lag raha hai?

Dushyant: Kuchh nahi bas aise hi woh Daya Sir kuchh bol rahe the na ki sab kuchh badal gaya hai..toh uske baare main.

Sachin:(pause) Are haan woh kuchh nahi bas aise hi tum logon ke jaane ke baad Bureau main masti bahot kam ho gayi na shayad isiliye keh rahe honge..Aur Kavin bhi toh thoda sudhar gaya hai na..

Dushyant: Aur Kirti woh kaha hain?

Sachin: Kirti to apne maike gaye hain na kucch dino ke liye..

Dushyant: Thik hain chalo main rakhta hoon. Gud Nyt..

Sachin: Gud Nyt..

Sachin cuts the phone.

Kajal: Kya baat hai Sachin kucch pareshan lag rahe ho.. Dushyant ka phone tha na?

Sachin: Haa Kajal..Par samajh nahi aa raha ki hum log kab tak ye sab chhupa ke rakhenge un dono se. Dushyant ko bhanak lag gayi hai.. Kavin ka changing behaviour, Kirti ka yun gayab ho jana..  
>Agar use aur shak aa gaya toh woh sacchai dhondne khud nikal padega aur woh ek experienced CID Officer hain use sachhai dhoondne main jyada waqt nahi lagega..<p>

Kajal: Hum kuch nahi kar sakte Sachin..

Meanwhile Purvi decides to ask Akash about the one year when they were not there..

Akash and Tanya are in the living room watching TV. Purvi goes to them.

Purvi: Akash, jab main yahan par nahi thi tab kya kuchh hua tha.?

Akash: Haa main aur Kirti shopping ke liye gaye the. Mom Dad Banglore jaa kar aye.. Sudha mausi milne ayi thi. Tumse bhi milna chahti thi par mil nahi payi.. Baarish bahot ho gayi thi aur floods bhi aye the. 4 movies superhit hui thi aur 10 flop hui.  
>Aisa bahot kuchh hai tum so jao main tumhe list banake deta hoon subah tak.<p>

Tanya: Petrol ke daam bhi badh gaye the.

Akash: Aur haa poore saal main wo samne wala rasta 40 baar khoda gaya thik karne ke naam pe dekho abhi 41th time khod rahe hain.

Purvi hits her hand on her forehead.

Purvi: Main puchh rahi hoon ki CID main kuchh hua?

Akash: Nahi toh par tum kyun aisa puchh rahi ho. Bas itna hua ki hamesha ki tarah iss saal bhi CID ne hazaro kaatilon ko hathkadiyan pehnai..

Purvi realises that they are not going to help her.

Purvi: Gud Nyt...Saying that she goes to her room.

As she goes Akash and Tanya remember that they had promised Kavin that they will also not tell anything to Purvi..

At the bureau Kavin is lost in his thoughts when Purvi comes there. She looks at Kavin.

Purvi: Kavin Sir kya baat hain aap khoye hue lag rahe hain?

Kavin: Aa kuchh nahi..

ACP Sir, Abhijit and Daya enter.

Purvi: Gud Morning Sir..

Kavin: Gud Morning Sir..

ACP Sir: Abhijit tum log FL jaake dekho Salunkhe ko kya mila hain?

They go to FL. Abhijit checks the lab Salunkhe Sir is not there.

Abhijit: Waise Taarika Hitler nahi aye aaj? Yaa fir laash ne kuchh aisa bataya ki kahi bhaag gaye muh chhupate chhupate.

Salunkhe: Tumne Hitler bol hi liya hai toh ek kaam karte hain. Main bhi tumhe ek kamre main band kar deta hoon aur zeherili gas chhod deta hoon.

Abhijit: Are Sir aap kab aye?

Salunkhe: Main toh yahi khada hoon tumhare piche. Kafi der se..

Abhijit: Ye to cheating hain na Sir.

Salunkhe: Dal do room main?

Abhijit: Are Sir aap toh bura maan gaye. Main toh bas mazak kar raha hoon.

Salunkhe: Haa pata hain mujhe par main mazak nahi kar raha hoon. Is admi ko aise hi mara hai..

Abhijit: Zaherili gas se?

Salunkhe: Haaa Abhijit.

Abhijit: Par woh kaise..?

Taarika: Woh aise Abhijit ki woh shayad woh steam room main baitha tha aur kisine steam room main poisonous gas inject kiya tha...Iske phephdo main hume zeher mila hai..

Abhijit: Oh to aisa hai...Chalo humain club ja kar dekhna padega ki kaun hai jisne steam main zahreeli gas dal di...

They go to find the truth find the mystery..

The case is over.

Its the Mehendi and Sangeet of Dushyant and Purvi..

Dushyant and Purvi come on the dance floor..

They dance on_ Tum Se Hi From Jab We Met..._

Watching them dance made Kavin sad and nostalgic.  
>He remembers his dance with Purvi...<p>

Shreya: Dushyant, Purvi ke haath pe apna naam dhoond kar dekhao.

Pankaj: Usmain kya badi baat hai Shreya, hamare Dushyant Sir kisise kam nahi hai do minute main dhoond lenge..

Taarika: Accha to dhoond ke dikhaye..

Dushyant looks at the mehendi and smiles.

Dushyant: Ye lo..Yaha hai mera naam..

Pankaj: Dekha dhoond liya na.

Everyone enjoy.

The wedding day...

Everyone is happy about the wedding. All are excited. The arrangements are done very beautifully. The girls and guys of CID are ready already. Shreya, Tanya,Taarika nad Kaajal are helping Purvi to get ready.  
>Sachin, Freddie and Pankaj are with Dushyant.<p>

Freddie: Dushyant Sir abhi bhi mauka hai nikal jau warna ek baar shaadi ka laddu khaya toh baad main mat kehna kuchh.

Pankaj: Kyun Sir aap pachhta rahe hain. Ek minute main abhi Bhabhiji ko bol ke ata hoon.

Freddie: Are Pankaj marwayga kya..Ruk jaa..

Sachin: Are aap dono abhi se use mat darao hamari Purvi aisi nahi hai sabse alag hain woh.

Akash and Kavin enter.

Akash: Sahi kahan tumne lakhon main ek hain meri behen.

Kavin: Mera dost bhi lakhon main ek hain. Dhoondne par bhi nahi milega..

Sachin, Freddie and Pankaj leave to check the arrangements.

Kavin is about to leave when Dushyant stops him.

Dushyant: Mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki tu mujhse kuchh chhupa raha hain?

Kavin: Are aisa kuchh nahi hai par tumhe aisa kyun lag raha hai..?

Dushyant: Kuchh nahi aise hi..

Kavin: Shayad shaadi hain na aj teri to thoda nervous ness hua hoga isliye aisa lag raha hoga..

Dushyant: Kya tumhe bhi aisa hi nervousness hua tha tumhari shaadi ke waqt.

Kavin(a bit sad): Haa

Kavin finds some excuse and leaves from there. He goes to see Purvi. Her rooms door is half open and he sees Purvi from there. She is looking very pretty and beautiful. He is crying while looking at her.  
>He is feeling sad and guilty.<p>

Dushyant is alone in his room. He is wondering what is it that Kavin is hiding. Kirti was not present even for their wedding.  
>He is thinking and looking at the mirror when he spots something behind him.<p>

He gets up and goes there to check it.  
>Its a piece of newspaper cutting. It was used to wrap some decoration material. He takes it out and reads. He is shocked to read what was written on it..<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well guys now the suspense will start in the next chapter..So dont go away ill be back with the mystery behind Kavin's behaviour and Kirti's absence...Till den take care and review..<em>


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13...**_

_**Sach Ka Samna!(PART-I)**_

_Sorry guys for a late update. Was a lot busy...Thanx a lot for your reviews. So here starts the suspence..._

* * *

><p>Panditji: Dulha Dulhan ko bulaya jaye..<p>

The spot light falls on the stairs. Shreya, Kajal, Taarika and Tanya bring Purvi.

The song Kuch Kuch Hota Hai Sad Version...

Purvi is stepping down on the staircase and the song is playing in the background...

_Jaane wafa hoke bekaraar _

_Jaane wafa hoke bekaraar _

_Barson kiya maine intezaar _

_Par kabhi tune nahin _

_Ye sab kaha jo ab kaha _

_Dil bebasi mein chupke se rota hai _

_Kya karoon hay kuchh kuchh hota hai _

_Kya karoon hay kuchh kuchh hota hai..._

Scene shifts to Abhijit and Daya entering into Dushyant's room.

Abhijit: Are Dushyant chalo muhurat ka samay ho gaya hai..

Daya: Dushyant...Dushyant...Kaha ho tum?

Dushyant is no where in the room. He also checks the washroom. He is not even there. They call him. His phone is switched off.

Abhijit: Dushyant Kaha gaya?

Daya: Kuchh samajh nahi aa raha..

Abhijit goes down.

Dushyant's Mom: Dushyant kaha hai?

Abhijit: Aunty woh tayar ho raha hai Daya use laa raha hai..

Abhijit goes to Sachin.

Abhijit(whispers): Sachin, Dushyant apne kamre main nahi hain Main, Daya, Freddie aur Pankaj use dhoondte hain tum yaha par ruk ke sab kuchh sambhal lo.

Sachin looks a bit disturbed and tensed.

Abhijit:(to Freddie): Tum aur Pankaj abhi chalo chup chap.

Abhijit takes Freddie and Pankaj with him. They search the whole house but Dushyant is nowhere to be seen.

Abhijit: Freddie, Pankaj tum dono niche jao aur sab kuchh sambhal lo aur Sachin aur Taarika ko upar bhejo. Aur ha ye baat yaad rakhna kisiko kuchh pata nahi chalna chahiye..

Freddie: Thik hain Sir..

Freddie and Pankaj go downstairs.

Shreya goes to Freddie and asks him the matter.

Shreya: Freddie Sir kya baat hain?

Freddie: Kuchh nahi..

He directly goes to Sachin.

Freddie: Sachin Sir aapko Abhijit Sir bola rahe hain. Aur Taarika ko bhi.

Sachin: Thik hain.

He goes to Taarika.

Sachin: Taarika, Abhijit Sir tumhe upar bola rahe hain.

Taarika: Kyun kya hua.?

Sachin: Woh main bad main bata ta hoon abhi please chalo.

Sachin and Taarika go up to Dushyant's room.

Taarika: Kya baat hain Abhijit? Aise achanak kyun bolaya? Dushyant thik to hain na..?

Abhijit: Taarika woh baat ye hain ki Dushyant gayab hain..Tum please ye baat kisiko batao mat bas Purvi ke saath rehna aur agar woh kuchh puche toh use kuchh mat batana.

Taarika: Thik hain Abhijit. Par neeche agar kisine puchha toh.

At that time Dushyant's Mom comes and knocks the door.

DM: Dushyant beta kitni der laga rahe ho tayar hue ke nahi?

Abhijit comes out and closes the door behind.

Abhijit: Are Aunty ji woh bas aa raha hai.

DM: Are par mujhe use dekhne toh do kaisa lag raha hai aj mera beta..

Abhijit: Are Aunty woh bas aa hi raha hain.

DM: Accha thik hain use bolo jaldi aa jao.

Abhijit: Haa thik hain Aunty..

DM goes down and Abhijit goes inside.

Abhijit: Baal baal bache hain, humain kuchh karna hoga..

Daya: Sachin ek kaam karo tum neeche jau hum kuchh dekhte hain.

Sachin is going downstairs and thinking.

Sachin's POV: Kaha ho tum Dushyant jaldi aa jao..

Everybody is getting restless downstairs.

Panditji: Muhurat ka samay nikla jaa raha hain, dulhe ko jaldi bulaiye.

ACP Sir senses some gudbud. He goes to Sachin.

ACP Sir: Sachin kya baat hain kya hua hai?

Sachin: Kuchh nahi Sir. Kyun?

ACP Sir: Main janta hoon kuchh toh gadbad hain. Dushyant kaha hai. Kya chhupa rahe ho tum log mujhse?

Sachin: Sir woh baat ye hain ki Dushyant kahi chala gaya hain.

ACP Sir: Kya ?

Scene shifts to Daya and Abhijit.

Daya and Abhijit are in Dushyant's room. They are finding for some clues when they find the same newspaper cutting which Dushyant had found.

Abhijit: Oh My God Daya ye dekho lagta hain Dushyant ko sab kuchh pata chal gaya hain..

Daya: Haa Boss Lagta to aisa hi hain..Kahin gusse main woh kahi chala toh nahi gaya...Ab hum kya kare?

Abhijit: Mujhe lagta hain ki hamein ACP Sir ko sab kuchh batana hi padega..

Daya: Ek minute Abhijit, mujhe lagta hain humain ab neeche jaa ke sab ko sach sach batana chahiye aur fir hum use dhoondne ke liye nikalte hain.

Abhijit: Thik hain Daya, chalo hum neeche jaate hain.

Abhijit and Daya go downstairs. ACP Sir goes to them.

ACP Sir: Ye main kya sunn raha hoon Dushyant gayab hain aur tum dono mujhe ab bata rahe ho.

Abhijit: Sir humein laga woh yahi kahi hoga par woh ya nahi hain. Aur Sir mujhe lagta hain usne ye padh liya hai.

Daya: Haa Sir ye humein uske dressing table par mila.

ACP Sir: My God kahin ye sab padh ke toh Dushyant kahi chala to nahi gaya...

Purvi comes to them.

Purvi: Kya baat hain Sir Dushyant kaha hain? Woh abhi tak aya kyun nahi?

Daya: Purvi, Dushyant gayab hain...

Purvi: Kya? Par woh kaha gaya hain. Aur woh aise kaise kahi chala gaya?

DF: Ye tum log kya keh rahe ho. Dushyant aise kaise chala gaya. Kahin use kuchh nahi...

DM: Par tum logo ne toh kaha tha na ki woh yahi par hai tayar ho raha hai...Kaha hai woh.

Abhijit: Pata nahi woh kaha hai.. Hum log abhi use dhoondne ke liye jaate hain.

Daya: Haa Abhijit, chalo Freddie Pankaj tum dono bhi chalo..

Sachin is tensed.

Sachin: Ek minute Sir. Main kuchh kehna chahta hoon.

ACP Sir: Kya baat hain Sachin?

Sachin: Sir Dushyant gayab nahi hain. Main janta hoon ki woh kaha gaya hain.

Abhijit: Kya? Ye tum kya keh rahe ho pichhle adhe ghante se hum log pareshan hain ki Dushyant kaha hain aur tum ab ye bata rahe ho.

Purvi: Sachin Sir, Kaha hai Dushyant? Please bataiye...

Sachin: Sir Dushyant ne woh newspaper cutting padh liya tha...

FLASHBACK:

Dushyant is in his room. He is looking in the mirror when his eyes catch the view of a newspaper cutting used to wrap some decoration material. He goes towards it and takes it out.  
>It has Kavin's photo on it. It had<p>

Once Again CID Has Proved Themselves.

CID Mumbai has again saved the city by fighting against a terrorist group. The main credit goes to Senior Inspector Kavin. Due to his sacrifice the CID was successful in their work.

A terrorist group member named Kirti was also involved in it.

The remaining part was torn and he couldn't understand the matter but he understood that Kirti was no more Kavin's wife. Dushyant ran out of his room in rage. He went to find Kavin but Kavin was no where to be seen.  
>He bumps into Sachin.<p>

Dushyant: Sachin, ye sab kya hai. Ye iss paper main jo likha hai whats all it.

Sachin looks at the paper.

Sachin: Nothing just regular news.

Dushyant: This paper mentions Kavin and Kirti's name. Whats all that? You have to tell me the truth. Tum sach bata rahe ho ya fir main ye shaadi rukwao.

Sachin: Thik hain main bata hoon. Par tum ye shaadi mat rukwana. Chalo mere saath.

They both go to Dushyant's room.

Dushyant: Ye sab kya hain Sachin? Tumne mujhe sab kuchh sach sach batana padega.

Sachin: Batata hoon. Kavin ne mujhe tumhe sab batane se roka tha par main ab bata deta hoon.

FLASHBACK:(With Sachin's Narration)

(Jab tum dono yahan se chale gaye the uske kuchh din baad...)

Sachin and Freddie are in the bureau. Kavin comes there.

Kavin: Sachin woh kal ke case ka file ready hua kya?

Sachin: Freddie Kavin se keh do ki uske drawer main hain.

And Sachin leaves from there. Kavin takes the file from his drawer.

Kavin: Kya baat hain Freddie ji isse kya hua?

Freddie: Kya pata Sir...

Sachin comes back after some time.

Kavin: Kya hua hai Sachin?

Sachin ignores him. Kavin goes to him.

Kavin: Tum mujhe iss tarah ignore nahi kar sakte. Seedhe seedhe batate kyun nahi.

Sachin: Kuchh baat nahi hain. Bas ye ki humari team na toote tumhari bewakoofiyon se.

(Kucch din baad, )

Daya is on his bike. A man is aiming at him from a building. He shoots a bullet at Daya. It misses him and his bike gets disbalanced. He falls down and ends up in a hospital.

Shreya is sitting besides him.

Shreya: Kaise ho aap ?

Daya: Main thik hoon. Chinta mat karo.

Sachin: Sir ye sab kaise hua?

Daya: Main gadi par tha kisine goli chalai aur gadi disbalance ho gayi.

ACP Sir: Khabriyon ko kaam pe lagao. Uss shooter ka pata lagao.

Abhijit comes there.

Abhijit: Kya hua? Daya kahan hain?

Daya: Main thik hoon.

Abhijit: Thank God! Hum jald se jald pata layenge ki woh kaun hai aur kahan milega...

After two days...

Sachin: Sir woh sharp shooter mil gaya hai. Woh aj Rangili Bar main ayega.

ACP Sir: Thik hain Sachin tum aur Freddie chale jau aj.

Freddie: Thik hain Sir.

At the Rangili Bar...

Sachin and Freddie are in disguise.

Freddie: Sir, hum usko kaise pehchanenge?

Sachin: Pintu ne bataya tha ki woh hamesha table no. 19 pe baithta hain. Woh dekho lagta hain wohi hain.

Sachin and Freddie go to that table.

Sachin: Are Franky bhai, woh kisiko tapkana tha...

Franky: Kaun ho tum dono?

Sachin: Usse aap ko kya farak padta hain. Paisa lo aur kaam karo. Rate bolo..

Franky: Thik hain thik hain...Kis ko tapana hain?

Freddie shows Daya's photo.

Franky: Kaun ho tum log?

Sachin catches him and slaps him.

Sachin: CID!

He ends up in the Bureau.

ACP Sir: Daya par hamla karne ke liye kisne kaha tha ?

Franky: Nahi bataunga. Woh mujhe maar dalega.

Kavin: Jaldi batao. Kisne kaha tha?

Franky: Nahi pata Sir maine usko nahi dekha.

ACP Sir: Sachin le jao usko andar. Aur dikha do usko CID ki khatir dari.

Sachin: Chalo...

Franky: Nahi Sir batata hoon. S. Insp. Abhijit.

ACP Sir: Kya?

Sachin: Jaban sambhalke baat karo. Woh hamare Senior Insp. hain.

Franky: Main janta tha ki aap ko yakin nahin hoga par mere pass sabut hain. Mere ghar ke drawer main.

ACP Sir: Kavin ise le jao. Sachin aur Freddie iske ghar jaake checking karo. Aur Pankaj Abhijit ko phone lagao.

Pankaj: Sir unka phone nahi lag raha.

ACP Sir: Kya?

At the hospital,

Kavin comes there to meet Daya..,

Daya: Are Kavin tum yahan. Pata chala ki woh kaun hai?

Kavin(with a fallen face): Nahi Sir abhi tak to nahi.

Daya: Kavin tum mujhse kucch chhupa rahe ho.

Kavin: Nahi Sir aisa kuchh nahi hain.

Daya: Are kya hua kuchh toh baat hai..?

Kavin: Nahin Sir!

Daya: Jaldi batao Kavin main janta hoon ki tumhe pata hain ki yeh hamla kisne karwaya tha.

Shreya: Haa Kavin Sir, Please bataiye kaun he woh?

Kavin: Abhijit Sir...!

Daya and Shreya(together): Kya?

Daya: Yeh kaise ho sakta hain Kavin Abhijit aisa nahin kar sakta mere saath woh mera sabse accha dost hain...

Kavin: Yehi sachh hai Sir...

Shreya: Par Sir Abhijit Sir aisa kyun karenge?

Kavin: Pata nahi Sir ye to wohi jaane. Par woh gayab hain.

Daya: Kya?

Abhijit is standing in the window of a house.

FLASHBACK:

Abhijit, Daya and Kavin have gone to catch a culprit. After a long chase Abhijit catches him. But before the other officers reach there Abhijit gets fits due his past problems and the culprit escapes.  
>Finally after another long chase Daya catches him. Abhijit is taken to the hospital. He is fine now.<p>

At the Bureau...

ACP Sir is in the Bureau. He is talking to someone on the phone. Abhijit comes there but shocked to hear what he is saying.

ACP Sir: Par Sir next ACP to Abhijit decide ho gaya hai ab aap aise change nahin kar sakte hain...Haa main jaanta hoon ki usko fits aate hai...par woh CID ka ek jaabaz Officer hain...  
>Nahin Sir Daya ye baat kabhi nahin manega...Un dono ki dosti toot gayi toh CID ko bahot nuksan hoga...Sir main Abhijit ko kya aur kaise kahonga ki Daya ko agla ACP banane ka decision ho gaya hai.<p>

Kavin comes there outside and sees Abhijit there. He also listens it.

Kavin: Kya hua Sir yeh sab kya hai?

Abhijit: Pata nahin Kavin...

Abhijit is angry to hear that. And he leaves from there by banging the Bureau door. ACP Sir understands it was Abhijit.  
>Kavin goes behind Abhijit.<p>

Kavin: Abhijit Sir, rukiye. Aap aise haar maan ke nahin jaa sakte aap unse baat karke dekhiye to sahi shayad kuchh thik ho jaye.

Abhijit: Mujhe naa kisise baat karni hai aur na hi milna hain.

Abhijit goes away from there.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

At the hospital,

Kavin: Sir Abhijit Sir ko pata tha ki aap agle ACP decide ho chuke ho. Aurnkahin yehi baat?

Shreya: Maine kabhi nahin socha tha ki Abhijit Sir aisa kuchh karenge.

Taarika comes there to meet Daya. She is unaware of the blame put on her husband by his colleagues.

Taarika: Kaise ho tum Daya?

Shreya: Pehle khud jakham diya aur uspe marham lagane aayi ho...

Taarika: Kya matlab hain tumhara Shreya? Kehna kya chahti ho tum?

Shreya: Kyun anjan banne ki koshish kar rahi ho?

Daya: Shreya wait. Taarika main thik hoon. Abhijit kahan hain?

Taarika: Abhijit ? Woh Bureau main nahin hain?

Kavin: Nahin Taarika, woh Bureau main nahin hain.

Taarika: Par aisa kaise ho sakta hain?

Shreya: Gaye honge woh kahin chhupne.

Taarika: Tum kehna kya chahti ho Shreya...Jab se main ayi hoon tum tab se ulta phulta bol rahi ho.

Shreya: Abhijit Sir ne hi Daya par hamla kiya hain.

Taarika: Kya ye kaise ho sakta hain? Abhijit kabhi Daya pe hamla nahi kar sakta.

Kavin: Humain woh sharp shooter mila hain Taarika. Aur usne yahi kahan hain.

Taarika angrily leaves from there.

Shreya: Mujhe nahi pata tha ki Abhijit Sir aisa kucch karenge.

Kavin: Main abhi chalta hoon. Get Well Soon Sir.

At the Bureau,

Sachin, Freddie, Pankaj and Nikhil are in the Bureau.

Freddie: Par Sir Daya Sir ko kisne bola Abhijit Sir ke baare main.

Kavin enters the Bureau. Sachin sees him there.

Sachin: Dhoondne ki jaroorat hi nahi hain Freddie yaha dekho pata chal gaya hoga tumhe ki kisne bataya(looking and pointing towards Kavin.)

Kavin: Tum kehna kya chahte ho?

Sachin: Yehi ki tumhe kya jaroorat thi Daya Sir ko yeh batane ki, ki unke upar hamla kisne karwaya.

Kavin: Main toh sirf unse milne gaya tha unhone mujhe poochha to isiliye maine unhe bata diya.

Sachin: Tumhare dimag main kya chalta hain Kavin. Tumhare wagaise pehle Dushyant aur Purvi yaha se chale gaye aur ab kya tum Abhijit aur Daya Sir ke beech problems khade karna chahte ho?

Kavin bangs the file he is holding, on the table and leaves angrily.

Sachin: Ho kya gaya hai ise...

After two days...At a godown like place...

Abhijit is tied to a chair. He is unconscious.

At the hospital...

Shreya enters the room where Daya was kept. But no one is there.

Shreya: Daya kahan hai aap ? Daya...Daya...(She comes out of the room and searches for Daya. But he is no where to be seen)..(She calls the Bureau.) Hello...Sachin Sir...Sir Daya apne kamre main nahin hain. Woh yaha par kahin nahin hai...Thik hain main dekhti hoon.

Another Place...

Daya is also tied to a chair next to Abhijit. They both are unconscious.

At the Bureau...

Sachin: Ye sab kya ho raha hain. Abhijit Sir ka kuchh pata nahin chal raha, Daya Sir bhi gayab hain. Gaye kahan hain dono.

Freddie: Samajh main nahin aa raha hain Sir.

Kavin: Aur ACP Sir ka bhi phone nahi lag raha hain?

Freddie: Kya ACP Sir ka bhi phone nahi lag raha hain?

Kavin: Haa !

Sachin: Kavin ek kam karo ACP Sir ke ghar jaake dekho.

Kavin: Main abhi wahi se aa raha hoon. Par unke ghar pe koi bhi ghusne ka ya kuchh gadbad hone ke koi nishan nahi hain...

Sachin: Fir kya hua ho sakta hain.

Kavin gets a call. He picks it up.

Kavin: Haa Bolo par main...nahin Bureau main...Thodi der baad main tumhe call karta hoon...Nahi main karta hoon call dont worry.

Sachin: Kya baat hain Kavin. Kuchh gadbad?

Kavin: Nahin main jara bahar jaa ke aata hoon, Sir kuchh pata chale to bata de na.

Kavin leaves. Sachin is doubtfull about his behaviour.

Sachin: Pankaj aur Nikhil tum dono Kavin ka peeccha karo.

Pankaj: Par Sir Kavin Sir ka peecha ?

Sachin: Peecchaa karo...Tab tak hum hospital jake dekhte hain.

The same place...

ACP Sir is also tied to a chair along with Daya and Abhijit. A man enters with a lady.

Man: Haahaahaa CID ke teen taare teen janbaz officers hamare kabze main. Haahaahaahaa.

Girl: Sahi kahan aap ne boss.

Man: Par iska poora credit tumhe jaata hain. Tumhari madad se hi yeh sab hua hai.

Slowly slowly they are getting up. They come to consciousness and open their eyes. They are unable to see the kidnappers as they are standing out of sight.

Man: Wake Up Wake Up CID Officers. Haa haa Welcome to my world...

ACP Sir: Kaun ho tum? Ye sab kya hain?

Man: Haahaahaa itni jaldi nahin ACP thoda aur intezaar karo.

Daya: Kaun ho tum chup chap bata do mujhe.

Man: Are kahan na batata hoon. Par ek baat kehni padegi apke ek officer ne meri bahot madad ki. Bechara kabhi use pata bhi nahi chala hoga ki hum aisa kuchh karne wale hain.

ACP Sir: Kiski baat kar rahe ho tum? Kaun hain woh?

Man: Surbhi, jara apna chehra to dikhao inhe...

The girl comes into view. Its Kavin's wife Kirti.

Abhijit: Kirti tum?

Surbhi(Kirti): Kirti nahi Surbhi!

Man: Tumhara bewakoof officer iski chaal main fas gaya...Maine toh suna tha ki CID Officers to bade hoshiyaar hote hain. Par ye to buddhu nikla.

A voice: Sahi suna tha tumne CID wale hoshiyaar to bade hote hai.

Kavin enters.

Daya: Haahaa Tumhari maut aa gayi...

Man: Haa haa ahha Aao Aao Kavin. Ab aa hi gaye ho to inhe join karo inhe.

Kavin: Are nahi nahi boss main kyu join karu? main toh apke saath hoon na.(He goes and joins them.)

ACP Sir: Kavin lalat hain tum par ek CID Officer hone ke bawajut aisa kar rahe ho.

Man: Hahaha Chalo ab aa gaya tum logon ka aant ab hamari baari hain...Tum teeno aur hum teeno.

The man comes out and exposes himself he is an old terrorist Raghu.

* * *

><p><em>Please read and review. Ill update the next part as soon as possible...The suspence continues...Guys you might be a bit angry due to the last two-three sentences but guys "sabhra ka phal meetha hota hai"...So wait for the next part... Till then take care!<em>


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Sach Ka Samna(Part II)**_

_Here is the next part of the truth. I hope you will like it. Please Read and Review. _

_Mahi Sorry! couldnt add your name as Kavin's sister in this one. But dont worry i will include your in my next story!_

* * *

><p>Raghu is about to shoot them when a bullet is fired and the gun falls from his hands. He looks around.<br>It is Sachin. Kavin takes Raghu's gun and holds him at gunpoint.

Kavin: Aap ko kya laga Raghu miya ki maine CID ko chhod diya nahi Raghu bhai nahi...

Kirti: Kavin, ye sab kya hain?

Kavin: Sahi hain Kirti. Tumhe kya laga ki chal tum log kar rahe the...HaaHaa nahi nahi...

ACP Sir, Daya Sir and Abhijit Sir get up and take their guns.

Kirti: Kya matlab?

ACP Sir: Matlab ye ki khel tum log nahi balki hum log khel rahe the tumhare saath...

**FLASHBACK1:**

In Delhi...

A girl is following Kavin everywhere. She is always there around him. He successfully escapes from her sight.

Kavin returns to the guest house when Daya, Abhijit and ACP Sir come to meet him in disguise.

Kavin: Sir aap log yaha? Sir kisine aap logon ko yahan dekha toh bahot badi problem ho jayegi.

ACP Sir: Kavin, hum yeh sab jante hain par baat kaafi serious hain. Humain khabar mili thi ki tumhara yaha par koi picha kar raha hai. Toh uske baare main baat karni thi isliye humlog yahan par aye hain.

**FLASHBACK2...**

At the Bureau,

ACP Sir, Daya and Abhijit are in the Bureau when ACP Sir's phone rings.

ACP Sir: Haa Chotu bol... Kya Delhi main...Kavin ke piche...Kaun?...Terror Group?...Haa par woh kaun sa group hain woh kaun hain?...Hello..Hello?

Abhijit: Kya baat hain Sir. Kya hua Delhi main..?

Daya: Delhi main toh Kavin gaya hua hai na..!

ACP Sir: Haa Daya Chhotu bol raha tha ki Kavin ke picche kisiko lagaya gaya hai. Par kaun ye kuchh pata nahi chal raha. Apne saare khabriyon ko kaam pe laga don aur hamara Delhi nikalne ka intezaam karo.  
>Aur haa iss baat ka dhyan rakho ke hum teeno ke alawa ye baat kisi aur ko pata nahi lagni chahiye...<p>

Abhijit And Daya: Yess Sir..

**FLASHBACK2 ENDS...**

Kavin: Sir haa mujhe bhi kuchh dino se aisa lag raha hai ki koi mera pichha kar raha hain. Par shayad abhi tak usko is guest house ka pata nahi mila hai.

Daya: Acchi baat hain ki ab tak guest house safe hain. Ab dhyan se suno humain kya karna hoga.

ACP Sir: Un logo ke plan ke mutabik woh tumhare picche ek ladki ko bhejne wale hain. So that she will make you fall for her..

Kavin: Toh hum log us ladki ko pakadte kyun nahi.

Abhijit: Nahin Kavin humain us ladki ko nahi balki uske Boss aur gang ko pakad na hain. Humain ye natak karna hoga. Uske liye kitna samay lagega pata nahi.

Daya: Tum chahe to Purvi se iske baare main baat karlo.

Kavin: Nahin Sir Iske baare main sirf hum chaaro ko pata hona chahiye.

ACP Sir: Par Purvi ke baare main to socho uska dil toot jayega.

Kavin: Sir agar aur kisiko ye baat pata chali to humara plan leak hone ka darr hain. Desh ke liye main utni kurbaani de sakta hoon Sir aur Sir ek baar ye sab khatam ho jaye toh main Purvi ko sab kuchh sach bata doonga aur woh mann jayegi.

Daya: Par Kavin phir bhi ek baar soch lo.

Kavin: Soch liya hai maine Sir. Maine tayar hoon Sir chahe jo bhi aandhi aye chahe jo bhi toofan aye par main nahi hatoonga main nahi mitoonga apne desh ke liye main apna sab kuchh kurbaan karne ke liye tayar hoon chahe uske liye mujjhe kisi ka dil hi kyun na todna pade.

ACP Sir: Thik hain Kavin. All the best. Im proud of you. Mujhe khushi hai ki hamari CID team main aise naujawan hain.

Kavin: Thank You Sir. Aap mujhe sharminda kar rahe hain Sir.

And they depart back to Mumbai...

The girl is always following him. Kavin comes to know that she is the girl involved. But he acts as if he doesnt know it.

One day she goes to him.

Girl: Aap CID Inspector Kavin hain na?

Kavin: Jee nahi aap ko kuchh galat faimi ho rahi hain.

Girl: Aap hi Kavin ho main jaanti hoon. Main bhi Mumbai se hoon. Main aap ki bahot badi fan hoon.

Kavin leaves from there and starts walking in another direction. She follows him. She runs behind him and tries to make him accept that he is Kavin.

Girl: Aap hi Kavin ho main janti hoon. Aap accept karo.

Kavin pulls her in a corner. He holds her hand tightly.

Kavin: Tumhe main kitni baar batao ki main Kavin nahi hoon aur mera pichha karna band karo warna main tumhari complaint kardoonga police main.

Girl: Aap accept karte ho ya main halla machao.

Kavin(angrily): Haa main Kavin hi hoon. Par ek baat yaad rakho yahan par kisi ko yeh nahi pata chalna chahiye ki main kaun hoon samjhi tum.

Girl: Dont worry Sir par mujhe aapka autograph aur apke saath ek photograph chahiye.

A guys comes there.

Guy: Are Vicky tum yahan.

Kavin: Oh hi Ajay..

Girl: Vicky?

Ajay: Haa kyun kya hua ? Aur ye kaun hai tumhari girlfriend?

Girl: Haa ...

Vicky(Kavin): Kya? Haa meri girlfriend hai..

Ajay: Oh chalo main jata hoon. Milte hain fir kabhi.

Kavin: Thik hain.. Bye..

Ajay goes from there. That girl is confused about it.

Girl: Vicky? Par tum toh Kavin ho na ?

Kavin: Yahan par mujhe koi nahi janta yahan par main Vicky hoon Kavin nahi. Aur ab tumhe meri help karni padegi.

Girl: Main ?

Kavin: Haa

Kavin: Ab tumhe meri girlfriend hone ka natak karna hain.

Kirti: Kya?

Kavin: Haaa Its ur mistake!

Kirti: Thik hain Thik hain!

Kavin leaves from there. Kirti gets a call. She picks it up.

Kirti: Haa Boss chidiya phas rahi hain.

Next Day!

Kirti calls Kavin.

Kavin: Kya hum coffee pe mil sakte hain?

Kavin: Nahin main busy hoon.

Kirti: Are Kyun ab tumne hi to kahan tha na ki main tumhari girlfriend hoon.

Kavin: Haa kahan tha par sirf logo ke samne sachi main nahi samjhi aur baar baar mujhe phone karna chhod do. Warna block kar dunga.

Kirti: Karke to dikhana...

Kavin cuts the phone. He is out doing some work. And Kirti comes there.

Kirti: Hi Vicky! Dhoond liya na maine tumhe.

Kavin starts walking in other direction. Kirti again chases him.

Kirti: Are Vicky suno to sahi...Ab itna bhi naraj mat hona.

Kavin is fed up. He finally goes with her for Coffee. They spend some time. Then he leaves. Somedays go by. They act to be a couple.  
>One fine night, when they are walking by the road. Its starts raining and she is about to slip down when Kavin saves her.<p>

Kirti(looks in his eyes): Kavin picchle kuchh dino se main jitna waqt tumhare saath bitati hoon tumhare aur kareeb jaati hoon. I think I think that that I Love You Kavin!

Kavin: (thinks for sometime) I Love You Too Kirti!

And they go home. Kavin is in his room.

Kavin's POV: Im Sorry Purvi mujhe tumse ye baat chhupani padegi aur tumhe thoda dukh dena padega. Mujhe maaf karna mujhe tumhara dil dukhana padega.

He is very sad and teary.

Days go on and Kavin and Kirti spend their time together. And one day Kirti brings her father(Raghu).

Kirti: Yeh hain mere Dad. Mr. Yogesh.

Kavin: Oh Hello Uncle!

Mr. Yogesh: Uncle nahi ab Dad bolna sikho. Waise Kavin Kirti ne mujhe bataya ki tum CID ke liye kaam karte ho.

Kavin: Haa CID Mumbai!

Mr. Yogesh: Fir yaha pe kya kar rahe ho?

Kavin: Ji actually woh ek case ke silsiley main aya tha. Ek secret mission hain.

Mr. Yogesh: Ohh hmm acchi baat hain waise tumhare parents se baat karli tumne. I mean to fir hum log shaadi ki tayyari karte hain, fir muhurat bhi nikalna hain.

Kavin: Sir main nahi jaanta ki woh manenge ya nahi par fir bhi actually main unhe surprise dena chahta hoon.

Mr. Yogesh: Okay! Thik hain Kavin. Main kal hi Panditji se baat karleta hoon aur muhurat dhoond leta hoon.

Kavin: Okay! Main chalta hoon mujhe thoda kaam hain. Gud Bye!

Mr. Yogesh and Kirti: Okay Gud Bye!

Kavin goes out of the house and acts as if he is going away. He comes back as they close the door.  
>Kirti is talking to Raghu about something.<p>

Raghu: Shabbas Kirti Shabbas accha phasaya hain tumne isko. Ab yehi banega hamara CID main gusne ka jariya.. Iske jariye tum woh transmitters CID main pohochaogi.

Kirti: Yess Boss!

Kavin goes home and narrates the day's incidence to ACP Sir. After some days they get married.

(_Kavin's narration: Aur fir yahan par aake maine apne sabse acche dost se jhagda mol liya itna hi nahi meri Purvi ka dil toda..._)

They come to Mumbai and start tapping Kirti' s calls. They come to know about their next plans about separating and kidnapping the CID Officers.

(_ACP Sir's narration: Phir humain dheere dheere tumhare agle plans ka pata chala. Hum jaante the ke tumne Kavin ke jaariye CID Bureau main transmitters lagwaye the. To humne socha kyun na isi ka istemal kare._  
><em> Plan tum bana rahe the aur implement hum kar rahe the. Phir CID ki daraar bhi toh ana jaroori tha, warna tumhare plan kaise aage badhta. Fir Daya pe hamla, Abhijit ke fits.<em>  
><em> Bas isme kuchh asli tha toh woh tha Dushyant Purvi ka chale jaana. Taarika aur Shreya ka jhagda. Aur Sachin Kavin main daraar.<em>

_Sachin's narration: Kuchh palon ke liye humne bhi maan liya tha ki is sab ke picche kahi na kahi Kavin aur Kirti hain. Isliye maine Freddie aur Nikhil ko Kavin ke peeche laga diya._  
><em> Uska peecha karte karte hum log tumhare iss ghar ke yahan par pohoche. Jab humne Kavin ko pochha toh kafi der se hi sahi usne sara plan hume bata diya. Aur fir agla plan. Kavin ka tumhare team main hona.<em>

_Kavin's narration: Toh aise hum tumhare shikaar nahi bane balki tum humare shikaar ban gaye. Tumhara woh plan mujhe apne hi team se alag karne ka..._

**FLASHBACK3:**

After Abhijit Sir comes to know that Daya is selected as the new ACP he is angry and goes away. Kavin sees him going.  
>Kavin is smiling evilishly. He gets a call.<p>

Kavin: Haa Kirti bolo...Haa Abhijit Sir bade gusse main yahan se gaye hain...

Kirti: Ab inke jhagde main tum baazi maar sakte ho. Ab Daya aur Abhijit ke beech ho jayega jhagda aur Dushyant bhi wahan par nahin to tumhara promotion to pakka...Haahaahahaa.

Kavin: Sahi kahan tumne Kirti...

**FLASHBACK3 ENDS...**

(_Kavin's narration: Woh sab ek plan tha aur tum log usmain phas gaye..._)

Daya: Bahot dino se talaash thi tumhari.

Abhijit: Ab finally pakad main aa gaye. Chalo..!

Suddenly some more gundeys come there and surround them.

Raghu: Maut meri nahi tumhari aayi hain. Bahot badi galti ki tumne Kavin jo yahan par aa gaye. Main to sirf ACP , Daya aur Abhijit ko marne wala tha par ab baki ke Officers bhi fokat ke maare jayenge. Dekh kya rahe ho shuru ho jao.  
>Mita do duniya se in sab ka nishaana. Pata na chale kisiko inka thikana...<p>

A gun fight pursues between the gundas and the officers. And in the gunfire Kirti gets hit by a bullet. Finally the fight stops and shooter is killed by Kavin. Raghu gets killed by Abhijit, Daya and ACP Sir.  
>They take Kirti to the hospital. The doctor operates her and removes the bullet. She is in the ICU.<br>Kavin and the other officers are standing out. Kavin is quite tensed.

ACP Sir: Kavin chinta mat karu woh thik ho jayegi.

Kavin nods.

The doctor comes out.

Doctor: Humne goli nikal di hain par abhi kuchh keh nahi sakte. Aap log chahe to usse mil sakte hain.

Kavin: Thik hain Doctor..

Kavin goes in to meet Kirti.

Kirti(crying): Kavin Mujhe maaf kardo! Please Forgive Me! I think God has given me my punishment. But Please dont hate me! Mujhse nafrat mat karo.

Kavin: Dont say like that. Youll be ok and you can become the sarkari gawah and start a new life.

Kirti: No Kavin. I can no more live without you. I know you love Purvi. Pehle to sirf ye sab ek plan tha. Par dheere dheere jaise maine tumhare saath ye natak kiya I really fell for you. I Love You!  
>And iss baar sacchha wala and not the natak wala.(crying).<p>

Kavin: Tum ek acchi ladki ho bas raste se bhataki hue. Par u still have a chance. Hum acche dost ban sakte hain.

Kirti: Im not going to live. I dont have that energy and a reason to live. But before going please forgive me.

Kavin: Yess I Forgive You!

Kirti gives a big smile, looks into Kavin's eyes and her soul leaves her body, in arms of Kavin as she always wanted to be.  
>Kavin remembers his moments with Kirti(even if they where just a drama).<p>

Daya consoles him.  
>They finish the last rituals of Kirti and go home..<br>Kavin keeps a photo of Kirti as her memory at his home.

Next Day!

At the Bureau!

Sachin: Kaise ho tum Kavin. Sorry yaar mujhe pata hi nahin chala ki ye sab ek plan tha. Aur iske beech maine tumhe kya kuchh nahin bol diya.

Kavin: Are Sachin dont worry maine ye sab apne dil pe nahi liya. Come On Chill!

Freddie: Ab sab normal ho gaya. Ab iss Bureau main firse hansi hogi khushi hogi aur dosti bhi hogi.

Sachin: Nahi Freddie ek kaam abhi bhi baaki hain. Iss sab ke baare main Dushyant aur Purvi kuchh nahi jaante hain. Purvi tumhari life main hum jaroor wapas layenge.

Someone enters the Bureau..

Akash: Ha Sachin sahi kahan tumne. Kavin mujhe maaf karde maine pata nahin kya kuchh kaha tujhe. Ghusse main tumpe to maine hamla bhi kiya!

Kavin: Are Akash ye sab hota hi rehta hain. Purvi ko aane do wo aate hi main khud use sab kuchh bata doonga.

(Sachin's narration: Fir jab tum dono aye, tab apni shaadi ki baat bhi bata di jo sunn ke Kavin ne hum sab ko tum logo se sacchai chhupane ko kaha taki tumhara dil nahi toote. Woh khud tum dono tumhari shaadi ke baad sab kucchh sach sach batane wala tha.)

Dushyant: Kavin kaha hain Sachin?

Sachin: Kavin chala gaya hain...Sab kuchh chhod ke yaha se door.

**FLASHBACK4:**

Kavin comes to meet Sachin, Daya and Abhijit..

Kavin: Sir main yahan se jaa raha hoon. Par Purvi aur Dushyant ko kuchh mat batana.

Abhijit: Ye kya pagal panti hain Kavin. Tum aise nahi jaa sakte.

Kavin: Nahi Sir mujhe jaana hoga.

Sachin: Aur tumne kaha tha na ke tum Purvi aur Dushyant ki shaadi ke baad uhe sab sach sach bata donge uska kya hua?

Kavin: Ye lo Sachin ye letter hain. Is main maine sab kuchh likha hain. Un dono ki shaadi ke baad unhe ye de dena. Aur meri best wishes bhi.

He hugs all of them once and leaves with a heavy heart. All of them are very sad to know that.

**FLASHBACK4 ENDS:**

**ALL THE FLASHBACKS ARE OVER NOW PRESENT DAY!**

Sachin: Aur phir woh Kavin ko dhoondne chala gaya..

Purvi: Itna sab kuchh hua aur aap logone mujhe kuchh bata na jaroori nahin samjha. Akash tum bhi tum to mere apne bhai ho na ..

Akash: Purvi, Kavin ne hum sab se promise liya tha ki hum tumhe kuchh na bataye. Sirf tumhari aur Dushyant ki bhalai ke liye.

Abhijit: Par Sachin Dushyant hai kaha. Woh Kavin ko dhoonde kaha gaya hai?

Sachin: Pata nahin Sir mujhe kuchh pata nahin.

They hear a car's noise. Suddenly the main door opens. Everyone looks towards the front door.

* * *

><p><em>Well what happened to Dushyant? Where is Dushyant? Where is Kavin? Will Kavin come back and marry Purvi? Or will Dushyant marry Purvi? Will Dushyant bring Kavin at the right time? Who has come through the door?<em>  
><em>To know the answers wait for the update. The last part will be updated after at least 20 reviews...<em>


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15-Part-I**_

_**Happys Endings...**_

_Sorry for a late update but here's it. Well guys thought of two endings for this story and here they are..._  
><em>First one is a Kevi ending and the second one is...read the next one for it.. ;-P Pleaseeeee Read And Review!1<em>

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

They hear a car's noise. Suddenly the main door opens. Everyone looks towards the front door.

Dushyant enters from the main door.  
>Purvi runs towards him.<p>

Purvi: Dushyant, kaha chale gaye the tum...

Kavin comes out from behind Dushyant.

Dushyant: Iss shaadi ke asli Dulhe ko lane ke liye. Jab tum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte ho to main kahan se beech main se aa gaya..

Dushyant takes Kavin's hand and joins it to Purvi's hand...

_(A background voice by me:_

_Woh dono mile kismet se_  
><em>Dono alag hue kismet se<em>  
><em>Par ab ho rahi hai poori inki andhoori daastaan...<em>  
><em>Ho rahe hai ek hamare Kavin aur Purvi...)<em>

Kavin and Purvi's wedding pheras are going on. The Wedding Mantras are being played in the background.

_Tadeva Lagna Sudina Tadeva Tara-Bala Candra-Bala Tadeva| _

_Vidya-Bala Daiva-Bala Tadeva Laksmipate Te Gh'Yuga Smarami|_

Purvi and Kavin finally get married. Dushyant is sad but happy for Purvi and Kavin. Sachin consoles him.

Sachin: Tere jaisa dost har kisiko mile.

Dushyant: Tere jaisa bhi. To kyun ro raha hain. Shayad Purvi mere liye likhi hi gayi nahin thi. Shayad meri wali abhi yahi kahi hai aur mujhe jald se jald milegi.

Sachin pats Dushyant's back and they hug each other.

All the rituals are over and the bidaai ceremony takes place.

Dushyant: Kavin Purvi ka khyaal rakhna aur haan agar usne tumhari ek bhi.

Kavin and Purvi are confused as they will keep meeting Dushyant.

Kavin: Main kuchh samjha nahi I mean of course main uska khyal rakhunga par tum to aise bol rahe ho ki ye hum aakhri baar mil rahe hain. Hum to Bureau main milte hi rahenge na.

Dushyant(sad): Haan par fir bhi khyal rakhna.

Kavin and Purvi go towards their car.  
>Dushyant stands back thinking.<p>

Dushyant's POV: Main janta hoon ki tum log ye baat sunke khush nahi honge par yahi sach hain. Main jaa raha hoon ye sab kuchh chhod ke yaha se door. Good Bye.

Dushyant goes away with tears in his eyes.

Kavin and Purvi are in the car.

Kavin: Tum khush to ho na?

Purvi: Haa kyun?

Kavin: Aise hi(smiles).

Purvi: Par ek promise karo. Ki next time se kuchh aisa karna ho to kam se kam mujhe bata dena jaroor. Warna main Dushyant ke paas chali jaongi hamesha ke liye.

Kavin: Accha baba thik hain...

And they go on...

Dushyant is walking alone on a lonely road, with a heavy heart and goal or aim ahead. Its night time..  
>He spots a car a few feet away. As he goes near he sees a girl trying to fix it.<p>

Dushyant: Excuse me mam do you need any help?

Girl: No Thank You Ill manage...

She doesnt look up at him..

Dushyant waits for a while then...

Dushyant: Aap se nahi hoga mujhe dijiye main try karta hoon..

She looks up..her beautiful eyes, her hair on one shoulder. She is wearing a pretty dress..

Girl: Aap abhi bhi yahi par khade hai maine kaha na ki mujhe koi help nahi chahiye..Akeli ladki dekhi nahi ki shuru ho jaate hai..

Dushyant takes out his CID Badge and shows it to her.

Dushyant: Madam hum log dusro ki help karte hai..

Girl: Ohh Im sorry..

Dushyant: Its OK ! May I?

Girl: Yaa sure..

Dushyant is trying out with the car but its a bit difficult. Quite complicated..

Suddenly it starts to rain..

Girl: Ohh My God ye baarish...Kabhi bhi aa jaati hain..Aap thodi der gadi main aakar baith jaiye. Baarish kafi jor se hain..

Dushyant: Thik hain..Thank You!

Dushyant sits in the car..

Girl: Ye lijiye Coffee!

Dushyant: Thank You!

They have Coffee in the car and some talks and all..BLACKOUT...

For our Dushyant:  
>"Humari filmon ki tarah humari zindagi mein bhi end mein sab theek ho jaata hai...<br>Happys Endings. Aur agar, aur agar theek na ho to woh the end nahin hai dosto, PICTURE ABHI BAKI HAI MERE DOST."

Dushyant is enjoying Coffee with the girl. At another place Kavin and Purvi are going in the car. Purvi holds Kavin's hand and rests her head on his shoulder. On the back glass there is a heart on which "JUST MARRIED" is written.

Dushyant is in the car with the girl as it is raining and on the same place Purvi and Kavin's car passes.

_(This is a request song by 'Krutika'. The song 'Bas Teri Dhoom Dhaam' from 'Action Jackson'.)_

_(Zara pooch kya dil me mere subaho shaam hai_

_Zara pooch kya dil me mere subaho shaam hai_

_Bas teri bas teri dhoom dhaam hai _

_Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)_

_Har jagah ab dikkhe tu _

_Apne dil ka bhi kaam tamaam hai_

_Bas teri bas teri dhoom dhaam hai _

_Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)_

_Zara pooch kya dil me mere subaho shaam hai_

_Bas teri, bas teri dhoom dhaam hai _

_Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)_

_Har jagah ab dikkhe tu _

_Apne dil ka bhi kaam tamaam hai_

_Bas teri, bas teri dhoom-dhaam hai _

_Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)_

_Wo o wo.._

_Kya bataaun kya hai jaadu _

_Teri saari baaton mein _

_Sochti rehti hoon aksar _

_Tujhko tanhaa raaton mein_

_Neendon mein tu, khwaabon mein tu _

_Saanson mein tu basti hai _

_Yaadon mein tu lamhon mein tu _

_Aankhon mein tu hansti hai_

_Har jagah ab dikkhe tu _

_Apne dil ka bhi kaam tamaam hai_

_Bas teri, bas teri dhoom dhaam hai _

_Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)_

_Haa.. aa.. ho.._

_Meri galiyan mera rastaa _

_Tu hi meri manzil hai _

_Meri duniya meri jannat _

_Tu hi mera saahil hai_

_Dekhun tujhe chaahun tujhe _

_Ek pal na fursat ho _

_Yehi dua, maangu sadaa _

_Tu na kabhi ab rukhsat ho_

_Har jagah ab dikkhe tu _

_Apne dil ka bhi kaam tamaam hai_

_Bas teri, bas teri dhoom-dhaam hai _

_Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)_

_Zara pooch kya dil me mere subaho shaam hai_

_Bas teri, bas teri dhoom-dhaam hai _

_Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2))_

_**End of the story? NO...**_  
><span><em><strong>TRUE LOVE STORIES NEVER END!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>This was the end 'A Simple Love Story?'. It was a nice journey with so beautiful reviews. My first story became successful becoz of all of you guys.<em>_Thank You so much. _

_Thinking of a sequel but of course not immediately but as soon as possible.. Do You Want A Sequel?_


	17. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 15-Part-II_**

_**Together, we are!**_

_**Before reading this one please read Chapter 16(Previous Chapter (Chapter 15 Part I). Im getting reviews that are saying that they want Kevi's Wedding!. Chapter 16(Previous Chapter(Chapter 15 Part I). is a Kevi wedding chapter. This one is a Dushvi Wedding Chapter. This is the alternate ending for Dushvi Fans. Please Read 16...(Previous Chapter)...**_

_Guys this one is for our Dushvi fans...Another reason for this bonus chapter is, that every love story has a Dushyant in it who helps Purvi deal with Kavin and the problems, who secretly loves Purvi but never gets Purvi...This one for all the Dushyants of the love stories...Pleaseeeeeee Read And Review..._

* * *

><p>Dushyant is in his room. He is looking in the mirror when his eyes catch the view of a newspaper cutting used to wrap some decoration material. He goes towards it and takes it out.<br>It has Kavin's photo on it. It had

Once Again CID Has Proved Themselves.

CID Mumbai has again saved the city by fighting against a terrorist group The main credit goes to Senior Inspector Kavin. Due to his sacrifice the CID was successful in their work.

A terrorist group member named Kirti was also involved in it.

The remaining part was torn and he couldnt understand the matter but he understood that Kirti was no more Kavin's wife. At that time Kavin comes to Dushyant's room for some work.

Dushyant: Accha hua Kavin tum yahan par aa gaye. Main to tumhe hi dhoond raha tha.

Kavin: Kya hua kuchh chahiye?

Dushyant: Kavin, Kirti nahin ayi?

Kavin: Are kahan tha na ki woh apne Mom-Dad ke yahan par gayi hain...

Dushyant: To use call to lagao. Mujhe usse baat karni hain.

Kavin: Kyun ? Mera matlab actually uska phone kharab ho gaya hain...Tumhe kuchh kaam tha main batata hoon.

Dushyant: Haa ek kaam tha. Mujhe jawaab chahiye tha.

Kavin: Jawaab?

Dushyant: Haa... Ye kya hai?(He shows the paper cutting to Kavin.)

Kavin looks at it. Thinks about it a minute and thinks to himself.

Kavin's POV: Kahan phas gaya yaar. Kyun aya main yaha...

Kavin: Ye kuchh nahi news hai kyun bother kar rahe ho. (he crumbles the paper but Dushyant notices it and is adamant.)

Dushyant: Tum mujhe batao ya fir main ye shaadi tod doonga.

Kavin: Nahin Dushyant aisa mat karo please. Main sab kuchh sach sach batata hoon.

(Guys the flashback is the same as in the earlier chapter so not written here again.)

After the flashback...

Dushyant: Itna sab kuchh ho gaya aur humain kuchh pata nahin. Tumhe kya lagta hain ki sacchai jaane ke baad do ypu think ill do this marriage?

Kavin: U love her she loves you main kaha se beech main ata hoon?

Dushyant: Hum dono ye baat acchi tarah se jaante hain ki tum usse pyaar karte ho aur woh bhi abhi bhi tumse pyaar karti hain.

The door opens and Purvi enters.

Purvi: Tum log kaun hote ho ye decide karne wale ki main kiske saath shaadi karungi..

Dushyant: Purvi, tum yaha?

Purvi: Maine sab sunn liya hain. Aur phaisla bhi kiya hain ki main kiske saath shaadi karungi.

Kavin: Kya?

Purvi: Main Dushyant ke saath shaadi karugi...

Dushyant: Purvi, soch lo ek baar.

Purvi: Maine soch liya hain.

Kavin: Sahi socha hain tumne Purvi. (smiles)

Dushyant: Par Purvi!..

Purvi: Nahi Dushyant...Thats my decision.

Kavin: Chalo ab muhurat ka samay ho raha hain.

At the mandap Kavin brings Dushyant and the girls bring Purvi..

Dushyant: Ek baar aur sochlo Kavin..Waqt bhi hai mandap bhi aur dulhan bhi..

Kavin: Chup baitho Dushyant.. Apne ya mere nahi Purvi ke baare main socho. Woh ab mujhse nahi tumse pyaar karti hai. She wants to marry you not me. If you dont believe me ask her..

Kavin makes Dushyant sit in the mandap..

Dushyant: Purvi, tum iss shaadi se khush toh ho na?

Purvi: Haa of course Dushyant Im happy to marry u b asking it nw?

Dushyant: Kuchh nahi bas aise hi..

Daya: Kavin, Dushyant ki juto ki rakhwali karlena kahi ladki wale use chura na le..

Kavin: Yes Sir, Ins. Kavin ke hote hue no one can even touch them unka ek baal bhi baka nahi hone dunga.

Daya: Kavin, jute guard karne ko bola hai baal nahi..

Kavin: Sorry Sir ,Yess Sir abhi gaya aur khud joote kahi rakh ke aata hoon..

Kavin goes to the place where Dushyant had kept his shoes..All shoes are ladies shoes..He gets confused..  
>He goes to Daya..<p>

Kavin: Daya Sir maine dekha nahi tha ki Dushyant ke jhoote kaunse the..

Daya: To usse puchh le ya fir waha jo ladke ke joote hai wahi honge na..

Kavin: Sir ek problem hai waha saare joote ladkiyon ke hai to kya Dushyant ne ladkiyon ke joote pehne the?

They both look at each other confused(and imagine(in filmy style) Dushyant wearing ladies shoes..) They both together say: Nahi Nahi kitna ajeeb lagega..

Kavin: Toh fir Dushyant ke joote kaha hai Sir?

Daya: Ye jimmedaari maine tumhe sonpi thi. Tum itna sa kaam nahi karpay. Ek CID Officer ke naak ke neeche se koi Dulhe ke joote leke bhaag gaya..Latat hai tumpe..

Abhijit: Are Are kya hua?

Daya: Are Boss iss Kavin ke naak ke neeche se koi Dushyant ke joote chura ke bhaag gaya..

Abhijit: Kya koi baat nahi yahi kahi honge. Hum log u dhond lenge. Akhir CID Officers hain humlog bade bade mujrimo ko dhoond lete hain ismein kya sirf joote hi to dhundne hai..

Someone is hearing their convo..Its no one they are the girls..

Misha: Tum log CID Officer hai to kya humne joote aise chhupaye hai ki tum log kabhi dhoond nahi paoge..

Shreya: Hum ladkiyan bhi CID Officers hai...

They share a hearty laugh..

All the CID Guys are busy searching for the shoes. But in vain they end up finding nothing..

Abhijit: Kavin jara Dushyant ko puchh ke aa ja kahi pehen ke to nahi baitha na..

Kavin: Nahi Sir usne joote nahi pehene the when he entered the mandap.

Abhijit: Ab jaane do rasmain shuru ho jayegi..Lets go.. Aur haa Dushyant ko ye jarror puchna ki uski pocket main check book to hai na?

Kavin: Check book woh kyun Sir?

Abhijit: Kyun ki uski saaliyan bahot dangerous hai pata nahi kitna mangegi isliye..

The wedding rituals start...

The pheras,the sindoor ,the mangalsutra...and all..  
>The Wedding Mantras are going on...<p>

_Tadeva Lagna Sudina Tadeva Tara-Bala Candra-Bala Tadeva| _

_Vidya-Bala Daiva-Bala Tadeva Laksmipate Te Gh'Yuga Smarami|_

After the wedding..

Dushyant: Kya hua Kavin tum muh latkay kyun khade ho..

Kavin: Sorry yaar main tumhare joote nahi bacha paya..Tumhari saaliye pehle hi unhe chhupa chuki hai..

Shreya: Dushyant jij joote tabhi milenge jab aap uski keemat donge..

Dushyant: Magar main..

Misha: No bahane Chalo jaldi chalo. We dont have time. Jaldi karo..

Dushyant: Accha thik hai..

He gives them a packet..Its has a bundle of money.

Dushyant: Kavin, tumne mera room check kiya tha?

Kavin: Nahi kyun?

Dushyant: Main joote bina pehne aya tha..

All the Officers: Kya!

Dushyant: Toh kya..

Kavin: To batana chahiye tha na.

Dushyant: Tumne puchha ?

Kavin: Nahi..

Misha: Haa Haa I knew it. Humne joote churaye hi nahi the...

All the girls start laughing..

Now its bidaai time.. All emotional...

Purvi goes with Dushyant...Kavin is left alone in the area. All others are busy with their work..Sachin comes.  
>Sachin consoles Kavin..<p>

Kavin: Are Sachin main aj bahot khush hoon ki mere dost ko uska pyaar mila..

Sachin: Aur tumhe..?

Kavin: Sachin ab woh dono married hai. Ab main chala.

Sachin wanted to say something but he stops himself. ACP Sir comes to Kavin.

Kavin: Sir ye lo mera transfer letter. Kal se main dusri branch jaa raha hoon.

ACP Sir: Thik hai Kavin. Apna khyal rakhna aur milne jaroor aana..

Kavin: Haa Sir jaroor aaonga..

He leaves from there..

Narration: Chalo main toh chala, par aap kaha jaa rahe hain. Chaliye mere saath ek dursi kahani main...

He walks alone on the endless road with no mission or goal destination ahead...

He stops by a car which is broken down. A girl is trying to repair it.

Kavin: Excuse me mam do u need any help?

Girl: NO ill do it on my own. Kya bharosa ek abla nari ka fayda uthaoge to?

Kavin: Dont worry mam main ek CID Officer hoon.

He shows her the batch..

Girl: Fir thik hai ..meri gaadi thodi der pehle band pad gayi ab samajh nahi aa raha kya karu.

Kavin: Dont worry ill try..

Kavin tries to repair it but suddenly it starts raining..

Girl: Aap rehne dijiye baarish hone ke baad dekhte hain. Aap gadi main a ke baith jaiye.

He sits in the car.

Girl: Ive Coffee..

They drink/enjoy the Coffee in the car and black out the story over?

_Of Course not..._

_Ill be back soon with another adventure..._

_Till then enjoy the Coffee :-P_

_Well some more time for the sequel...Tab tak we'll meet at "The Blue Hill Cottage"... _

_Do You Want A Sequel?_


End file.
